Amores Inesperados (segunda temporada)
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Las cosas para los chicos no están nada bien ya que casi todos tienen sus problemas amorosos, ya sean triángulos, rompimientos, no ser correspondido, ser acosados entre otras cosas y algunos están peores que otros ¿Pero al final todos terminaran felices con la persona que ama? ¿Y cual sería el costo de lograr esto? descúbranlo aquí. Style, Dip, Creek y parejas Crack.
1. El Comienzo de una nueva etapa

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de Amores Inesperados que fue en realidad mi primer fic de romance Yaoi :O, así que espero que les guste ;D y como siempre he dicho South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de MÍ propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA ETAPA**

Un joven pelinegro estaba recostado en su cama con el brazo derecho cruzado detrás de su cabeza mientras sostenía con su mano libre la fotografía de una bella chica.

-Linda…- susurró él un poco triste, pero luego sonrió- no sé cómo está pasando todo esto, pero si sigue así podríamos volvernos pareja- dijo esto para luego darle un beso a la foto de la chica- pero ahora tengo que hacer el primer capítulo de la nueva temporada de todo lo que pasó en este universo para dárselo a #1 para que siga con la historia que está haciendo basada en todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí- dicho esto separó de su cama y se dirigió a una mesa en dónde estaba un computador portátil- ahora… ¿Cómo carajos voy a comenzar el capítulo?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se sentaban en una silla y se frotaba la quijada- ¿Cómo comienzo… cómo comienzo…?- se siguió preguntando mientras daba unas vueltas en la silla.

-¿Problemas, Romeo?- le preguntó de repente otro joven exactamente igual a él, solo que a diferencia suya tiene un número uno en el pecho mientras que él tiene un número 4 y estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana.

-¡Ah! Hola Luis Carlos #1- le dio la bienvenida el otro pelinegro- que bueno que llegaste, ya que tengo un problema con…- le iba decir lo que le pasaba, pero el otro colombiano lo interrumpió.

-Sí, sí ya sé, ya sé lo que pasa no me digas. No sabes cómo iniciar el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de todo lo que ha pasado en este mundo para que yo pueda comenzar a hacer la nueva temporada de Amores Inesperados en el universo en el que estoy establecido- le dijo ya un poco molesto e irónico asombrándolo mucho.

-¿Pero cómo sabes e…?- no pudo preguntarle porque de nuevo fue interrumpido por su otra extensión.

-Porque es la misma mierda que les ha estado pasando a #2 y #3- le dijo cortante y sin cambiar de semblante- mira, tengo un poco deprisa, así que iré al grano. Para comenzar con la segunda temporada debes hacer un resumen desde tu punto de vista de todo lo que pasó en la temporada anterior para que así los lectores que no la leyeron sepan lo más importante- le dijo de forma apresurada.

-Un resumen de lo que paso en la temporada anterior desde mi punto de vista… ¡Esa es…!-

-Una excelente idea- hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo- si eso ya lo sé, después de todo por algo yo soy el #1- le dijo el otro latino sonriendo de forma arrogante señalando con su pulgar derecho el símbolo que tienen en el pecho.

-Pero no lo eres por voto popular- le dijo el #4 riendo un poco.

-Bueno, entonces ya sabes que hacer. Ahora sin más me retiro ya que tengo que…- el #1 no pudo seguir hablando ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡CARLITOS!- exclamó una chica alta, un poco más alta que cualquiera de los dos colombianos, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño cortado en capas, ojos marrones, vestía un pantalón de mezquilla oscuro, suéter gris y botas negras- ¿En dónde has estado metido Carlitos? Prometiste ayudarme a que todos los chicos gays en mi universo terminaran felices y con color de rosas y galleticas y bebiendo leche- le dijo muy molesta la recién llegada.

-¿Fer-Fernanda? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Sí tú no tenías el poder de viajar de universo paralelo a universo paralelo ¿Oh sí?- le preguntó el Alarcón #1 muy asombrado mientras que el #4 no sabía que decir ante todo ese rollo.

-No lo sé, supongo que son errores de tu propio guión al escribir todo esto o errores de la continuidad de espacio tiempo. Como sea no importa ya que tú regresaras en este instante a ese universo jovencito- dicho esto se le acercó y lo sujeto de la oreja izquierda y literalmente lo comenzó a arrastrar al estilo anime por supuesto.

-¡HAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYY Espera, tengo que!- se quejó muy adolorido el #1- ¡#4 ayúdame!- le pidió a su extensión.

-Lo siento compadre, pero esa chica se ve bastante loca- le dijo el otro pelinegro muy preocupado.

-¡Hijo de la…! ¡Me las pagaras muy caro cuando regrese #4!- le amenazo ya bastante molesto.

-Pero tú eres yo y no soportarías hacerle un daño a nuestro hermoso rostro- le dijo el otro latino de forma arrogante y vanidosa mientras se acariciaba la cara con su mano izquierda.

-¡Me lleva la…!-siguió exclamando muy molesto el #1.

-¡Vamos Carlos!- le dijo Fer para que enseguida los dos desaparecieran en una especie de portal- y a propósito ¿Sabes dónde está y que está haciendo ahora Coyote?- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que viajaban a través de las diferentes realidades que existen para llegar a su fic de: Life After Seventeen.

-No lo sé, creo que él último que lo vio fue mi #3 en su universo de la segunda temporada de Los Vengadores de South Park- le dijo el pelinegro sobándose su oreja- ¿Y qué ha pasado de nuevo en ese universo en dónde casi todos los chicos tienen problemas románticos y ese tipo de cursilerías?- le preguntó con mucho interés.

-No sé, al estarte buscando por todos lados no he podido estar pendiente de todo lo que les pasa a ellos- le dijo otra vez molestándose preocupando un poco al colombiano.

-Pero que tipa tan rara- se dijo a sí mismo el Luis Carlos #4 rascándose la cabeza- mejor no sigo perdiendo más tiempo y comienzo a escribir el resumen de lo que pasó la temporada anterior- dicho esto se tronó los dedos y empezó a escribir en su portátil.

Esto empezó el primer día del nuevo año escolar en el penúltimo año de secundaria, ya que el culón de Eric Cartman había estado esparciendo unos "rumores" sobre que Stan y Kyle eran pareja y como dice ese viejo y conocido refrán: "Los rumores y chismes se mueven más rápido que la velocidad de la luz" todas las personas de la escuela se enteraban de eso.

Algunos, como yo, en realidad no se asombraban por eso ya que los dos al ser "Los Súper Mejores Amiguitos" era de esperarse que dieran ese siguiente paso en su relación, especialmente porque otros "Súper Mejores Amiguitos" como el pobre diablo de Damien y el pequeño y angelical Pip ya se habían hecho pareja, lo mismo pasa con el cara dura de Craig con el loquillo y paranoico de Tweek.

Aunque otras personas no estaban para nada felices por esos rumores y no daban por hecho de que ellos dos ya eran noviecitos y una de esas personas era por supuesto Wendy que estaba sumamente preocupada y triste por la posibilidad de que Stan la haya dejado o engañando con Kyle, a pesar de que no había pruebas concretas de que ellos si eran noviecitos.

De hecho, gran parte de la trama de la primera temporada giró en torno a ella y los problemas y desgracias que le sucedía por la supuesta relación entre Stan y Kyle y eso solamente era la punta del Iceberg de todos los problemas y acontecimientos que ocurrieron.

Así que primero sigamos enfocándonos en los dos súper amiguitos, no eran puros chismes lo de su relación, era la pura verdad ya que una vez los descubrí cuando se besaban en la parte trasera de la escuela, no podía negar que si me sorprendió un poco de que todos los chismes y sospechas eran reales, así que tuve que fingir un poco cuando ellos y Kenny me fueron a pedir ayuda para que hiciera que sufrieran un fingido accidente como parte de un plan para que sus padres aceptaran su noviazgo.

Pero ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de las tensiones y ánimos que causaban entre varios de los demás chicos y las chicas, créanme; no tengo que usar mis poderes mentales y psíquicos para darme cuenta de lo que los demás sentían a causa de su relación.

Como por ejemplo Christopher, mejor dicho el Topo. Él le tiene cierto cariño y "aprecio" a Kyle, así es al "rudo, cabrón e indomable mercenario francés" le gusta el judío pelirrojo y se ha tratado de hacer más cercano a él y le tiene muchos celos a Stan y siempre le asesinaba con la mirada.

Stan en realidad tiene unos cuantos enemigos y el Topo no es el peor de todos ellos. Estaría muy difícil cual es el peor de todos ya que el resto son el culón de Cartman, el gorila de Jack y el caballerito refinado de Gregory, ellos también lo odian no porque les guste Kyle como al francés, sino porque les gusta Wendy y les molesta que ella sufra por culpa de él que la ha ignorado muchas veces, por no decir que la ha mandado al carajo y se la han tratado de ganar de alguna forma y a su estilo.

Gregory siendo el amanerado educado que es, se comportaba de forma caballerosa y culta con ella y siendo todo un lameculos servicial ofreciéndole ayuda cada vez que veía que estaba en una situación más o menos complicada, dudo que estar besándole así el culo y el coño vaya hacer que ella desarrolle alguna especie de sentimiento asía él.

El culo gordo como es de esperarse, no jugaba limpiamente, es más; él originalmente inventó los chismes del noviazgo de Stan y Kyle para así crear una ruptura entre él y Wendy para tener una oportunidad sin saber que lo que decía era la pura verdad y le pidió a Butters que tratara de obtener información acerca de ella cuando la fuera a ver ya que el marica de Garrison nos puso a todos nosotros a hacer un trabajo en pareja y a él le toco hacer equipo con Wendy.

El cavernario de Jack hacía algo más o menos lo mismo que el culón, oh sea pedirle ayuda a Butters y que también averiguara cosas sobre ella y decírselas. Aunque… hay algo de Jack que lo diferencia de Gregory y de Cartman, ya que a diferencia del primero que considera a Wendy un desafío digno a su altura porque tiene un gran carácter y que a diferencia del culo gordo que la considera la única persona que está a su altura y que es "digna" de ser de su interés, el primo mayor de Butters parece… no estoy seguro de esto, pero parece que está interesada en ella porque le recuerda a alguien del pasado… no sé de quién se trate pero de ellos tres tal vez sea el que tenga más posibilidades de ganarse a Wendy, sobre todo si Butters es de su entera confianza.

En cuanto a Butters… él parece estar desarrollando algún sentimiento hacia Wendy, ya que la ha estado apoyado y ayudando de varias formas, al principio no me pareció muy correcto de que él estuviera así de cerca con ella ya que había aceptado ayudar al culón a cambio de que este le diera 10 dólares por cada cosa que le dijera de Wendy y si esta se enteraba de esto podría rajarle la cara a golpes cuando pierda de nuevo la cabeza, pero quién sabe… tal vez si los planetas se alinean correctamente, podría llegar a tener algo con ella.

Volviendo a los que odian a Stan, aparte del Topo, Cartman, Gregory y Jack, hay un quinto que le tiene filo y ese es Frambuesa, quiero decir Gok´Zarah mejor conocido como Mint Berry Crunch. Lo odia no porque tenga algún tipo de interés en Kyle o en Wendy, sino porque le gusta otro rubiecito muy religioso, amable y estúpidamente considerado.

Y no, no me estoy refiriendo al pequeño Pip si es lo que están pensando, sino al pequeño Gary Harrison. Correcto, aunque no lo crean a Frambuesa le gusta el mormón pero es muy tímido para decirle lo que siente, a pesar de que su hermana gótica Henrietta le dijo que se armara de cojones para confesarle lo que siente.

¿Pero por qué entonces odia a Stan por eso? Pues porque Gary una vez confesó que le gustaba, eso había sido como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría a Frambuesa y más al darse cuenta de que el mormón sufría mucho porque Stan obviamente nunca le correspondería sus sentimientos.

Y si no fuera suficiente con eso, alguien le dio una salvaje golpiza a Gary, todos sus amigos del Team rubio se preocuparon mucho por él, sobre todo Frambuesa que casi le saca la mierda a los golpes al pobre diablo de Damien cuando hizo una broma al respecto. Nunca nadie había visto así de molesto a Frambuesa y pobre del que haya sido el que golpeo a Gary ya que si lo descubren… tal vez le mande flores a la tumba.

¿Pero quién fue el que lo golpeo? Supuestamente fue alguien de nuestro mismo curso el que lo atacó ¿Quién habrá sido? Ummm… podría usar mis poderes mentales para enseguida descubrir al agresor, pero eso le quitaría lo divertido, así que habría que hacer una lista de sospechosos.

Eso será en otro momento. Ahora sigamos con los demás problemas románticos como por ejemplo… ¡El de Thomas! Ya que a él le gusta Bradley. De nuevo habrá muchas personas con una expresión de ¡¿WTF?! Pues así es, él está enamorado del otro marica ese, pero le pasa algo parecido a lo que le ocurre a Frambuesa y es que es un amor no correspondido ya que Bradley, como todo el mundo sabe, está enamorado de Butters.

Eso es algo que lo pone muy triste, pero a Jack se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de ir a pedirle ayuda al pobre diablo de Damien y a Pip para hacer alguna especie de plan para que el rubio rizado se enamore del rubio de Tourette que consiste que él le salve la vida cuando este en una situación potencialmente mortal ya que si está enamorado de Butters no es solo por el hecho de que le haya dado darse cuenta de que no había nada malo con ser gay, sino porque le salvó el culo y si Thomas lo salva, se enamorara de él.

Aunque no hay que ser científico para darse cuenta de que Jack no ayuda a Thomas con Bradley porque sea un buen amigo suyo, sino para que así Bradley deje de estar TAN obsesionado por Butters y no ande tras de él ya que no le hace nada de gracia de que un maricón de primera clase como él le guste su primo.

Regresando con los temas amorosos… los pequeños hermanos de Jack, Ed y Brittany, también tiene problemas con eso; bueno en realidad solamente la pequeña prima de Butters ya que hay dos pretendientes que están tras su culo.

Y esos son el enano pelirrojo de Doguie y el patán antipático de Mark Romper Stromper. No sé quién de estos sea el que se logre ganar el corazón de Brittany y está MUY difícil de que alguno pueda hacer que ella desarrolle algún sentimiento hacía cualquiera ellos ya que hay un gran obstáculo. Y ese es por supuesto el gorila de Jack, como todos saben es el sumamente sobreprotector con sus hermanitos y nunca dejaría que alguien se les acercara con ese tipo de intenciones, especialmente si es alguien como Mark a quién ha molido a golpes cada vez que se trata de pasar de listo con ella.

Pero puede que él tenga más chances que el pelirrojo ya que una vez le salvó la vida a la pequeña rubia cuando casi la atropellan, eso le da puntos, especialmente porque tuvo el descaro de pedirle como premio que le diera un besito. Tal vez le pueda llegar a pasar lo mismo con respecto a Butters, si los planetas se llegaran a alinear correctamente se produciría alguna especie de milagro y vivan felices eternamente.

Hablando de vivir eternamente… eso me recuerda al degenerado de Kenny y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de lástima hacía él ya que una vez me confesó de que le gustaba Kyle y que se sentía muy triste cuando le dijo que si era en verdad novio de Stan pero que como sabía que los dos eran el uno para el otro, no quiso interferir en su relación de alguna manera y que de hecho los iba a ayudar a que su plan de confesarse ante sus padres resulte exitoso; tal vez sea un pervertido y enfermo de primera clase, pero es muy leal.

Lo es tanto que no le hizo para nada de gracia cuando supo que al Topo le gusta Kyle, afortunadamente ha tenido la suficiente paciencia para no reclamarle y decirle que se mantenga alejado de él y si esto llegase a pasar… creo que la cabeza de alguno de los dos va a rodar en el piso. Aunque las cosas no son del todo malas para él ya que parece ser que le está tirando ojitos a su vieja novia de la niñez, Tammy Warner y espero que retomen lo que sea que alguna vez empezaron.

De seguro muchos se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo es que se todo eso de los chicos? Pues digamos que… me he tomado la "pequeña" molestia de observar lo que les pasa a todos, como en este mundo paralelo no existen enemigos súper poderosos contra los que enfrentarme para divertirme, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar de chizmón.

¿Entonces qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso no estoy metido en algún problema cursi y romántico? Pues yo no soy imparcial así que también tengo mis propios asuntos.

Cuando llego a un mundo paralelo como este en el que los chicos de South Park están metidos en situaciones románticas y empalagosas, por lo general no suelo interactuar mucho con ellos, sobre todo si se trata del tipo Yaoi ya que yo no bateo de ese equipo; pero si me he quedado aquí por tanto tiempo es por algo, mejor dicho… (Me sonrojo un poco) por alguien.

Y ese alguien es una hermosa chica de pelo rubio rizado llamada Bebe. Tal vez mis extensiones #1, #2 y #3 no se hayan dado cuenta o no le quieran dar importancia a lo que voy a decir, pero nos está faltando muy importante y eso es el amor (sí, sé que esto sonó MUY cursi) pero es la verdad.

Verán hace mucho tiempo inicié mis viajes por todos los Multi-Universos que existen en busca de nuevos desafíos y emociones al enfrentarme a enemigos súper poderosos que estén a mi altura o buscando la forma en como divertirme a lo grande y al dividirme en 4 partes he logrado cubrir mucho terreno y conseguido eso en varias ocasiones.

Pero como dije ahorita, hace falta la emoción del amor y yo… bueno yo NUNCA fui precisamente un Don Juan ni un príncipe encantador ni cuando era una persona "normal" ni ahora que soy uno de los hombres más poderosos de todos los Multi-Universos y no he tenido mucha suerte con las chicas y aunque he tenido uno que otro momento de diversión con alguna tipa que me he creado al imaginármela usando mis poderes, no es precisamente lo mismo que el amor.

Así que esto me lleva a la situación por la que estoy pasando ahora, me gusta mucho la Bebe de este mundo, que a diferencia de las Bebes de otros universos paralelos que he visitado, no es una puta guarra de primera clase, como la madre de Cartman, que se trata de coger y acostar con todo chico que se le cruce en el camino; la Bebe de este mundo me gusta porque tiene mucha más dignidad y honor que cualquiera de ellas, que seguramente mis tres extensiones ya se las habrán tirado en algún otro momento.

Pero había un pequeño pero muy importante inconveniente para que Bebe y yo pudiéramos si quiera tener algo y ese inconveniente era un pedazo de marica chillón que ama los tacos ¿Adivinen quién es? Pues se trata del pendejo de Clyde.

Ese pedazo de floripondio y Bebe han sido novios desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de que yo llegara y me estableciera en este mundo paralelo, aunque eso no debió de haber sido sorpresa para mí ya que existen varios universos paralelos en donde ellos dos son pareja. Pero aun así le tengo rencor y filo pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer ya que siempre he sido muy tímido para decir y expresar lo que siento, especialmente si es hacía una linda chica.

Pero de nuevo, otra vez los planetas parecen estar alineándose ya que cuando el marica de Garrison formó los equipos para los proyectos, me tocó con Bebe y no podía negar que estaba muy emocionado por eso y no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad y usé los pocos "encantos" que tengo para hacer que ella se fijara en mí.

De nuevo la suerte pareció sonreírme cuando ella y el maricón de Clyde tuvieron una discusión y hubo un pequeño lapsus en el que estaban separados. Usualmente no me gusta aprovechar que alguien esté en una delicada para hacer mi jugada, pero como dice ese viejo y conocido refrán: "En la guerra y el amor todo se vale" y más cuando Bebe una vez recurrió a mí para pedirme opinión sobre la decadente relación de Wendy con Stan y por eso dimos un pequeño paseo.

Hace tiempo que no me había sentido así de feliz y más cuando ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando hizo eso enseguida me puse a saltar y hacer maromas de la alegría ¡Qué gran felicidad sentí en ese momento!

En cuanto al gaznápiro de Clyde… sinceramente me valía un cuerno lo que le llegara a pasar, pero otras personitas también estaban felices por su conflicto con Bebe y esos eran Token y Kevin ya que ellos andan tras el culo de él que es tan estúpido que no se da cuenta de las claras indirectas que ellos hacen.

Eso sí, los dos tuvimos que ajustar cuantas cuando tuvo el puto descaro de gritarle a Bebe, eso no me hizo para nada de gracia y nos batimos a un duelo a las trompadas; con mis poderes fácilmente lo habría dejado hecho mierda pero como eso sería algo muy injusto y cobarde de mi parte, decidí pelear a su mismo nivel cuando le di a Bebe todos mis poderes ya que ella es en realidad de mi total confianza.

Aunque debo reconocer que me estaba costando un poco de trabajo sacarle la mierda a los golpes, tal vez sea por el hecho de que al dividirme en cuatro partes mi gran habilidad en el combate mano a mano también se divide en cuatro y solo tengo la cuarta parte de la habilidad de patear culos; pero con esto era suficiente para casi rajársela, hasta que el puto metiche de Josh Meyers interfirió ayudando al marica ese.

Me encabroné tanto que también le quise partir la madre, pero Bebe dijo basta y no tuve más opción que perdonarle el pellejo a ese pendejo, pero al menos lo único bueno de eso es que parece que han roto por completo.

Pero si creyeron que la pelea entre ese pendejo y yo fue buena, no es nada comparado con lo que hiso Wendy cuando Stan y Kyle reconocieron públicamente ser pareja, eso la dejo destrozada y estaba inconsolable pero su tristeza y dolor fueron reemplazadas un momento por la ira y la locura dejándolos hechos puré de papas a los golpes y de hecho ¡Casi mató a Kyle cuando le quiso golpear con un extintor! Pero afortunadamente para él Jack, Gregory y Butters intervinieron y detuvieron a Wendy a duras penas haciendo que recobrara el juicio.

Y para rematar las cosas para ella, sus padres se enteraron de lo que hizo y la castigaron severamente, no puedo evitar sentir lastima hacia ella ya que en poco tiempo su vida se fue directo al demonio.

Y hablando de maricón mayor… eso me recuerda al pobre diablo de Damien. Al parecer él, Pip y Craig y Tweek son los únicos que no tienen problemas amorosos ni nada de eso. Oh eso creía ya que he notado que él últimamente se ha vuelto más pobre diablo de lo que es, en el sentido de que parece ser que sus poderes infernales han disminuido, no sabía porque le pasaba eso hasta que recordé unas historias y leyendas que decían que si un demonio o ser infernal lograba desarrollar sentimientos positivos como el amor, eso disminuiría todos sus poderes infernales, creo que eso sería lo más "lógico" para explicar lo que le está pasando al pobre diablo.

¿Pero entonces que hará? ¿Seguirá con el pequeño Pip corriendo el riesgo de perder sus insignificantes poderes infernales y volverse alguien "normal"? ¿Oh elegirá estos por encima de su lindo angelito? Cualquier decisión que toma le resultará muy perjudicial, solo espero que tome la correcta.

Ahora que ya expliqué todos los problemas amorosos que hay, analicemos lo que le pasó a Gary… Ummm… ¿Quién habrá sido el que lo atacó de esa forma? Debió de haber sido alguien que lo odie mucho o que le tenga un gran rencor personal… él es muy amigable con todos, así que no creo que tenga enemigos… Pero puede ser que haya alguien que odie su exagerada amabilidad y bondad.

Eso deja unos cuantos candidatos, Damien no pudo haber sido ya que Pip lo tiene agarrado de los huevos, lo mismo pasa entre Craig y Tweek, el culón no pudo haber sido ya que cuando atacaron a Gary fue de noche y él de seguro estaba durmiendo en su dulce camita, el Topo tampoco pudo haber sido ya que de seguro debió de haber estado con Gregory haciendo planes para conquistarse a Kyle y Wendy respectivamente.

Así que estaría Trent y sus lameculos Mark y Josh, cualquiera pudo haber eso hecho a Gary y hablando de Josh, ¿Por qué ayudo a Clyde cuando yo le estaba pateando el culo? Un momento… si lo ayudo tal vez es porque… ¿Acaso a él le gusta Clyde?

Esto suena una locura, pero recuerdo que he visitado unos universos en donde ellos son pareja, por más loco que suene y si este es el caso… ¡Creo que le debo dar las gracias! Ya que Bebe me dijo que alguien le mostró a Clyde una fotografía en dónde ella me besaba, ya las piezas están encajando en ese asunto.

Pero en cuanto a Gary… Mark esta tras de Brittany como dije anteriormente, así que queda el cavernario si cerebro de Trent, no sé si lo golpeo para obligarlo a ser su novio a la fuerza, pero también recuerdos otros mundos paralelos en donde él y Kyle son pareja… Un momento, ¿acaso él golpeó para que lo ayudara a ganarse el corazón de Kyle? No sé si esta teoría sea cierta, pero si es así de seguro Frambuesa le arrancaría la cabeza por haber golpeado de esa forma a Gary y quisiera estar en primera fila para ver eso.

-Bueno, ya he mencionado todo lo importante que pasó la temporada anterior, solo espero que todo este rollo mal envuelto se arregle en lo que va a pasar en la siguiente temporada y espero poder ganarme el corazón de Bebe y que los chicos sean felices los unos con los otros- terminó por hablar Alarcón luego de escribir todo eso en su portátil- Ummm… ahora me doy cuenta de que… yo soy uno de los pocos chicos heterosexuales del curso…- se dijo a sí mismo sobándose la quijada y luego palideció- esto ya no me está gustando nada, tengo que conseguir el corazón de Bebe y luego largarnos del pueblo para que no se me contagie las mariconerías de los demás chicos- dicho esto guardó su historia cerró el portátil y se retiró de su cuarto.

**Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 27/05/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado la aparición sorpresa de Fer (Oh sea Cereal Pascual) ya que ella es una de mis mejores amigas por estos lados y la quiero mucho ;D.**

**Espero que les haya gustado también el resumen de la primera temporada de Amores Inesperados, que afortunadamente me salió mucho menos grande que los "resúmenes" de LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK &amp; UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

**Saben, la parte mía sobre lo que dije de que era tímido en expresar lo que siento y las demás cosas si son totalmente ciertas. Pero espero algún día lograr encontrar una hermosa chica que me ame y acepte tal como soy :D.**

**Así que sin más, me despido y recuerden que si ya votaron por una de las historias que están en votaciones, no pueden votar de nuevo y les invito a que vean mis demás fics en votaciones, así que hasta la próxima ;D (Dicho esto salgo de mi casa en rumbo a la de Bebe para ver como esta mientras silbo una canción XD).**


	2. ¿Qué Más Ocurrirá?

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros. Aquí les traigo (Después de milenios de espera XD) el nuevo capítulo de la segunda temporada de Amores Inesperados (Ante esto, se escuchan unos pocos y desganados aplausos) Sí, sí. Sé que me he demorado mucho para seguir con la segunda temporada de mi primer fic de romance, pero como muchos ya saben, tenía las manos ocupadas con mis otras historias.**

**Pero como ya he acabado con tres de mis grandes Multi-Chapters (Los Pecados Capitales, Dragon Ball Z: Legado Familiar &amp; Jurassic Park) me he quitado grandes pesos de encima y puedo comenzar con las secuelas de mis viejos y primeros grandes fics :D**

**Aunque eso sí, a diferencia de la temporada anterior en la que le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, aquí trataré de ir más directo al grano para que no me salga tan descomunalmente grande (Como suele pasarle a mis grandes fics) y espero que los resultados de la trama sean del agrado de todo público ;)**

**Ahora sí, podemos comenzar. South Park no es mío es blablablá de los maricas de blablablá, pero la historia y más blablablá son de MÍ propiedad (Al fin varié la presentación ¿Verdad? XD)**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: ¿QUÉ MÁS OCURRIRÁ?**

Al día siguiente de que Wendy golpeara brutalmente a Stan y Kyle, y que por secuencia se ganó una suspensión por unos cuantos días y ellos dos estuvieran en sus respectivas casas para curarse de sus heridas, los amigos y compañeros de ellos estaban en clases de taller con el profesor Adler.

-Pobre Wendy. Ella no le ha hecho nada malo a Stan y él fue tan desalmado para avergonzarla de esa forma frente a toda la escuela ¿Por qué no habló con ella antes para ahorrarle humillación?- se preguntó a sí misma Bebe entre triste y enfadada.

-Bueno, eso fue algo inevitable- le habló de repente Luis Carlos acercándosele -de una forma u otra, la noticia de que Stan y Kyle eran parejita, la hubiera dejado destrozada. Aun sí él se hubiese tomado la molestia de explicarle todo, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, oh incluso peor, ya que lo habría matado a golpes sin que hubiera alguien cerca para detenerla como lo hicieron Butters, Jack y Gregory cuando ella lo atacó- le explicó.

-Pero no habría tenido una humillación pública tan grande- refutó la rubia rizada.

-Ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes. De todas formas se habrían burlado de ella de alguna manera u otra causándole muchas humillaciones. Al menos con la golpiza que ella le propinó a los dos Súper Mejores Maricas, la hizo alguien del que no es conveniente burlarse y nadie se atreverá a hacerle siquiera una mofa- él trató de ver el lado "bueno" del asunto.

-Pero eso no le habría quitado el dolor de saber que su novio la dejó por otra persona, en especial si fue con otro chico- la chica, aún con eso, no cambiaba su semblante. Cosa que ya comenzó a inquietar al colombiano que no sabía que decirle para que reconfortarla.

-Mira. Wendy es la chica más fuerte del instituto; después de ti claro está, y tarde o temprano encontrara la fuerza para sobreponerse a esto y salir adelante… en especial con los pretendientes que van tras ella- Alarcón dijo esto en susurro viendo a los chicos que van tras Testaburguer.

-Espero que tengas razón…- Bárbara desvió la mirada ya insegura -pero gracias de todas forma- cuando le sonrió un poco, él se apenó y también miró a otro lado con las mejillas levemente rojas.

-De-de nada- la miró sonriendo de igual forma. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que los ojos de cierto castaño contemplaban toda esa escena con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al latino americano.

-Ese infeliz de Alarcón…- Clyde apretó los dientes y cerró con todas sus fuerzas los puños.

-Ya Clyde, no te pongas así de energúmeno- le pidió Token poniéndole una mano en el hombro y dedicándole una sonrisa de superioridad a Kevin que ardía de cólera.

-¡¿Cómo pides que me calme, Token?! ¿Qué tal si Bebe en serio me dejará para estar con ese maldito latino degenerado? ¡YO NO SABRÍA QUE HACER SI ESO SUCEDIERA!- el castaño estaba comenzando a alucinar debido a la ira.

-Bueno…- Stoley se aclaró la garganta -No has pensado… ¿En buscar más opciones?- el ricachón lo vio de mala manera por haber dicho eso -es decir. Hay muchas personas en este mundo y en caso de que Bebe ya no quiera estar contigo, podrías expandir tus horizontes y encontrar a alguien más que te amé y acepte tal y como eres- indirectamente le hizo un ofrecimiento para que se diera cuenta de que hay alguien más cuyo corazón late por él.

-¿Más opciones?- Donovan pareció pensarlo un poco -pues nunca se me ocurrió pensar en buscar a alguien a quién amar aparte de Bebe… ¡Es que hemos estado juntos durante tantos años que…! Perderla a ella es como perder una parte de mí- ambos pretendientes hicieron una mueca tanto de fastidio como de tristeza por el apego que él sigue teniendo hacia la rubia. Sin dudas tratar de ocupar el lugar que ella tiene en el corazón de él seguirá siendo una tarea bastante difícil.

-Ah…- Butters por su lado, tenía la cara apoyada en su mano derecha, muy pensativo con respecto al tema de Wendy -¿Qué será lo que estará haciendo Wendy ahora?- se preguntó a sí mismo para luego ver por la ventana el frío patio de la escuela.

-"De seguro debe estar volviendo a chillar como la nena que es"- la voz gutural perteneciente a Caos en su mente hizo burla -"Aunque pensándolo mejor. Creo que debimos quedarnos más tiempo con ella cuando la fuimos a consolar ayer. En el mejor de los casos, la habríamos hecho sentir bien con algo más que unas simples palabras de aliento"- al decir esto con tono seductor, el joven se puso algo rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡¿Cómo puedes sugerir algo así si sabes por el sufrimiento por el que ella pasa?!- le dijo esto ya también molesto a lo que su otro Yo solo se limitó a responder: "Solo fue una pequeña sugerencia, no te lo tomes a pecho" -aunque… sí, me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo con ella para consolarla en su cuarto. La pobre está tan devastada…- su otra mitad ante eso le dijo: "Ya no comiences a comportarte como una marica llorona que anda chillando por los problemas de los demás" volviendo a demostrar su insensibilidad hacia las desgracias de los demás.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Butters? ¿Qué estuviste en el cuarto de Wendy?- le preguntó de repente Cartman acercándosele con una expresión de molesta más agraviada que la que tendría "normalmente" cosa que hizo estremecer al rubio -¿Por qué estabas con ella?- exigió saber.

-"Ya vino a joder el Snorlax"- se quejó Caos haciendo referencia a ese Pokemon famoso por ser gordísimo, glotón y dormilón. Butters se había puesto a pensar en que decirle a su "amigo" para que no se molestara más de lo que ya estaba, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Pu-pues me acordé de que me habías pe-pedido que investigara cosas so-sobre ella y es-estando en el la situación en la que está, era la mejor o-oportunidad para averiguar sus gustos, en es-especial porque está muy de-delicada- Butters nunca ha sido bueno para mentir, pero esperaba que esta explicación fuese suficiente para calmar el enojo del panzón.

-…- este se le quedó viendo fijamente de forma inquisidora pareciendo no creerle del todo, hasta que lentamente formó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción -¡Eso es, Butters! ¡ASÍ ES COMO SE HACE! Aprovechar que la puta hippie está mental y emocionalmente delicada para poder acercarte a ella, ganarse su confianza y que suelte la sopa ¡Sin dudas has aprendido del mejor!- la palmeó el hombro derecho orgulloso de eso, como si fuera un maestro felicitando a su aprendiz.

-"Huy si claro. Eres todo un ejemplo a seguir, cerdo bípedo"- dijo sarcástico y divertido Caos -"Ahora páganos los 10$ que nos debes por haberte dado esta (valiosa) información"- exigió y cuando Leopold iba a decir algo más, de nuevo alguien fue hasta él.

-Butterscupp- lo llamó su gran primo Jack -Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante… a solas- vio de mala manera al culón, que después de corresponderle el gesto, se retiró a pasos pesados.

-"¿Y ahora que quiere este?"- preguntó Caos ya hastiado y molesto. El rubio gentil le preguntó al mayor que quería.

-Pues ya sabes… sobre Wendy ¿Qué has podido averiguar de ella?- a diferencia del culón, Jack se avergonzó un poco al haber hecho esta pregunta. Cosa que hizo que su primo cerrara los ojos y soltara un suspiro de fastidio al y tristeza al tener que volver a tocar ese tema -Oh mejor dicho ¿Sabes cómo se encuentra ahora? ¿Sigue dolida por el asunto de Stan y Kyle?

-"Siempre había escuchado que los sujetos grandes y musculosos solo tienen puro aire en el cerebro ¡Y tú eres la prueba viviente de eso! Es obvio que ella sigue chilleta por eso"- refutó Caos irónico y exasperado por semejante pregunta tan estúpida.

-Sí… ella sigue muy delicada por eso…- le afirmó.

-Ah carajo…- el mayor se pasó una mano por el pelo ofuscado -¿Y cuándo podrías volver a hablar con ella? Para así saber cómo hacerle sentir mejor- dijo esto ya que no sabía que él había ido el día anterior a la casa de ella para consolarla.

-"Pues como ya lo había dicho antes. A mí se me ocurre una buena forma de consolarla y hacerle sentir mejor"- Caos volvió a hablar con toda picardía.

-No sé cu-cuando podría volver hablar con ella. Sus padres la tienen castigada y no per-permiten que nadie la vea- ahora solo le dijo una mentira a medias

-Me lleva la… bueno, supongo que habrá que esperar a que terminen los días de suspensión para poder volver a tener contacto con ella- el rubio menor trató de no expresar algo que indique que si tuvo contacto directo con ella.

-Ah…- Bradley en todo momento había tenido su vista fijada en él sonriendo como el perfecto marica que es y metido en su propio mundo de fantasías para nada sanas -Butters ¿Cuándo serás mío? ¿Cuándo podremos estar juntos como en los cuentos de hadas?- dejó volar su imaginación.

-Oye ¡CUADRÚPEDO BESA PITOS! Bradley ¿Te pasa algo?- Thomas hizo que dejara de soñar despierto y se diera una bofetada mental por haberse comportado más marica de lo que ya es.

-No-no, no. Estoy bien, Thomas; no me pasa nada- el chico de Tourette no es ningún estúpido y se dio cuenta de que él de nuevo estaba suspirando por el rubio de doble personalidad, cosa que por supuesto no lo pone para nada feliz -¿Ibas a decirme algo?- quiso saber.

-Oh… pu-pues es que ¡TE LA QUIERO ENTERRAR TAN PROFUNDO QUE TE SALGA POR LA BOCA! Quería recordarte el paseo que íbamos a tener hoy en la ¡CONCHA DE TU MADRE! Noche- desvió la mirada ya apenado.

-¡Ah cierto! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado eso?- se sintió un poco tonto por eso -¿Y a dónde iríamos a caminar?- el chico de las ojeras se quedó idiotizado por la sonrisa que él le decido.

-Solo sería una pequeña ¡PICHA DE NENE! Vuelta por el pueblo… "En la cual al fin podré ganarme tu amor cuando te salve la vida de Damien disfrazado de ladrón"- dijo esto para sus adentros con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Y hablando del cachón, él se había apartado de los demás para reflexionar también. Miró sus manos envueltas en llamas y se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo su padre con respecto a que mientras tenga en su infernal corazón sentimientos puros como el amor, sus poderes demoniacos disminuirán a tal punto de que podría morir. Era una difícil decisión ya que debía elegir entre volverse una persona común y corriente, y tener una vida "normal" con su angelito Pip o tener que romper con él y no tener que sacrificar de alguna manera lo que tanto lo caracteriza.

-Maldita sea… ¿Qué no hay manera de que pueda estar junto a él por siempre sin tener ceder mis grandes poderes?- después de unos segundos, apagó el fuego soltando un gemido -¿Oh es que acaso te estás burlando de mí y esta es tu forma de joderme?- miró hacia arriba pensando que el Todo Poderoso lo estaba castigando a puro gusto.

-¿Burlarse de ti? ¿Quién?- se sobresaltó cuando su noviecito se le acercó y lo vio preocupado ya que pareció escuchar un poco de la parte final de esa plática. Se puso a divagar pensando en que decirle para no incomodarlo.

-Eh… ¡Mi papá! Estaba recordando como él me pidió que le ayudara a hacer una fiesta para conmemorar su aniversario con el otro marica de Saddam- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

-¿Era eso? Bueno, se me haría muy lindo que tu padre quisiera organizar una celebración de ese estilo- para su alivio, el inglés se lo creyó todo. Pero se incomodó al recordar lo que estaba atormentándolo -Damien ¿Qué te pasa?- se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él.

-Es que… bueno… yo- no sabía cómo explicarle ese tema tan delicado -Pip… ¿Tú siempre me seguirás amando sin importar sea lo que yo sea o que decisión tome?- esta pregunta desconcertó a su angelical y pequeño novio.

-Pues sí… yo siempre te seguiré amando tal y como eres ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Y qué quisiste decir con la decisiones que tomes?- el pelinegro de nuevo no sabía que decirle.

-Pues… por nada, por nada. Es que me acordé del asunto de Stan y Wendy… y me había puesto a pensar- fue lo único que se atrevió a decirle mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha. El pequeño no le creyó del todo, pero no quiso alegar más y solo se dejó hacer.

Pero en lo que respecta a los chicos que están metidos en sus pensamientos, nadie supera a Gary. En su mirada se podía apreciar la misma desesperación que ha tenido desde que el gorila de Trent Boyett le dio una salvaje golpiza obligándolo a que lo ayudara para tener a Kyle a sus pies; y por si fuera poco, su corazón sigue dolido debido a sus sentimientos dirigidos hacia Stan y que nunca serán correspondidos.

-Santo padre celestial… ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer todo este sufrimiento…?- estaba empezando a dudar de su Fe, algo que uno nunca espero por parte de alguien tan religioso como lo es él -¿Cómo voy a poder salir de todo este asunto? Si trato de pedirle ayuda a alguien… ¡Él podría decirle a mi familia sobre mis preferencias sexuales y sería desastroso!- parecía a punto de estallar en llanto -¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer? ¡¿QUÉ VOY HACER?!- comenzó a golpearse los costados de su cabeza llegando a los límites de la desesperación humana.

-¿Gary?- Gok´Zarah al verlo así, se preocupó y fue hasta él -¿Te ocurre algo? No te vez nada bien ¿Son por tus heridas? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?- al ser medio estúpido, no se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba pasándole.

-No, no. No es eso, se trata de… algo un poco más complicado- el mormón no era capaz de mentirle en la cara a un buen amigo suyo, en especial si se trata de alguien que vela por su seguridad, pero tampoco podía decirle exactamente qué era lo que le ocurría.

-¿Qué es entonces?- volvió a preguntarle el alienígena todavía preocupado, hasta que tomo en cuenta un detalle que hizo que cambiara su expresión por completo y en sus ojos había fuego -¿Acaso es sobre el tipo que te golpeó?- el rubio del chaleco de Jean se tensó por eso y miró de un lado a otro respirando muy agitado -¡¿Se trata de él?! ¡¿Te hizo algo más o te amenazó?!- estaba perdiendo los estribos como en esa ocasión, cosa que llamó la atención de los demás.

-¡Gok por favor, no hagas un escándalo!- le suplico su amor platónico agitando las manos frente a él de forma desesperada. Pero no sirvió de mucho ya que el otro seguía furioso y estaba por volver a gritar encolerizado hasta que alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices, Frambuesa- se trataba de Alarcón que lo miraba seriamente. Si había alguien que pudiese contener la ira del héroe que derrotó fácilmente a Cthullu, ese era el colombiano -la última vez casi destruyes la escuela al haber pisado el suelo de esa manera. Así que o te tranquilizas por las buenas o lo haces a mi manera- esa advertencia fue suficiente para que él se calmara de a poco respirando de forma pausada.

-Lo-lo siento, no… no quería volver a causar un alboroto- se disculpó cabizbajo, para el alivio del mormón que soltó un suspiro y le dio las gracias a Alarcón.

-No hay de qué. Pero para la próxima vez que te pongas así, intenta contar hasta 10 o recuerda algo que te haga feliz para se te pase el mal genio- después de hacerle esta sugerencia, dio media para volver con Bebe -"Ya que si te pones así cuando yo no esté cerca para detenerte, no quisiera ver los destrozos que se producirán"- pensó ya con cierta preocupación.

-Gary… por favor, dime quién de nuestros compañeros fue el que te atacó. ¿Es que no confías en mí?- el extraterrestre se sintió dolido de que su amigo no le dijera la verdad.

-No es que no confíe en ti, Gok… es solo que… simplemente no puedo decirlo. Así que por favor, ya no sigas con eso- se limitó a decir desviando la mirada haciendo que se sintiera peor.

-"Ese maldito maricón. Si sigue así, tarde o temprano descubrirá que fui yo el que le sacó la mierda a ese otro pendejo. Debo hacer algo para desviar su atención y la de los demás sobre ese tema ¿Pero qué?"- pensó Trent molesto y preocupado hasta que sonrió macabramente -"Creo que ya sé que hacer para que ese estúpido y los demás olviden la golpiza que le di al enano religioso"- rió.

-Ya llegué chicos, así que dejen de estar jodiendo para que pueda dar la clase de taller- avisó el señor Adler entrando al aula -esta vez, les enseñaré a hacer un muñeco de madera. Así que presten atención para que no terminen haciendo una babosada- ordenó sacando unos cuantos bloques de madera -lo primero que hay que hacer, es tallar los bloques de madera más pequeños para darles formas de extremidades, para luego…- comenzó a darle forma a uno de los bloques de madera con un cuchillo afilado.

A pesar de que esas clases eran mucho más interesantes que cualquiera de las que daría el viejo maricón de Garrison, varios de los estudiantes le ponían muy poco empeño a la fabricación de un muñeco de madera.

Aunque algunos dejaron volar su imaginación a la hora de hacer los rostros de los muñecos. El Topo le hacía al suyo una cara como la de Kyle sonriendo, cosa que le hacía tener una sonrisa MUY inusual y suspirara un poco. Lo mismo pasaba con Bradley haciendo una cara de Butters, este una de Wendy, Gok sobre Gary, Alarcón con Bebe, Mark con Brittany, entre otros ejemplos.

Pero Jack en vez de hacer la cara de la pelinegra, hacía el rostro de una chica completamente diferente y lejos de estar entusiasmado de alguna forma, tenía gravada una expresión de tristeza y nostalgia igual que los gemidos que soltaba.

-Oh… ¿Será que te olvidaré si lograse tener a Wendy a mi lado…? No, creo que no. Tú siempre seguirás teniendo un lugar muy importante en mi corazón- una lágrima se asomaba levemente de su ojo derecho.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Jack?- cuando Butters le habló, él rápidamente se pasó una mano por la cara fingiendo estarse secando el sudor.

-No, Butterscupp. Estoy bien, es solo que estaba pensando en… mis hermanitos. En que estarán haciendo ahora- al igual que él, tampoco era muy bueno a la hora de mentir.

-"Si claro, grandulón. Sigue tomándonos de inocentes mientras puedas hasta que nos hartemos y te mandemos al demonio y no te sigamos dando el soplido sobre la llorona"- Caos se enfadó.

-¿Cómo estará el judito en este momento? ¿Ya se habrá recuperado de golpiza que esa perra le dio?- se dijo a sí mismo el Topo, ante el desconcierto de Gregory que frunció el ceño por la forma en cómo se dirigió hacia Wendy -¿Cuándo podremos llevar a cabo nuestros planes para quedarnos con los que amamos?- le preguntó a su camarada dejando de lado el rostro de madera.

-Paciencia mi amigo, paciencia. Cuando hagamos los movimientos correctos, tendremos asegurados los corazones de quienes amamos- le aseguró palmeándole un hombro.

-Eso espero. Tomando en cuenta que él y el idiot de Marsh son pareja oficial, será bastante difícil hacer que lo deje para que así yo tenga el campo abierto- el frío mercenario francés estaba teniendo sus dudas.

-Hay Chris. Tantas veces que nos hemos arriesgado en nuestras misiones y te pones así por este asunto- a su compañero se le hacía muy graciosa la aptitud que tenía.

-Deja de hablar mierde- le dijo cortante el castaño con un leve rubor en sus cachetes también bastante extraño por parte suya haciendo que él riera más.

-"Maldito francés apestoso. Si crees que vas a interferir en la relación de Stan y Kyle, estás muy equivocado ya que no permitiré que hagas alguna de tus sucias jugadas"- Kenny no estaba muy lejos de ellos y logró oír algo de lo que hablaban -"Debo avisarles a ellos sobre esto y que no le den la espalda en ningún instante"- después de pensar en esto, siguió tallando… un par de grandes senos en el torso de su muñeco de madera.

Las clases finalizaron y todos los estudiantes se retiraban para volver a sus hogares. Pero ninguno lo hacía con tanta prisa como Gary que quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de los demás viendo de un lado a otro de forma precavida en caso de que Boyett estuviera al asecho.

-¡GARY!- le llamó Mint Berry Crunch acercándosele volando -yo quería…- quiso hablarle aterrizando al lado suyo.

-¡No insistas, Gok! No puedo decirte quién fue el que me pegó- lo interrumpió creyendo que de nuevo iba a indagar en ese tema.

-¡No, no, no! No iba a preguntarse eso de nuevo- lo contradijo y casi enseguida se avergonzó -solo… quería preguntarte si podría ir a acompañarte hasta tu casa. Ya sabes, para que así no te ocurra otra calamidad- le ofreció amigablemente.

-Oh, era eso- el menor enseguida se arrepintió por haber sido así de descortés con él -gracias… no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- esa amistosa sonrisa lo apenó mucho.

-Entonces vamos- los dos comenzaron a alejarse caminando sin percatarse de que unos cuantos los observaron.

-Demonios. Así nunca podré decirle que hacer al cura- se quejó el cavernícola de Trent.

-"Eso es, cerecita. Con buenas acciones como esa, de a poco te ganarás el corazón del fraile"- Luis Carlos reía un poco, hasta que fijó su vista en Bebe -ahora si me permiten…- también volando fue hasta ella -¿A dónde vas, Bebe?- le preguntó aterrizando.

-Iba a casa de Wendy para ver cómo se encuentra. Solo espero que sus padre me permitan hablar con ella- ella estaba algo apurada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Sabes que puedo ser algo persuasivo cuando me lo propongo- esta oferta hizo que la chica que le gusta riera un poco.

-Por supuesto, vamos- el latino sonrió enormemente y comenzaron a caminar sin darse cuenta de que él era ahora el observado.

-Ese malparido hijo de la gran…- Clyde otra vez volvió a arder en cólera.

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti? ¿Sigues molesto por tu quiebre con esa?- le preguntó Josh Meyers tomándolo por sorpresa -mira, no te lo digo para hacerte sentir mal. Pero si ella en verdad no quiere seguir teniendo una relación contigo, debes darle vuelta a la página y expandir tus horizontes- a diferencia de Kevin y Token, él fue directamente al grano.

-¡¿Tú también andas con eso?!- Donovan se indignó por eso -este asunto no le concierne a nadie más- trató de ponerse firme -aunque… ya me lo han dicho tantas veces que…- se entristeció, a lo que la copia barata de Hannibal Lecter rodó los ojos por sus cambios de humor.

-Solo es un consejo, te recomiendo que lo pienses bien- le palmeó un hombro de forma amistosa para luego irse -"maldición, debo hacer algo para que se olvide por completo de esa puta rastrera y se fije en mí. Bueno, mientras empapelo la alcaldía se me ocurrirá algo"- sonrió con ansias.

Kenny también estaba al asecho, solo que se dedicaba a ver de mala manera al Topo, que estaba hablando de algo con Gregory. Cuando los dos tomaron caminos diferentes, decidió actuar y se dirigió hacia él para tener esa charla pendiente.

-¡Hey Kenny!- le llamó de repente Tammy -que bueno que te encuentro. Quería preguntarte si me podías acompañar a la tienda para comprar algo para mi madre- le pidió.

-¿Justo ahora? Pero es que yo…- no estaba seguro de hacerle ese favor, pero a pesar de ser un pervertido, la poca caballerosidad que posee, lo impulsó a ayudarla… en especial porque se trata de una bella chica a la que alguna vez amó cuando eran chicos -está bien, vamos- al igual que las parejas anteriores, comenzaron a alejarse -"Aunque… tengo el mal presentimiento que dentro de poco, ocurrirán más desgracias en torno a nosotros peores a las que han pasado"- frunció el ceño ante ese presentimiento.

**Capítulo dos completado el 20/10/2015.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia, sé muy bien que no avanzó mucho con la trama principal, pero es que quería remarcar algunos importantes detalles que se vieron en la primera temporada.**

**¿Pero entonces que pasará con los chicos? ¿El plan de Thomas funcionará? ¿Qué decisión tomara Damien? ¿Gary revelará que Trent fue quién lo atacó? ¿Qué será lo que ese gorila tendrá planeado para que los demás no sigan indagando en ese asunto? Pues estas y demás incógnitas se irán respondiendo a lo largo de la historia ;D**


	3. ¿Todo Va Para Bien?

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: ¿TODO VA PARA BIEN?**

Luis Carlos acompañaba a Bebe a la casa de Wendy para que la rubia pudiera hablar con ella y verificar como se encontraba. Al llegar, tocaron tres veces la puerta siendo recibidos por Deborah, la madre de la pelinegra, que frunció un poco el ceño al verlos.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- habló algo tosca ya que sabía bien que ellos querían hablar con su hija.

-Buenas tardes, señora Testaburguer, ¿Puedo hablar con Wendy?- le pidió la chica corroborando sus sospechas y que soltara un gemido de molestia.

-Lo siento, jóvenes. Pero ella sigue castigada y no puede hablar con nadie en este momento- su tono se volvió más brusco y quiso cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

-Por favor, señora Testaburguer. Ella está pasando por un momento muy difícil y como yo soy su mejor amiga, debo estar a su lado para consolarla- la rubia le insistió.

-Dije que NO. Así que váyanse- la mayor estuvo por cerrar la puerta, pero Alarcón metió el pie impidiéndoselo y antes de que se ganara una queja, hizo brillar de color morado sus ojos.

-Solo será un momentico, ni que fuéramos hacerle una entrevista o algo así- sonrió ya que estaba usando sus poderes mentales para controlarla.

-Está bien… pasen y siéntanse como en su casa…- habló con voz monótona y con la mirada perdida haciéndose a un lado para que ellos pudieran pasar. Stevens vio fijamente al latino que solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír como si nada.

-Te lo dije, puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo- ella no pudo evitar reír por esta descarada respuesta y negó levemente con la cabeza.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Wendy y volvieron a tocar tres veces la puerta.

-Sí, mamá… ¿Bebe, Alarcón? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- se asombró de verlos.

-Vine hablar contigo- le respondió su amiga, ella le preguntó qué pasó con su madre sabiendo que no le permitiría hablar con nadie -pues al principio no nos permitió la entrada, pero…- vio de reojo al colombiano que sonrió de medio lado.

-Use mi gran poder de convencimiento y don de la palabra- se frotó el puño derecho contra el pecho para luego soplárselo de forma muy creída.

Como era una charla privada de chicas, le pidieron que esperara afuera del cuarto. Así lo hizo, se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta, estaba cruzado de brazos y con todo descaro, se limpió los oídos para poder escuchar todo lo que ellas iban a decir.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Wendy? ¿Mejor?- Bebe la tomó de la mano para apoyarla.

-Solo un poco…- contestó desganada y desviando la mirada -aun no puedo creer que Stan me haya hecho esto… ¿Por qué no tuvo la decencia de hablar conmigo antes sobre eso? ¿Oh es que si lo intentó pero yo solamente trate de convencerme a mí misma de que nada malo estaba pasando y no quería reconocer que lo nuestro ya no existía?- la pelinegra se daba cuenta de que había intentado engañarse a sí misma todo ese tiempo desde que Stan se volvió distante.

-"Ju, hasta que al fin se da cuenta"- pensó Luis Carlos riendo por la gran ironía.

-No Wendy. No es que te hayas tratado de engañar a ti misma, es solo que…- la rubia de detuvo para pensar en que decirle -es solo que la idea de perder al hombre que siempre has amado, hizo que te dieras a ti misma esa clase de pensamientos tan desesperados; fue el mecanismo de defensa que tu subconsciente creó para tratar de hacerte sentir mejor- le palmeó la espalda.

-Solo fui una tonta, no ¡Fui una completa estúpida al no querer aceptar la realidad que estaba frente a mis ojos! Debí haberle hecho caso tanto a ti, como a los demás que me decían que Stan ya no me amaba- Wendy estaba a punto de estallar en llanto de nuevo.

-Ah cielos…- su amiga ya estaba comenzando a exasperarse debido a que no sabía que más poder decirle para animarla. Hasta que recordó lo que Luis le dijo en la escuela -sé que ahora estás devastada por lo de Stan, pero te aseguro que algún día encontraras a un hombre que te de todo el amor y cariño que te mereces, que cierre esas profundas heridas que tienes tanto en el corazón como en la mente y te saque de ese mar de dolor, tristeza y angustia; solo será cuestión de tiempo, te lo aseguro- la tomó de la mano y sonrió.

La pelinegra abrió mucho los ojos por eso, pero luego se puso a pensar. Si Stan ya no la guarda en su corazón y no puede hacer nada para recuperarlo, no debe de estarse lamentando por el resto de su vida, ya que una bella chica como ella puede encontrar en este enorme y basto mundo a otro hombre que le de la felicidad que tanto ansia; aún quedan muchos peces en el mar.

-Oh Bebe… ¡No sabría qué hacer si no tuviera amigas como tú!- la abrazó llorando ya conmovida por sus siempre palabras de aliento -no será fácil y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome… pero espero que cuando me logre reponer del quiebre con Stan… si encuentre a ese alguien que ocupe ese lugar especial en mi corazón- se secó las lágrimas.

-Te aseguro que lo encontrarás- su amiga sonrió más al ver que ya estaba logrando un avance. Alarcón rió un poco haciendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza -ahora que te he ayudado con eso, debo irme antes de que tu padre llegue y haga un alboroto.

-Hasta luego y gracias por tu ayuda, Bebe- Wendy le volvió a dar otro abrazo.

-De nada, para eso están las amigas- después de despedirse, salió del cuarto -perdón por haberte hecho esperar tanto, Luis. Pero ya podemos irnos- le pidió al latino que enseguida se hizo el desentendido para que no supiera que escuchó toda la charla.

-Entonces vámonos- bajaron por las escaleras, pasando al lado de una todavía hipnotizada Deborah que ya soltaba un chorro de babas y estuvieron a punto de cruzar la puerta principal -Huy, casi se me olvida- él chasqueo los dedos frente a ella para que volviera en sí -casi se vuelve una carga para la sociedad- rió un poco ya que casi la dejó en estado vegetativo -¿Ahora que hacemos, Bebe?- quiso saber cuándo comenzaron a caminar por las calles.

-Pues no sé… no pensé en nada más allá de hablar con Wendy… pero si quieres, puedes contarme alguna de tus grandes anécdotas por tus aventuras por los diferentes universos paralelos que existen- la vio sorprendida por eso, pero sonrió de manera cálida y amistosa.

-¡UF! ¿Por dónde empiezo…?- se frotó el mentón de forma pensativa -¿Alguna vez te conté la historia sobre que visite una realidad paralela en donde los personajes del Anime Dragon Ball Z eran reales y los tuve que ayudar a derrotar a un enemigo increíblemente poderoso y en donde aprendí la habilidad de dividirme en cuatro partes?- hizo una referencia a su fic Dragon Ball Z: Legado Familiar.

-Se oye interesante. Cuéntame- le pidió Bebe poniendo toda su atención a lo que fuera a decirle.

-Todo comenzó cuando llegue a ese universo en buscas de aventuras y nuevo desafíos. Al principio creí que era un mundo paralelo estilo Disney o Looney Tuns debido a las personas mitad animal que habían por ahí, pero luego…- con mucho entusiasmo, comenzó a relatar esa historia.

Pasando ahora con Gok´Zarah y Gary, el menor seguía viendo de un lado a otro de forma precavida y disimulada para asegurarse de que el gorila de Trent no estuviera cerca para tratar de hacerle algo en su contra u obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiera hacer, a pesar de que tiene la protección del alienígena. Este lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de tristeza e impotencia ya que tiene tantas ganas de abrazarlo de forma protectora, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, decirle que todo estará bien y que nunca permitirá que alguien le vuelva hacer un daño, y que siempre estará para él para cualquier cosa que necesite; de nuevo se regañaba mentalmente por no tener el valor suficiente de poder confesársele.

-O-oye Gary…- le llamó tímido -yo… quería preguntarte si…- se rascó la cabeza incómodo ya que al igual que como le ocurrió a Bebe, no sabía que decirle u ofrecerle para levantarle la moral, hasta que algo hizo Click en su cabeza hueca -si querías dar una vuelta conmigo alrededor del mundo. Antes cuando me sentía triste, deprimido o frustrado, volar por el mundo y ver sus maravillas, me ayudaba a sentirme mejor- sonrió apenado desviando la mirada.

-¿Eh?- el mormón apenas se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablándole -¿Una vuelta alrededor del mundo? Es muy amable de tu parte, Gok. Pero por más que quisiera, no podría ya que debo estar con mi familia y hacer mis deberes escolares… especialmente el proyecto que hago con Stan- esto lo dijo como susurro, pero el mayor pudo oírlo y frunció el ceño molestándose. Parece que Trent lo tiene tan agarrado de los huevos, que no puede tomarse aunque sea un respiro.

-No será por mucho tiempo, solo un momento. Estarás de vuelta a casa en poco tiempo y te divertirás mucho- le aseguró volviéndole a sonreír apenado.

El de ojos cafés volvió a desviar la mirada pensando. Si seguía sometiéndose a tanto estrés, presión y angustia, y no encontraba la forma de relajarse aunque sea un poco y despejar su mente en caos, tarde o temprano explotará de forma devastadora; así que soltó un suspiro para poder encarar al súper héroe que lo ama en secreto.

-Está bien, Gok. Podemos dar una vueltecita por ahí- su sonrisa amigable, hizo que la de él aumentara a tal punto, que ya se parecía a la del Guasón.

-¡Qué bueno! Hay tantos lugares que quiero mostrarte- como lo ha hecho antes, le ofreció el brazo derecho -¿Nos va-vamos?- volvió a apenarse.

-Vamos- se aferró a él abrazándolo por el costado derecho, siendo apegado por la cintura, y tomaron vuelo hacia rumbo desconocido.

El Topo caminaba hacia la casa de Kyle, quería saludarlo y ver como se encontraba para asegurarse de que estuviera mejor. Al llegar se aclaró la garganta y tocó el timbre.

-Oh, buenas tardes joven- lo recibió Sheila de forma cordial como lo hace con cualquier invitado.

-Buenas tardes, madame. ¿Puedo ver como se encuentra Kyle?- le pidió con un deje de vergüenza y pena tan escasas en él, como su espiritualidad y devoción a una fuerza mayor.

-Oh pues mi Buba sigue mal… pero ya está lo suficientemente mejor para recibir visitas, así que puedes pasar- el francés no pudo disimular para nada su sonrisa e ingreso a la casa para subir a la habitación -Kyle, hijo, tienes una visita- tocó la puerta un par de veces.

-Que pase…- la voz del pelirrojo se oía débil, cosa que causó una mueca de desagrado en el castaño, que al abrir la puerta lo vio usando solamente una holgada pijama azul con pequeñas naves espaciales y planetas que lo recorrían, y unas vendas y gasas rodeándole la cabeza sin tener puesta su Ushanka verde dejando libre sus rulos rojos -¿Christopher…? ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba sorprendido de verlo, esperaba cualquier visita excepto una por parte suya.

-Yo pues… ¿No es obvio? Vine a ver como seguías- rió un poco por esa pregunta luego de que Sheila los dejara a solas para que hablasen -¿Ya no te duele tanto la cabeza?- se sentó a su lado.

-No… ya estoy mejor- quiso asegurarle sobándose la nuca, pero enseguida soltó un gemido de dolor -pero no estoy lo suficiente mejor…- esta leve broma hizo reír al mercenario.

-Debes cuidar tu brillante cerebro o terminarás peor que un pariente de Cartman, quiero decir, peor que un retrasado mental- también bromeó sacándole una risa -No, ya en serio. Esa tipa estuvo a punto de matarlos; es un milagro que sus heridas no hayan sido en verdad letales- el judío desvió la mirada ya angustiado.

-Sobre todo Stan quien se llevó la peor parte… es que un golpe en esa área es una infernal tortura para cualquier hombre. Rezo para que se reponga pronto y no sienta más dolor.

-Es lo que se merece por ser un pedazo de…- el Topo gruñó entre dientes, hasta que se mordió la lengua para no terminar la oración y que el otro no lo pudiera oír -aunque eso es solo la mitad del problema. Recuerda que Testaburguer aún sigue dolida por su ruptura, puede que llegue a los extremos de querer vengarse de ustedes de alguna forma y volver a lastimarlos- le advirtió.

-No, no, no. No digas esa clase de cosas, Chris… obvio que Wendy sigue dolida por todo esto, pero no es de ese tipo de personas que guarden odio en su corazón por mucho tiempo y quiera cobrar venganza contra los que la han lastimado de alguna forma… cuando la marea se baje, todo seguirá como antes, solo que ahora con Stanley y yo como pareja oficial- el apestoso apenas y pudo disimular su mueca de desagrado por estas palabras.

-A ver qué rumbo toman las cosas, pero si llegase a ocurrir lo peor, aquí tienes a un amigo para te salve el pellejo- le acarició un poco su abundante cabellera roja.

-Gracias, Chris. Eres un buen amigo de verdad- no se incomodó por el gesto y se dejó hacer.

-Si claro… amigos…- susurró con pesar para volver a acariciarle el pelo -"Espero que toda esta mierde si salga de acuerdo al supuesto plan brillante que tienes, Gregory"- pensó en su rubio amigo y la "brillante" estrategia que ha hecho.

En la casita de Pip, el inglés cocinaba unas galletitas mientras que Damien estaba en la sala de estar volviendo a ver sus manos envueltas en llamas meditando otra vez sobre su predicamento.

-Ah… ¿Cómo sería vivir la vida común de un mortal cualquiera?- vio su reflejo en un espejo. Hizo que durante unos momentos su piel se volviera blanca normal sin ser tan pálida como una hoja de papel y que sus colmillos desaparecieran teniendo dientes humanos -al menos en apariencia sigo siendo prácticamente el mismo. ¿Pero qué pasa con los otros aspectos? Sería tan frágil como cualquier persona y tendría cero influencia en los demás y ante cualquier adversidad, ya no podría recurrir a mis poderes para solucionar el problema- volvió a su apariencia normal.

-¿Qué decías, Damien?- le preguntó Philip acercándosele con una bandeja con galleta y Té.

-Nada importante, solo recordando algunas cosas- cogió una galleta y al darle una mordida, dejó la marca de sus colmillos -Oye Pip… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dio otro mordisco y tomó el Té.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que me puedes preguntar lo que quieras! ¿De qué se trata?- lo miró con curiosidad.

-Pues… ¿Te encanta tu vida como persona mortal común y corriente? Oh sea ¿Nunca has sentido alguna vez que ser un humano como cualquier otro es algo tedioso y frustrante y que la vida no tiene sentido alguno?- su noviecito lo vio bastante desconcertado por esa clase de preguntas.

-¿Tedioso y frustrante? Pues no, nunca me he sentido así. Bueno, aunque al principio cuando era pobre y mi hermana me maltrataba, Estalla y su madre me habían usado y cuando me mudé aquí y todos también me molestaban, en varias ocasiones me molestaba con la vida y con el mundo por el tipo de tratos que recibía y hasta llegué a considerar mi existencia como un mero chiste de mal gusto y que el día a día era un tedioso y frustrante Infierno que no parecía tener fin, hasta que volviste y cuando nos confesamos y volvimos pareja, hizo que renovara mi Fe en la vida y volviera a ver lo bella que es en realidad y que cualquier problema que se presente, tendrá solución siempre y cuando se tenga a la persona que más se ama a su lado- le explicó para luego sobarle la mejilla y también tomar su Té -¿Acaso consideras que las vidas de las personas normales son tediosas o aburridas o que no tienen significado?- quiso saber.

-No es eso, es solo que… bueno, a pesar de tantos años, sigo sin comprender del todo la aptitud de los mortales- le sonrió tratando de parecer tonto y volvió a tomar de su Té-"Supongo que tener una vida mortal no es tan malo si sigo teniendo a mi lindo angelito a mi lado"- afiló la mirada.

Regresando con Mint Berry Crunch y Gary, el primer que visitaron fue Egipto, más específicamente las tan famosas pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge en el desierto; no hacía mucho calor ya que apenas estaba comenzando el amanecer y los rayos del sol lentamente iluminaban el panorama.

-¿Qué te parece, Gary?- le preguntó sin prestarle atención a lo que tenía enfrente y solo viéndolo a él fijamente.

-Wau… sin dudas, el Señor ha creado verdaderas obras de arte con la naturaleza- el chico estaba maravillado por el majestuoso paisaje que tenía frente suyo, eso fue suficiente para hacer que sonriera un poco -¿Podemos volar por encima del terreno para poder admirarlo mejor?- pidió.

-¡Por supuesto! Sujétate de nuevo- con mucho gusto, lo volvió a cargar y volaron a baja altura.

Y como lo dijo el mormón, pudieron apreciar mejor el paisaje que tenían bajo ellos, viendo como las personas oriundas de la región se preparaban para iniciar un nuevo día, como la fauna local también iniciaban una nueva lucha por sobrevivir (Oh sea carnívoros cazando herbívoros y estos corriendo por sus vidas) y una fuerte y cálida ventisca los azotó cubriéndolos de arena y polvo.

-Cof… cof… jamás había estado en una tormenta de arena, es la primera vez que estoy en una- el joven del chaleco de Jean tosió un poco y se sacudió la suciedad.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte con esto- el alien se disculpó creyendo que obró mal.

-No Gok, esto es algo nuevo para mí y que nunca había experimentado, gracias- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el oji-café rió de forma genuina cosa que maravilló más al súper héroe.

-Y eso que aún faltan otros lugares bellos que visitar- tomaron rumbo ahora a la ciudad de Roma, flotando encima del tan reconocido Coliseo Romano -¿Esta ciudad también es muy linda, cierto?-

-¡Claro que es muy bonita!- el chico miraba todo a su alrededor, hasta que fijó su vista en la estructura que tenía bajo ellos -pero… ver el lugar en donde tantas personas inocentes fueron sacrificadas solo por entretenimiento…- ese comentario pesimista fue una alarma para el alien.

-Mejor cambiemos de panorama- ahora se dirigieron a esplendida ciudad de Paris levitando encima de ¿Adivinan qué? La Torre Eiffel -¿Qué tal? También es linda.

-Linda no, majestuosa…- retomó la aptitud positiva que tuvo.

-"Por algo es la ciudad del amor"- pensó el extraterrestre ya viéndolo con una sonrisa estúpida y estuvo a punto de darle un tierno beso, pero otra vez esa alarma sonó en su cabeza haciendo que alejara la cara que ya se puso roja como un tomate -Co-continuemos- y antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa, siguieron con su Tour.

Entre los lugares más destacables que visitaron fueron la Torre de Pisa en Italia, la Isla de Pascua, Las Siete Torres de Moscú en Rusia, la Gran Torre del Reloj de Londres en Inglaterra, la milenaria Muralla China, el Monte Fuji de Tokio en Japón, la imponente estatua de Jesús en Río de Janeiro en Brasil, el Catillo San Felipe de Barajas en la ciudad de Cartagena de Colombia, entre otros (A pesar de que visitarlos en ese orden, significa que tuvieron que dar muchas vueltas)

-¡Pero que lindos!- Gary estaba acariciando a un canguro, ya que estaban volando al lado de una manada de esos animales saltarines en Australia -también es la primera vez que puedo ver uno y tocarlo- puso una de esas sonrisas que volvían loco al alien -¡Oh cielos, mira la hora!- le mostró su reloj -debemos volver al pueblo ya.

-¿Ya? Oh bueno, si tú lo dices…- desganado, el mayor volvió a decir la palabra mágica ¡SHABLAGO! Que lo mueven instantáneamente de un lugar a otro -ya llegamos…- aterrizó frente a la casa de los Harrison; ya se había hecho de noche en el pueblo de South Park.

-Espero que mis padres no se molesten mucho- el religioso iba ingresar a su vivienda, pero se detuvo y dio media vuelta para verlo -No sabes cuánto te agradezco este paseo por el mundo, Gok. Hizo que olvidara todos mis problemas y que me sintiera mucho mejor.

-Ah…- por enésima vez, el héroe se apenó y desvió la mirada -de-de nada, sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera ya que me… eres uno de mis mejores amigos- internamente se dio una patada en los huevos porque otra vez le faltó el valor para decirle lo que siente.

-Con todo lo que has hecho por mí en todo este tiempo, ya te considero mi mejor amigo- abrió los ojos de par en par cuando él le dio un amistoso abrazo, pero los cerró y respiró hondamente deleitándose con el dulce aroma de su cabello volviendo a sonreír como estúpido -hasta mañana y de nuevo gracias por todo- se despidió agitando la mano e ingresó a su hogar.

-Ah…- no quitaba su embobada sonrisa y parpadeó unas veces -si esto sigue así… ¡POBRE GANARME SU AMOR!- gritó triunfal para retirarse volando dando piruetas de alegría y dicha.

-¡HEY TU, NO JODA! ¡Te copiaste de mí!- le recriminó Alarcón apoyándose en el marco de una de las ventanas de su casa ya que desde hace rato terminó su paseo con Bebe -ahora que las cosas parecen ir de color de rosas a Frambuesa, veamos cómo le está yendo a Thomas y su "brillante plan" para ganarse el corazón y culo de Bradley- cogió una esquina de la pantalla y la volteó como si fuera la página de un libro o comic.

Los aludidos ya tenían su tiempo desde que comenzaron a pasear. El rubio rizado hablaba animadamente de algún tema a lo que el rubio de Tourette solo se limitaba a escucharlo sin decir nada (aparte de sus insultos involuntarios) Pero en realidad se estaba impacientando de que Damien no apareciera fingiendo ser un ladrón que quiere asaltarlos.

-"¿Por qué se demora tanto? Falta poco para que deje a Bradley en su casa"- miró su reloj.

-… después de le dije a Pip que si seguía juntándose tanto con los chicos del otro grado 10, todos ellos podrían desaparecer "misteriosamente"- el viejo Bi-curioso terminó de contar ese relato riendo un poco -¿Thomas? ¿Me estás escuchando?- lo llamó haciendo que diera un saltito.

-E-e-este… ¡Por supuesto que NO TE VOY A DEJAR SER EL DOMINANTE te estaba oyendo! No quiero ni imaginar lo que Damien le haría a ellos si se volvieran cercanos a ¡SU PUTO PADRE CALENTURIENTO! Pip- fingió reír un poco -"Y no quiero imaginar que estará haciendo ahora con él en vez de ayudarme como lo había prome…"-

-¡MANOS ARRIBA, IDIOTAS!- como todo un cliché, un ladrón con antifaz salió de un callejón empuñando unas pistola.

-¡SANTO DIOS!- el rizado enseguida alzo sus brazos presa del pánico. Todo lo contrario a Thomas que sonreía enormemente y carraspeó para seguirle el juego al maleante.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Aquí tiene todo mi ¡SEMEN POBRIDO! Dinero ¡Por favor no ME FOLLE dispare!- con manos temblorosas, le iba a dar su billetera haciendo que sonriera con malicia -¡Mira, es la CONCHA DE TU MADRE policía!- señaló hacia atrás.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el bandido fue tan estúpido que dio media vuelta creyéndose el cuento.

Enseguida aprovechó el momento y le dio un derechazo, luego un izquierdazo; obvio que no estaba peleando con todas sus fuerza y solo aparentaba. El malhechor le apuntó con el arma.

-¡THOMAS!- gritó Bradley aterrado creyendo que iba a ver morir a su amigo frente a sus ojos.

-¡BANG!- pero su "salvador" sujetó la pistola e hizo que apuntara hacia arriba evitando ese tiro mortal y su otra mano se entrelazó con la del bellaco comenzando a forcejear.

-Muy bien hecho Damien, muy bien hecho. Actúas como un verdadero ¡COÑO URGIDO! Ladrón- lo felicitó por su actuación.

-¿Qué cosa?- la rata de basurero no entendía a lo que se refería, pero se inclinó hacia adelante cuando recibió un rodillazo en el abdomen y después otro golpe en la cara que lo tiró al piso, tosiera mucho e hizo que perdiera su arma.

-Ahora lárgate antes de que me ponga ¡BIEN CACHONDO! Furioso de verdad- Thomas lo amenazó tronándose los nudillos y viéndolo con fuego en los ojos.

-¡Ya me voy, ya me voy!- siendo un perfecto cobarde, la rata se levantó y corrió casi cayéndose hasta que se les perdió de vista.

-"Sin dudas Damien es un muy buen actor, digno de un Óscar"- el rubio rió un poco.

-Thomas… ¿Estás bien?- Bradley lo miró de un lado a otro con mucha cautela.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien ¡DESESPERADO PARA RECURRIR A ESTO! ¿Y tú?-

-También me encuentro bien… ¡Y todo gracias a ti! ¡ME SALVASTE!- como hizo Gary con Gok, Bradley le dio un sorpresivo abrazo amistoso -solo Dios sabe que cosas nos pudo haber hecho ese maldito si tú no le hubieras enfrentando ¡ERES UN HÉROE! Te debo la vida- el más alto sonrió complacido ya que su plan tuvo un éxito rotundo.

-De nada Bradley, es lo que hubiera hecho por cualquiera de mis ¡GATAS EN CELOS! Amigos… "en especial por ti que de ahora en adelante, solo te fijarás en mí olvidando por completo a Butters"- pensó esto ya sonriendo de forma esperanzadora.

**Capítulo tres completo el 08/11/2015.**

**Parece que las cosas para Gok y Thomas marchan a la perfección a la hora de ganarse el corazón de los chicos que aman ¿Pero si lo conseguirán?**

**Al menos Wendy está dispuesta a no seguir atormentándose por perder Stan y cuando está totalmente listo, su corazón se abrirá para que alguien más ocupe ese lugar especial dentro de él. También espero que les gustara como Bebe y yo la fuimos a visitar y use mi "don de la palabra" XD.**

**Damien también parece estar dispuesto a volverse un humano común y corriente con tal de poder estar junto a Pip (Que ternurita XD) ¿Pero a qué plan se estaba refiriendo el Topo? Pues como ya se los he dicho antes, descúbranlo en el transcurso de la historia ;D**


	4. Parece que no

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: PARECE QUE NO (Respondiendo a la pregunta del capítulo anterior XD)**

Pasó otro día, lo que para Wendy significaba que ya podía volver a la escuela ya que solo la suspendieron dos días. Muy malas noticias para ella ya que tendría que encarar todas las opiniones que los demás estudiantes iban a tener sobre ella volviendo a angustiarla y hacer que se sintiera la persona más miserable y desdichada de la Tierra.

Estaba parada frente a la entrada principal del instituto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba hondamente el frío aire que agitaba su largo cabello azabache y falda amarilla ya que estaba tratando de prepararse lo mejor posible para cruzar las puertas y hacerle frente a los demás.

-Dios… por favor dame la fuerza para poder soportar esto- después de soltar un último suspiro, ingresó abriendo lentamente las puertas. Los alumnos seguían en lo suyo, oh sea hablar entre ellos o prepararse para comenzar las clases y al principio no le prestaron atención.

Pero cuando caminaba de forma lenta por el pasillo, todos y cada uno de ellos dejó de hacer todo eso y la vieron fijamente en silencio; algunos de forma desaprobatoria, otros con miedo y precaución, otros más reían un poco ya sea en forma de burla o en señal de que apoyaban el "bello espectáculo" que hizo hace un par de días. Comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, cosa que hizo que ella suspirara cerrando los ojos de nuevo sabiendo que esto era lo que iba a ocurrir y apegó su mochila a su pecho acelerando el paso.

-Wendy…- susurró Bebe viéndola con pesar. A su lado estaba Alarcón que la veía con ojos entrecerrados metido en sus pensamientos.

-Ella no se merece esto…- Butters habló de esa misma forma e hizo el ademan de ir a ayudarla, pese a los pésimos comentarios de Caos diciéndole que aprovechase el momento para ligársela.

-¡¿Tienen algún puto problema, manada de idiotas?!- para la sorpresa de todos, Cartman se acercó a Wendy a la pelinegra -si alguien intenta joderla de alguna forma ¡Se las verán conmigo!- la mayoría enseguida desvió la mirada y aparentaron volver a sus asuntos ya asustados porque nadie en su sano juicio quisiera ser víctima de alguna de las venganzas de Eric Cartman.

-¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo esa bola de manteca?- a Gregory eso no le causó una pizca de gracia, haciendo reír al Topo; mientras que Jack e incluso Butters también se molestaron.

-¿Cartman?- Wendy no podía creer que ese puto cerdo asqueroso, racista, grosero, desalmado y demás defectos, se haya tomado la molestia de apoyarla -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- lo vio desconfiada.

-Que preguntas tan estúpida haces, perra hippie. Tú ya has sufrido mucho por culpa de los dos súper maricas y no sería justo que sigas sufriendo aún más todavía- puso una de sus amplias sonrisas de superioridad al creer que hizo una buena acción.

-Oh pues… gracias por ayudarme- la sonrisa que ella le dedico, lo apenó un poco, pero se contuvo.

-De nada, puta feminista. Ahora ve a clases antes de que todos te vuelvan a desear un mal de ojo- dicho esto se retiró volviendo a poner esa sonrisa engreída.

-¿Eric Cartman ayudando a alguien por cortesía? Sin dudas es una señal del fin del mundo- re Topo volvió a soltar una leve risita.

-"¿Qué traerá entre manos esa morsa sin colmillos?"- Caos miraba fijamente al culón de mala manera hasta que se le perdió de vista -"Un momento ¿Por qué rayos nos ponemos así? Si estamos ayudando a la albóndiga para que se gane el culo de la llorona, es de esperarse que haga alguna de sus pendejadas"- se desconcertó por la aptitud que él y Butters estaban tomando.

-Ese puto saco de estiércol…- Jack al estar tan molesto, cerraba con fuerza los puños apretando las manos de sus hermanitos y esta vez no escuchó sus quejidos y peticiones.

-Que Cartman se preocupe así por alguien, demuestra que hasta la persona más desalmada, tiene algo de bondad en su corazón ¿Verdad Damien?- Pip estaba maravillado por la "obra de caridad" que el panzón hizo. Pero al ver al pelinegro, notó que él respiraba algo agitado, tenía los ojos cerrados y se sobaba la sien derecha -¿Damien?- enseguida se preocupó por eso.

-No… no… estoy bien… es solo que… ayer un puto cura pedófilo trato de exorcizarme echándome agua bendita y recitando uno de esos malditos pasajes de la Biblia- volvió a recurrir a mentiras para no preocupar al pequeño rubio -"maldición ¿Por cuánto más seguiré con esto?"- se exasperó.

-"Oh… cómo me gustaría que Cartman hiciera lo mismo por mí"- pensó triste la misma persona que ha estado pendiente de lo que el culón ha hecho en todo este tiempo.

Cuándo la marea se bajó y todos los jóvenes fueron a sus clases para iniciar con la jornada estudiantil, Wendy estaba en su asiento aislada de los demás con la cara apoyada en su mano derecha y tamboreando un lápiz contra un cuaderno sin saber que hacer volviendo a pensar en su situación. La única que estaba a su lado era Bebe por supuesto, pero no decía nada y solo la apoyaba con el valioso regalo del silencio y prudencia; en contraste con las demás chicas que estaban a distancia ya que incluso ellas le tenían cierto temor a la pelinegra.

-¿Entonces el plan salió bien y al pie de la letra?- preguntó Jack a Thomas en voz baja.

-¡Por supuesto que sí GORILA CON CEREBRO DE ESTIÉRCOL! Damien fue tan buen actor, que hasta me creí que se trataba de un ladrón de verdad ¡Su actuación fue digna de un Óscar! Y a partir de ahora, Bradley dejará de ¡METERSE CONSOLADORES POR EL CULO! Estar pensando en Butters y me amará por haberle salvado la ¡PIJA TAN PEQUEÑA QUE TIENE! Vida- el rubio de Tourette estaba totalmente seguro que su "elaborado plan" tuvo un éxito rotundo.

-¿Yo buen actor? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el aludido acercándoseles extrañados.

-¡Por lo de ayer CABEZA DE TORO CACHÓN! La forma en como interpretaste a un clásico delincuente ayer fue sencillamente tan perfecta, que cualquier persona se la hubiera creído ¡El plan que hicimos funcionó de las mil VAGINAS PELUDAS maravillas!- Thomas estaba tan feliz, que parecía ser que en cualquier momento iba a abrazar y besar al pelinegro.

-¿El plan? Bueno, en realidad… yo no pude hacer lo acordado. Es que no me sentía bien y se me olvidó ayudarte con ese asunto y también se me olvidó avisarte que no podía hacerlo- se disculpó.

-Espera un momento ¡CHUPA PENES! Si tú no fuiste ese ladrón contra el que pelee ayer, eso significa que…- Thomas se paralizó al darse cuenta de que en verdad había arriesgado su vida al enfrentarse a un auténtico ladrón que estuvo a punto de matarlo -oh… ¡MIERDA!-

-Ya Thomas, no te pongas así- Jack le puso una mano en el hombre para calmarlo mientras que el oji-rojo rió un poco -lo importante es que estás vivo y que de ahora en adelante, ese mari… Bradley- se corrigió a último momento -dejará de lado su obsesión por Butterscupp y enfocará todo su cariño y amor en ti- hizo una mueca de repulsión por esto último.

-Suponiendo que en serio de la noche a la mañana, olvide por completo al otro loco y caiga perdidamente enamorado de ti- Damien no perdió tiempo en meter la cuchara en la cacerola para luego ver a Pip, que hablaba con un emocionado Gary -"Pero yo sería capaz de hacer eso y mucho más con tal de estar al lado de mi angelito para siempre"- soltó un gemido.

-¿Entonces el gorila de Jack ya no te seguirá jodiendo cada vez que te acerques a su hermanita?- preguntó Josh a Mark que estaba hablando sobre como el aludido le dio las gracias.

-Así es. Como le salvé a la vida a la lindura, él está en deuda sagrada conmigo y no tendrá más opción que aguantarme, darme alguna oportunidad para ligármela y demostrar cuanto significa ella para mí- el otro pelinegro estaba totalmente seguro de que iba a ganarse a Brittany.

-Ummm… salvar a la persona que amas de morir para así ganarse su aprecio y cariño ¿Eh? Me estás dando buenas ideas…- al mini Lecter ya se le están ocurriendo varios planes maquiavélicos -¿Y tú Trent? ¿Aplicarás la misma estrategia? ¿Y haz encontrado la forma de hacer que todos olviden la golpiza que le diste al marica de Gary?- le preguntó al rubio más grande del salón.

-Me encanta como se oye ese plan, sucio y ruin, lo indicado para mí. Y sí, ya he pensado en la manera de hacer que todos dejen de estar pensando en ese mariquita- el brabucón miraba fijamente a cierto estudiante con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo con mucha malicia.

-¿Y visitaste todos esos lugares ayer? ¡VAYA! Que suerte tuviste. A mí me gustaría tanto poder ir a todos esos sitios y disfrutar de su variedad y grandeza- Pip estaba hablando con Gary sobre el paseo que este había tenido con Gok´Zarah.

-Fue tan divertido. Jamás pensé que algún día pudiera visitar todos esos sitios y mucho menos en un solo día- el mormón rió un poco -sabes… nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo considerado y atento que es Gok, siempre tan servicial y cortés… ayuda a tantas personas sin pedir nada a cambio en su labor de héroe… tiene un corazón tan noble como el que cualquier héroe de verdad posee…- se quedó viendo fijamente al aludido que estaba dibujando algo en su libreta con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro -y tampoco me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que es…- esto lo dijo sin pensar suspirando un poco.

-¿Qué dijiste?- quiso saber el otro pequeñuelo ya que no pudo oír eso último.

-¿Eh? ¿Dije algo más?- ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo acabo de decir -dije que es un alivio tener un buen amigo como lo es él y que se preocupe por sus seres cercanos- volvió a fijar su vista en el súper héroe que derrotó al poderoso y temible Cthullu con enorme facilidad.

-Oh…- lo que él dibujara, era a sí mismo agarrado de la mano con el mormón dentro de un corazón y caminando por la playa -ya quiero que esto pase de la fantasía a la realidad- soltó uno de esos tantos suspiros que los enamorados sueltan por la persona que uno ama.

Kenny estaba diciéndole a Butters el problema que hay con el Topo y que está tras Kyle.

-¿A él ta-también le gusta Kyle?- el de ojos celestes no podía creer lo que acabó de escuchar.

-"Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Ese sabiondo parece tener casi tantos pretendientes, que pelean por su culo, como los que tiene Wendy; aunque debo reconocerlo ¡Jamás esperé que el apestoso fuera uno de esos! En serio sí que estamos rodeados de puros maricas"- a Caos eso le dio mucha risa.

-No solamente debo prevenir a Kyle sobre esto, también debo hablar seriamente con ese francés para que deje de meter sus narices en dónde no le incumbe y no intente joder su relación con Stan- siguió hablando el rubio de la capucha naranja viendo da mala manera al mercenario que estaba hablando de algo con Gregory -había pensado en recurrir a la fuerza en caso de que no quiera desistir, pero él siendo un mercenario entrenado… ya sabes, no sé si pueda aguantarle el paso. Así que necesito de tu ayuda para que…- iba a pedirle un favor.

-¡¿Quieres que te ayude a pelear contra…?!- el de doble personalidad se espantó por esa idea. Kenny enseguida tuvo que taparle la boca haciendo el típico ¡SHIII! Para que se callara.

-"Por un demonio ¿Por qué últimamente todos recurren a nosotros para que los ayudemos en sus babosadas?"- Caos lejos de preocuparse, solo se molestó.

-¡No es eso, Butters!- Kenny lo regañó en voz baja -lo que iba a pedirte era que le pidiera a Jack si me puede echar una mano con ese asunto. Sabes muy bien que él es uno de los pocos en la escuela en poder poner en su lugar a alguien como lo es el francesucho ese- solicitó.

-¿Pe-pedirle a-ayuda a Jack?- Butters comenzó a frotarse los nudillos -Pues no sé… sa-sabes muy bien que a él no le gusta tener nada con los gays, así que no creo que se pres-preste para eso. ¿Por-por qué no se lo pi-pides a Luis Car-Carlos o a Gok´Zarah o Da-Damien?- Kenny rodó los ojos por la contraoferta que él le hizo.

-No se lo pido a Alarcón ya que a pesar de que nos ha ayudado en varias ocasiones… es muy irresponsable y se distrae con mucha facilidad- hizo referencia a cuando al latino se le olvidó dejar esa carta a Wendy para que hablara con Stan en privado -a Gok no le gusta meterse en los problemas de los demás y Damien de seguro pediría el alma a cambio o algo así; ¿No podrías pedirle ese favor a tu primo?- le insistió.

-Ah…- el oji-celeste desvió la mirada ya que de nuevo se veía obligado a hacer algo que no le gusta para nada -es-está bien… hablaré con Jack a ver si pu-puede ayudarte con eso.

-Gracias Butters. Te debo una- Kenny sonrió ampliamente. Caos como de esperarse la embarró al decir: "Ahora al que le debes el alma a nosotros, pulgoso muerto de hambre".

-¿De qué estarán hablando esos dos y por qué ese degenerado le tapó la boca a Butters?- Bradley los veía fijamente y si las miradas mataran, Kenny ya se habría muerte un millón de veces.

-Oye Tweek- Craig llamó a su paranoico novio -¿No te has dado cuenta de algo muy peculiar?-

-¿Pe-peculiar? ¿Qué quieres decir?- el rubio lo vio sin comprender -Acaso te refieres a… ¡¿A qué todos nosotros somos objetos de observación para muchas personas que les gusta ver todas las cosas que nos ocurren y se divierten con nuestros infortunios y esperan ansiosos cuál será la siguiente calamidad que ocurrirá y después…?!- Craig se tapó la cara fastidiado por las locuras que él estaba diciendo, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va hacer? es por eso que lo ama tanto** (NA: que** **ENORME ironía es que Tweek se haya puesto a decir eso ¿cierto? XD)**

-No Tweek, no se trata de eso- le acarició el pelo para calmarlo -a lo que me refiero es que al aparecer todos nuestros compañeros y amigos están metidos en situaciones difíciles debido a cursilerías como amores no correspondidos, triángulos amorosos, rompimientos y demás tipo de pendejadas, y parece ser que tú y yo somos los únicos que no estamos pasando por ese tipo de asuntos ¿No se te hace curioso eso?- le explicó todavía sobándole su melena alborotada.

-¡Oh, era eso!- el paranoico se tranquilizó -pu-pues debemos sentirnos afortunados de que na-nada malo esté o-ocurriendo con nosotros- sonrió aliviado.

-Lo mismo digo, Tweekers, lo mismo digo- Tucker sonrió de la misma manera y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla apenándolo un poco ya que estaban en público.

A la hora del almuerzo, los Teams estaban en sus respectivas mesas, y pese a la amenaza que el culo gordo saltó, los demás estudiantes hablaban entre sí sobre el asunto de Wendy, Stan y Kyle.

-Se nota que esa manada de chismosos no tiene nada mejor que hacer- refutó Alarcón, que de nuevo se había sentado en la mesa del Team Rubio -Si yo me tomé la molestia de chismosear todo lo que ha sucedido en este mundo paralelo, es para conseguir material para hacer mis historias- se justificó y le dio un sorbo a su gaseosa -entonces como nos ibas diciendo Thomas… ¿No te dio miedo hacerle frente a ese malandrín?- le preguntó divertido sabiendo lo que en realidad pasó.

-Este… al principio si tenía ¡UNA FUERTE PIQUIÑA EN EL ORTO! Miedo, pero pude mantener la calma y engañarlo para darle ¡BIEN DURO POR EL CULO! Su merecido y salvarme a mí y a ¡LA PUTA QUE ME QUIERO MAMAR! Bradley- el segundo rubio más grande de la mesa fingió seguridad.

-Eres todo un héroe, Thomas- se sonrojó mucho por el cumplido que le dijo Bradley.

-Sí… todo un héroe de verdad- Damien y Jack rieron un poco por la gran ironía del asunto.

-Pero cuidado se te sube la fama a la cabeza. Podrías atraer la atención de muchas personas y no de la que quieres en realidad- los demás vieron a Alarcón de forma extrañada sin haber entendido a lo que se refería y los que sabían del asunto, rieron más todavía.

**WENDY POV (Ya era hora que hiciera el POV de un personaje ¿cierto? XD):**

Estaba sentada con mis amigas en nuestra mesa. Tenía la mirada gacha y miraba la comida en mi bandeja sin ánimos de comerla. Santo Dios… ¿Por qué no me has dado la fuerza que te había pedido? Puede que Cartman haya hecho que en la mañana nadie se atreviera a decirme algo, pero en estos momentos puedo oír perfectamente el cuchicheo que los demás hacen sobre mí.

La única esperanza que me queda para que nadie siga temiéndome, rechazándome y burlándose de mí, es que ocurra otro evento en la escuela de mucha mayor magnitud que lo hecho por mí, cosa bastante difícil ya que algo como que la presidenta estudiantil haya sido traicionada por su novio que la dejó por otro nombre y que casi los mata en un ataque de ira asesina, es algo que no se puede superar con facilidad.

Y ese es solo la mitad del problema, también esta ese enorme hueco en el corazón. A pesar de que accedí a seguir el consejo de Bebe… ¡MALDICIÓN! No es tan fácil dejar de lado a la persona que ame por prácticamente mi vida entera ¡¿Cómo se supone que siga adelante y trate de encontrar a ese alguien especial que ocupe el lugar que tuvo Stan?!

Calma Wendy, calma. No actúes de nuevo como una desesperada de primera clase, despeja tu mente y piensa. Veamos que otras "opciones" tengo a mi alcance. Ummm… ¿Qué otros chicos han mostrado afecto por mí y me han ayudado de alguna manera?

Esos son Butters que me ha estado apoyando desde prácticamente el inicio de todo este martirio, Gregory que también ha estado pendiente de mí. Diría que son los únicos que tal vez podrían interesarme, pero también hay otros dos que vale la pena mencionar.

Es Jack, que cuando estaba lastimada de mi rodilla, él se tomó la molestia de ayudarme e incluso fue uno de los que me quiso abrir los ojos sobre que Stan ya no me amaba (Cosa que me molestó en ese momento) y también ha mostrado cierta preocupación hacia mí, y el último es… nunca pensé decir esto, pero el odioso de Cartman es el cuarto ya que también unas cuantas, mejor dicho, esporádicas ocasiones, ha mostrado un leve rastro de preocupación hacia mí, y no me refiero solamente por lo que hizo para defenderme hoy.

Si ellos 4 son mis pretendientes, por así decirlo, ¿Cuál sería la mejor opción? Obviamente Cartman es la peor opción de todas, el hecho de que me haya ayudado no quita al hecho de que me ha molestado en muchas ocasiones en el pasado y sinceramente no me imagino a alguien que pueda aguantar su pésima aptitud ni ahora ni en un millón de años.

El tercero sería Jack. No me cae mal como Eric, ni le guardo alguna especie de rencor, ni me desagrada, pero no nos conocemos de forma profunda, de seguro se debe a que lleva poco tiempo relativamente en la escuela, pero su aptitud es… ¿Cómo decirlo con sutileza? Muy brusca. Solo tengo que recordar las salvajes golpizas que le ha dado a Mark cuando él intenta pasarse de listo con su pequeña hermana Brittany. Sé que el deber de cualquier hermano mayor es cuidar a sus hermanos-as del peligro, pero es que él en serio sí que se pasa de sobre protector.

El segundo está Gregory. Siempre pensé que él me seguirá guardando rencor cuando lo insulté y mandé a diablo, pero es todo lo contrario ya que me sigue tratando de forma caballerosa, es atento, comprensivo y me ha aconsejado de alguna en más de una ocasión e incluso me ha ido a visitar para ver cómo me encontraba; además… de que en serio se trata de un chico muy apuesto.

Y por último Butters. Como una vez se lo dije, nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo tierno, considerado, altruista, también muy atento que es. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, y parece que esa linda sonrisa que adorna su adorable rostro de niño es eterna; y pese a que sé que tiene unos leves problemas mentales, es alguien con un verdadero corazón de oro. E incluso fue a verme cuando estaba castigada a mi cuarto para apoyarme.

Sin dudas él y Gregory son los mejores candidatos que tengo para sanar esa grave herida que tengo en mi pecho y espero que enserio puedan ayudarme a superar mi quiebre con Stan… si amado Stan que nunca será mío de nuevo.

**FIN DEL WENDY POV.**

Ya se había vuelto de noche, Bradley caminaba con una bolsa de plástico en la mano ya que sus padres le habían pedido que fuera a comprar algo en la tienda cercana a su casa.

-Hay Thomas… sin ti lo más probable es que no podría seguir caminando de esta manera por las calles…- rió un poco.

-Y no podrás seguir caminando de nuevo por lo que te voy hacer- le habló de repente un hombre que tiene un pasamontañas en la cara, saliendo de un callejón, tomándolo del brazo derecho haciendo que soltara la bolsa y de un jalón lo obligó a meterse al callejón

-¡AUXI…!- iba a gritar aterrado, pero él le dio un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo bocabajo y le pisó las espalda sacándole un grito -¡¿Qué quiere de mí?!- giró la cabeza viéndolo con unos horrorizados ojos que dejaban caer ríos de lágrimas.

-Algo que te va a doler mucho, marica- ese tipo se tronó los puños listo para propinarle al pobre e inocente rubio rizado la peor golpiza que alguna vez le hayan otorgado.

**Capítulo cuatro completado el 07/12/2015.**

**Que sorpresa, el culón odioso de Cartman va montado en su caballo blanco a salvar a la pobre Wendy, todo un "caballero" ¿cierto? XD. Y era más que obvio que el ladrón con el que Thomas peleó, era uno de verdad, sí que estuvo de buenas al no morir ¿Verdad? y sí, parece ser que la única parejita que no está metida en esa clase de problemas amorosos y cursis es el Creek, espero que les haya gustado la referencia que Tweek hizo XD**

**Pero Wendy de nuevo sigue hundida hasta el fondo, sigue sufriendo por todo lo que le ha pasado, pero al menos ya está considerando tener algo con los pretendientes que pelean por ella, un importante paso a su recuperación emocional y mental.**

**¿Pero quién es ese tipo misterioso y que le hará a Bradley? Si lo adivinan díganlo por PM para no arruinarle la sorpresa a los demás lectores ;D**


	5. ¿En la Mira?

** AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: ¿EN LA MIRA?**

Ya pasó otro día para dar inicio a una nueva jornada estudiantil (Para la desgracia de los alumnos)

-¿Me pides que ayude a ese degenerado a mantener a raya a ese apestoso francés ya que también le gusta el sabiondo de Kyle?- preguntó Jack con repulsión a Butters después de que este le hablara de ese asunto -¡NI HABLAR! No voy a ensuciarme las manos con esa clase de maricadas- se negó rotundamente a lo que Butters cerró los ojos suspirando ya que sabía que iba a ponerse así.

-"¿Por qué no nos sorprende eso de ti?"- Caos rió un poco por la ironía.

-Po-por favor Jack… sabes bien la si-situación tan difícil por la que Kyle y Stan están pasando. Hay que ayudarles con eso ya que no se encuentran en su me-mejor forma para…- el rubio menor no pudo seguir hablando ya que el mayor golpeó fuertemente una pared agrietándola.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO, BUTTERS!- retrocedió asustado por el tono con el que le estaba hablando -sabes muy bien que yo apenas tolero a esa clase de gente. No digo nada sobre Bradley y los demás porque son nuestros amigos. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, el resto puede meterse sus problemas por donde les gusta que le den- su primo no podía creer lo que estaba saliendo de su boca; de seguro dijo eso por el asunto del rubio rizado tan perdidamente enamorado de él.

-"Pero si es lo que he estado diciendo todo este tiempo"- Caos solo rió más todavía por eso.

-Además, si ese mugroso tan desesperadamente quería mi ayuda ¿Por qué no tuvo el valor de pedírmelo personalmente en vez de pedírtelo a ti?- Jack siguió hablando toscamente.

-"Pues por eso mismo, porque no tenía los huevos suficientes para suplicarte por ayuda, gorila"- le voz gutural en la mente del oji-celeste seguía deleitándose con lo que él decía con desprecio.

-Primo por favor… ayuda a mis a-amigos con eso. Solo debes mantener a raya al Topo, nada más- Butters, al igual que Kenny, le insistió. Jack soltó un gemido ronco y le dio la espalda cruzado de brazos -si no lo haces por ellos, hazlo por mí, como un favor- cerró los ojos gimiendo de nuevo.

-Ah maldita sea…- se giró para encararlo -solo por ti, primito. No porque me caigan bien los "súper mejores maricas" y el cochino degenerado- accedió de mala gana, pero Butters sonrió alegre y le dio las gracias -ve a clases mientras busco a mis hermanitos para dejarlos en el suyo y reza para que no cambien de opinión- se retiró a pasos pesados.

-"Yo pagaría por ver como el cavernario le saca el asqueroso relleno a la marica francesa"- con ese último comentario de mal gusto por parte de Caos, Butters se retiró ya preocupado de nuevo.

-… después le di un último puñetazo en su desfigurada cara tirándolo al piso demostrando que yo fui el más cabrón de toda la correccional y nadie más se atrevió a desafiarme después- a la vez que los 2 primos estaban teniendo esa charla, Mark le estaba contando a Brittany otra de sus "grandes" anécdotas para intentar impresionarla.

-¿Pe-pero qué no solo los bárbaros recurren a la vi-violencia para resolver sus problemas?- como ha pasado antes, la chiquilla lejos de asombrarse, se intimidó.

-Díselo a tu "encantador" hermano mayor- el patán se sobó el mentón ya algo molesto, cosa que hizo reír a Ed que también oía sus historias -verás linda. Lo que sucede es que las correccionales y cárceles son lugares muy peligros en dónde tienes que ser rudo para sobrevivir; ya que ante el primer ápice de debilidad, te volverás presa fácil- le explicó apartándole un mechón de pelo.

-El lugar digno para los tipos como tú- comentó de repente Doguie acercándoseles y viendo de mala manera al pelinegro que le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Se te perdió algo, enano?- se le acercó para querer darle un golpe, pero al ver como la rubia se preocupó, se contuvo para no hacer algo que le haga perder el aprecio que ella le tiene.

-…- el pelirrojo carraspeo para hablar con firmeza y no demostrar lo asustado que estaba -es que las clases ya van a comenzar… y los vine a buscar para que no llegaran tarde- trató de mostrarse desafiante, pero la mirada que Stomper le dedicaba, hacía que comenzara a temblar levemente.

-Pero que considerado de tu parte, cuatrojos- Mark luchaba fuertemente para no golpearlo -cuando las clases comiencen yo con mucho gusto acompañaré a la belleza y a mi cuñadito a su salón, no es necesario que te tomes esa gran molestia- sonrió con burla haciendo que se pusiera rojo del coraje, que la chica estuviera así pero de la vergüenza y que el otro rubio riera tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué no mejor te vas a joder con tus amigotes a otro lado en vez de fingir que Brittany te interesa y dejas de cortejarla con tus tonterías?- ese golpe bajo fue más de lo que Mark estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa levantándolo del piso con facilidad y que lo viera directamente a los ojos de los que casi parecían salir chispas. Fue suficiente para que Ed dejara de lado las risas y lo viera ya asustado como su melliza que comenzó enrollar su coleta derecha con el dedo índice.

-Escúchame muy bien tú, puto enano pelirrojo de mierda- Mark acercó su boca al oído derecho de él hablándole en voz baja -yo no finjo ningún interés y la amo de verdad, así que si vuelves a decir algo como eso e intentas arrebatármela, te mataré con mis propias manos ¿Entendido?- el menor no dijo nada ya que estaba paralizado por el miedo, así que estaba por gritarle.

-Ma-Mark, por favor no le ha-hagas nada. Es mi amigo- la tímida voz de Brittany hizo que de nuevo tuviera autocontrol en sus acciones y bajó al pelirrojo que retrocedió ya aterrado.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides, lindura- le sobó la mejilla derecha apenándola como antes.

-¿Pasa algo?- quiso saber Jack acercándoseles aun con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh nada, cuñadote. Solo hablaba un poco con la chica más linda y tierna que alguna vez haya pisado la escuela- en otras circunstancias, Jack le habría tirado todos los dientes a Mark por semejante lisura. Pero como sigue en deuda porque le salvó la vida a su hermanita y porque se dio cuenta de que no es tan odioso como lo parece, decidió pasar esto por alto.

-Espero que solo sea eso, una simple charla- la mirada que el grandulón le dedico, hizo que se sobresaltara un poco y sonriera de forma nerviosa -pero ya vayamos a su salón de clases- tomó de las manos a sus hermanitos y comenzaron a caminar.

Brittany giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Mark quién le chequeó el ojo apenándola de nuevo, pero cuando este y Doguie se vieron, se volvieron a desear lo peor con sus miradas hasta que el menor fue tras los tres hermanos.

-El único que se ganará a esa preciosidad seré yo y nadie más de este mundo- también tomó su propio camino andando con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Clyde se encontraba frente a su casillero buscando sus cosas, estaba solo ya que Token y Kevin estaban haciendo en los suyos. Seguía teniendo en su rostro la misma expresión de tristeza combinada con enojo que ha tenido desde que Bebe ya no quiere saber nada de él.

-Bebe…- susurró y parecía que iba ponerse a chillar como una nena.

-Oh pero miren a quién nos encontramos, si a la bebita llorona- habló de repente uno de los tantos brabucones de la escuela acercándosele con unos cuantos de sus amigos.

-Sí, la nenita que se puso a chillar porque su puta novia no lo quiere y le dio la patada- se burló otro haciendo reír al resto.

-¿Qué quieren?- Clyde no solo estaba preocupado, sino también molesto por lo que le decían

-Huy que carácter ¿Es que acaso te vas a poner a llorar como cuando se murió tu mamita?- ese comentario fue un golpe demoledor al ya de por sí frágil corazón del castaño cuyos labios comenzaron a temblar y bajó la mirada para que no se notaran sus lágrimas y todos esos pesados comenzaron a burlarse de él diciéndole muchas cosas hirientes.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo, manada de idiotas? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que el pobrecito ya ha sufrido demasiado?- Josh se les acercó con la misma expresión que poseía Jack.

-Es que nosotros solo…- iba a alegar uno de ellos, pero la mirada que él les dedicó, hizo que casi todos se estremecieran -solo… íbamos a irnos y ya- todos se fueron como los cobardes que son ante la mirada desconcertada de Clyde que no podía creer que él lo volviera a ayudar.

-¿No te hicieron nada esos pendejos?- el pelinegro se le acercó.

-No, estoy bien… gracias- se pasó una mano por la cara para limpiarse sus lágrimas -¿Pero por qué me ayudaste?- quiso saber luego de que se soplara la nariz.

-Porque no me parece justo que tú, que has pasado por tantos infortunios en estos días por culpa de Bebe, tengas que aguantarte las tonterías de imbéciles como esos tipos que solo te quieren joder más de lo que ya estas- Clyde no podía creer que uno de los más temidos patanes de la escuela mostrara algún tipo de preocupación por los demás.

-Gracias de nuevo- su sonrisa amigable y tierna hizo que él tuviera que aguantarse las ganas para no sonreír con malicia por estarse ganando lentamente su aprecio y confianza.

-No hay de qué. Ahora vayamos a clases antes de que más de esos imbéciles aparezcan- cuando el castaño comenzó a alejarse de él ya pudo sonreír ampliamente con sadismo -"Y yo sé muy bien la forma en cómo puedes compensarme todo lo que he hecho por ti"- afiló la mirada y lo siguió.

-Oh ¡MIERDA!- suspiró Thomas con tristeza. Ya estaba en clases con sus amigos y compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa, Thomas?- le preguntó Gary. Su ojo lastimado y demás heridas ya estaban curándose.

-Es por Bradley. No ha venido y cuando lo ¡QUIERO FOLLAR! Llamo por celular no me responde y al llamar a su ¡CULO ESTRECHO! Casa nadie tampoco me responde- le respondió el mayor -y no sé por qué, pero ayer en la noche ¡SOÑÉ QUE ME LO ESTABA COGIENDO HASTA EL CANSANCIO! Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre que algo grave le pasó- el mormón lo vio extrañado por eso.

-Gracias por haberle pedido ayuda a tu primo, Butters- Kenny le estaba dando las gracias.

-"No lo agradezcas tanto, pulgoso. Lo más seguro es que como pago te pida que te pongas en 4 patas o algo así"- la otra personalidad de Butters volvió al ataque con sus pésimos comentarios

-¿Y pudiste hablar con Kyle y Stan para advertirles del Topo?- le preguntó para no pensar en eso.

-Pues verás… yo quería ir a decirles sobre eso, pero este… es que tuve que de nuevo acompañar a esa chica llamada Tammy con algunas cosas y… tú ya entiendes- arqueó ambas cejas rápidamente.

-"Claro que lo entendemos, gata en celo. Tus tácticas de ligamiento siempre surten efecto"- Caos habló con todo el sarcasmo que posee.

-Vaya Wendy ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy por eso! Y no solo eso, sino que me siento orgullosa de que al fin quieras darle vuelta a la página y vayas abrirle tu corazón a alguien más- Bebe estaba felicitando a su amiga pelinegra luego de que le dijera de sus intenciones -y no pudiste haber elegido mejores candidatos. Gregory es tan guapo, caballeroso y considerado, mientras que Butters es tan lindo, tierno y servicial. Sin dudas tienes muy buenos gustos- le palmeó el hombro haciendo que ella sonriera algo apenada y desviara la mirada -¿Con quién lo intentarás primero?-

-Pues no sé en realidad… es que ambos han sido tan considerados conmigo que…- estaba indecisa.

-¿Por qué no tratas con los 2 al mismo tiempo? Así sabrás cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos que tienen hacia ti y quien es el verdadero merecedor de tu corazón- le recomendó la rubia rizada.

-¿Al mismo tiempo? Pues no sé ¿Eso no me haría quedar como una de esas chicas que se revuelcan con más de uno solo para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales?- Wendy estaba preocupada por esto ya que querer salir con más de un chico a la vez, empeoraría más su ya de por sí, enclenque imagen pública ante los demás.

-¡Para nada! No es como si te fueres acostar con ellos en la primera cita o algo así- Bebe rió un poco por esa ocurrencia -así que ánimo, Wendy. Busca a ese hombre que sea digno de ti y si no es alguno de esos dos rubios tan simpáticos, será alguno de los tantos hombres que habitan este enorme y basto mundo- le volvió al palmear el hombro.

-"Sí, pero por lógica debe ser alguno de los chicos que están tras ella y no cualquier fulano que aparezca de repente como pasa en alguna películas y series de TV"- pensó Luis Carlos divertido.

-¡YA LLEGUÉ MOCOSOS IDIOTAS!- como de costumbre, apareció el viejo maricón amargado de Garrison -Y antes de que Craig o Alarcón o alguno de ustedes me conteste con alguna de sus estupideces, debo darles un aviso importante- hizo esta advertencia justo cuando el joven del chullo iba a levantar el dedo medio y el latino abriera la boca para decir una de sus gracias.

-¿Cuál es ese aviso? ¿Qué va a renunciar y dejar de ser nuestro maestro de clases? Si es así, dígalo rápido para poder hacer fiesta- casi todos rieron cuando Damien le hizo esta burla, excepto Pip que le dio un codazo regañándolo.

-¡Sí no fuera porque tuvieras tus poderes infernales…!- el calvo estaba ardiendo del coraje -el aviso es para los amigos de Bradley. Se trata de… algo serio- se rascó la nuca cosa que desconcertó a más de uno -deben ir a la oficina de la directora, no me pregunten a mí de que se trata el aviso, pregúntenselo a ella- los miembros del Team Rubio se vieron entre sí para que de uno en uno se levantaran de sus asientos y salieron del salón para ir a la oficina de la directora.

Al llegar a ella, de nuevo estaban el Chef y Mackey, solo que a diferencia de como estuvieron ante Wendy, esta vez se veían muy tristes lo que por supuesto preocupó a los chicos.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¡PUTOS METICHES DE MIERDA!- quiso saber Thomas quién era el más preocupado.

-¿Acaso hicimos algo malo?- Butters se angustió y comenzó a frotarse los nudillos como siempre.

-No, ustedes no han hecho nada. Les pedimos que vinieran aquí por su amigo Bradley…

-¿Le paso algo a ¡LA SURIPANDA QUE NO ME HA PAGADO! Bradley?- la directora fue interrumpida por Thomas que enseguida se alteró.

-Sí, su amigo… está internado en el hospital ya que ayer en la noche lo encontraron en un callejón mortalmente herido- todos los rubios se quedaron sin aire por esa noticia hasta que reaccionaron.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron Butters, Jack y Gok al mismo tiempo -¡NO!- les tocó el turno a Pip y Gary.

-…- Thomas seguía sin habla ya que apenas estaba logrando procesar lo que había oído. La persona que tanto ama en secreto ¿En estado crítico? -No… ¡NOOO!- dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina comenzando a correr todo lo que sus piernas podían darle dejando un rastro de lágrimas.

-¡THOMAS, ESPERA!- le pidió Jack yendo tras él.

-"Hay que ver el lado bueno de todo esto, ya no tendremos que aguantar las mariconerías de ese cabeza de trapero y podremos salir temprano de la escuela"- Butters gritó furioso dentro de su mente debido a ese comentario por parte de Caos, que sin dudas, es el peor hasta el momento.

Al llegar al hospital, Thomas enseguida fue a la habitación de Bradley después de preguntarle a la recepcionista; sus demás amigos apenas y podían mantenerle el paso.

-105… 106… 107 ¡COÑOS EMPIOJADOS!- estaba contando las habitaciones -110… ¡Aquí es!- al encontrar el cuarto, enseguida abrió la puerta -¡BRADLEY!- quedó paralizado por lo que vio.

No le prestó atención al doctor y enfermera que estaban presentes, ni a los padres de Bradley que lloraban desconsoladamente ya que sus ojos se enfocaron en él. El rubio rizado estaba acostado en una cama con muchas máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, en especial las que monitorean su pulso y ayudan a respirar; y pese a que una manta le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, lo poco que se podía ver causó que el rubio de Tourette de nuevo dejara de respirar y quedara paralizado.

El brazo derecho de Bradley estaba enyesado y colgaba de un cable del techo, el izquierdo tenía muchas marcas de golpes, pequeños cortes y estaba siendo atendido por la enfermera que le ponía vengas, curitas, gazas y pomadas. Tiene el ojo derecho morado, un parche en el otro, la nariz estaba rota, sus orejas parecen coliflor, y tiene unas cuantas raspaduras y cortaduras por toda la cara cerradas por puntos.

-¿Eh? ¡OH! ¿Tú eres uno de los amigos de mi hijo, cierto?- le preguntó la madre de Bradley.

-Bradley…- los ojos de Thomas también se llenaron de lágrimas -¡NO!- enseguida fue hasta él para abrazarlo descargando su llanto en él.

-¡¿Estás aquí Thomas?!- intervino Jack llegando al sitio junto con el resto del Team Rubio y cada uno de ellos también quedó atónito al ver las deplorables condiciones en las que estaba Bradley.

-Oh santo Dios…- Gary se llevó ambas manos a la boca. La golpiza que Trent le había dado fue solo un cariñito comparado con lo que le ocurrió al rubio rizado. Gok le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho una barbaridad como esta?- Pip no solo estaba horrorizado, también indignado por semejante salvajismo y con un pañuelo se secó sus lágrimas.

-"Cuando nos dijeron que estaba grave sabía que iba a estar bien jodido ¡Pero no sabía que hasta este punto!"- hasta Caos estaba impactado y se arrepintió por el pésimo comentario que hizo.

-Bradley…- Butters también se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar. Puede que también le moleste las cosas que él hace para "cortejarlo" pero de igual forma lo quiere como amigo.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo- Jack cerró los puños de la tan fuerte que las manos se pusieron pálidas y le temblaban los brazos.

Cuando la conmoción pasó, unos policías querían hablar con ellos y los padres de Bradley para saber si conocían a alguien que quisiera agredir al chico de esa manera tan bestial.

-Nosotros no tenemos enemigos ¡No sabemos quién podría hacerle tal cosa a nuestro niño!- la madre de él seguía inconsolable.

-Nosotros tampoco conocemos a alguien que le guarde algún tipo de rencor a nuestro amigo para que lo deje en ese estado- agregó Jack palmeándole la espalda a Butters.

-Tal vez no sea alguien quién odie de manera personal a su amigo y puede que esto sea más complicado de lo que parece- comentó el otro oficial a lo que el más grande de todos le preguntó a qué se refería -es por esto- les pasó unas fotografías.

Eran fotografías del callón en donde Bradley fue atacado. En las sucias paredes estaban escritas con sangre las palabras: "MUERTE A LOS MARICAS" "LOS GAYS SON UNA ABOMINACIÓN, UNA PESTE QUE DEBE SER ERRADICADA" "NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA HABER ACABADO CON CADA UNO DE LOS MARICONES QUE HAY EN ESTE INMUNDO PUEBLO"; entre otras ofensas.

-"Oh genial lo único que nos faltaba ¡Que un puto homofóbico ande por ahí jodiendo a los muerde almohadas! Y lo peor es que tiene muchas opciones que elegir"- espetó Caos fastidiado.

-Y pensar que supuestamente vivimos en una sociedad más tolerante y permisiva…- Pip veía cada una de las fotos de forma desaprobatoria.

-Sí… permisiva y tolerante- Gary se incomodó por eso debido al asunto de su familia -¿No tienen pistas sobre el responsable de esto?- le preguntó a los oficiales.

-De momento nada. Pero descuiden, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para atrapar al culpable y hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho- les aseguró.

-"Sí claro, es el mismo cliché que de seguro ya le habrá dicho un montón de veces a las demás personas"- a Caos ya se le bajó la angustia y retomó su humor de muy mal gusto.

-Bradley…- Thomas estaba alejado de ellos, le sujetaba la mano izquierda y le acariciaba el cabello todavía derramando lágrimas -"¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justamente cuando ya había logrado un avance contigo? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"- ya también estaba preso de la ira.

Ahora el nuevo rumor que corría por cada esquina de la escuela era sobre la paliza mortal que le dieron al desdichado Bradley, cosa que opacó un poco el asunto de Wendy, pero era algo que ya preocupaba de sobremanera a más de uno, en especial a los que batean del otro equipo.

-¿Un homofóbico anda por ahí agrediendo a los gays? ¡CARAJO! Si no fuera suficiente con toda la mierda que ha ocurrido últimamente ¡Ahora esto!- Kenny era uno de los tantos indignados.

-¡OH SANTO DIOS! ¿Y qué tal si la persona que le hizo a Bradley nos caza de uno en uno mata a golpes o de otras maneras más brutales? ¡ESO SERÍA HORRIBLE Y NO HAY NADA QUE PODAMOS HACER PARA DEFENDERNOS Y LUEGO…!- como era de esperarse, Tweek comenzó a exclamar sus locuras jalándose el pelo, hasta que Craig lo tomó de las manos apartándoselas.

-Calma Tweek, calma. Nada nos va a pasar al resto de nosotros y mucho menos a ti. Sabes muy bien que para que alguien te toque uno solo de tus bellos mechones de cabello, primero tendría que pasar por encima de mi ca… ¡Quiero decir! Que yo jamás permitiría que alguien te intentara lastimar de alguna forma- Tucker se corrigió a último momento ya que si terminaba esa oración, solo estaría echándole más leña al fuego.

-Que lindura, el príncipe encantador montado en su caballo blanco y brillante armadura va en rescate de su princesa en apuros- Damien le hizo burla ganándose la seña obscena de él.

-¿Acaso no harías lo mismo por tu "princesita" pobre diablo?- enseguida quitó su sonrisa burlona cuando Alarcón le restregó eso -tal y como lo supuse- le tocó a él sonreír con sorna -Tú y el cara de ladrillo deben estar atentos con sus noviecitos y evitar que alguien los quiera joder. Ahora el problema es que hacer con los "súper mejores amiguitos" ya que en sus deplorables condiciones, serán presas mucho más fáciles- habló ya serio.

-Lo dices como si tu fueras alguien quién en verdad se preocupa por los demás- le habló Clyde viéndolo con ojos de matador, gesto que fue correspondido por el latino.

-Yo podré ser todo lo grosero, patán, retorcido, holgazán, descortés y arrogante que puedas imaginarte, pero al menos nunca le gritaría e insultaría de forma grave a la mujer que me gusta y acusaría sin fundamento alguno- Cartman soltó un "¡HUY!" debido a este golpe bajo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el castaño golpeó la mesa con el puño derecho a la vez que se paraba abruptamente -¡Repite eso!- lo desafió. Alarcón abrió la boca listo para escupirle cada palabra.

-¡Nos estamos desviando del tema!- Token intervino y tomó a Clyde de los hombros e hizo que se sentara también viendo de mala forma a Luis -Sea quién el responsable del asunto de Bradley, debemos poner de nuestra parte para detenerlo y evitar que vuelva a causar otra calamidad- mostró liderazgo para tratar de asombrar a Clyde, cosa que mosqueó a Kevin.

-¿Y sudar de forma innecesaria para defender a los maricas? ¡Ni hablar! No cuenten conmigo para nada- comentó el culón mostrando su falta de altruismo a lo que Kenny susurró de forma desaprobatoria: "¿Por qué no me sorprende de ti, Cartman?"

Gary ya había vuelto a su casa. Ahora su frágil mente debía lidiar con el tema de su amigo moribundo, un peso extra a la gran carga que lleva encima.

-Hijo- su madre y padre se les acercaron -escuchamos lo que ocurrió a tu amigo, lo sentimos tanto- le dieron un tierno abrazo que él aceptó gustoso -rezaremos para que se reponga.

-Gracias, mamá- el chico le sonrió, hasta que recordó un tema delicado -mamá… papá… ¿Qué opinan de los homosexuales? ¿Ustedes son de esas personas que creen que ellos son una aberración o son de los que los tratan con el mismo respeto hacia otra persona?- sus padres lo vieron confundidos por esas preguntas.

-Pues Dios nos dio a nosotros los humanos el libre albedrío de tomar nuestras propias decisiones y decidir lo que queramos ser- el chico los oyó atentamente -pero… no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero la simple idea de que un hombre sea pareja de otro hombre y de que una mujer sea la pareja de otra mujer, es algo que… simplemente no es ético y va en contra de la naturaleza humana ya que en las sagradas escrituras se dicta que una pareja siempre debe estar conformada por un hombre y una mujer, ni más ni menos, y que cualquier tipo de derivado, es algo que no cuadra de ninguna forma- el rubio cerró los ojos suspirando -¿A qué se debe eso?-

-Pues porque ese amigo mío es gay y solo por ser eso, casi lo matan. Cosa que me parece injusta- les mintió a medias. Sus padres le dijeron que si quería algo, se lo darían -no, ya estoy un poco mejor. Gracias- sonrió de manera forzada para que se fueran -Dios… ¿Es que acaso esto no tendrá solución alguna?- se sujetó los costados de la cabeza y negó lentamente.

**Capítulo cinco completado el 21/12/2015.**

**Pobre de Bradley ¡Casi lo matan a golpes! Será todo un marica de primera clase y todo eso ¡Pero no era para que lo jodieran de esa forma! Y ahora parece que hay un puto homofóbico al asecho ¿Qué harán los chicos de SP para detenerlo?**

**También pobre de Thomas y Gary, el primero por ver a su gran amor en ese estado lamentable y el segundo debido a que sus padres no son para nada flexibles con el tema de los gays ¿Qué opinan ustedes sobre ese asunto?**

**Al menos Mark si está logrando buenos avances con Brittany ;D pero Jack como era de esperarse tan reacio a ayudar con el asunto del Topo ¿Qué terco es, cierto? y como se podrán dar cuenta, a mí no me da miedo reconocer mis grandes errores como persona y decirlos en frente de todos (Sonrío orgulloso de mí mismo XD)**

**Ahora a ver que más infortunios ocurrirán de ahora en adelante :O**


	6. Algunos Ríen, Otros Lloran y Emocionan

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: ALGUNOS RÍEN, OTROS LLORÁN Y OTROS SE EMOCIONAN**

Pasando ahora con Stan, este seguía en su cama aún muy adolorido por sus pobres huevos rotos. Pero gracias a que los chismes se mueven más rápido que loa velocidad de la luz, se pudo enterar de lo que le pasó al pobrecito de Bradley.

-Ahora un homofóbico anda por ahí… agrediendo a los homosexuales. Esto cada vez se pone peor- estaba molesto y preocupado -Kyle… ¿Podré protegerte de ese tipo en caso de que te quiera hacer algo también?- con dificultad se removió y con una temblorosa mano derecha tomó una foto de su mesita de noche. Era de él junto al judío juntos sonriendo alegremente -no sabría que hacer… si algo llegara a pasarte –paso su pulgar por la cara de su amante.

-Hijo, tienes visitas- le habló de repente Sharon entrando a su cuarto y dejando pasar a Kenny.

-¿Cómo estas, viejo? ¿Te siguen doliendo los cojones?- Sharon en vez de molestarse por tal descaro, rió un poco y se retiró para dejarlos solos -¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó ya serio.

-Sí… un poco mejor a como lo estuve hace unos días…- sonrió de manera forzada cuando él se sentó a su lado -¿Y saben algo… sobre ese tipo que le pegó a Bradley?- también se puso serio.

-Llamé a Butters y le pregunté si él y sus amigos sabían algo, pero de momento no hay ningún sospechoso. Espero que encuentren rápido al bastardo que hizo eso y lo jodan como se lo merece- el rubio cerró los puños encima de sus pantalones -y hablando de bastardos… vengo a decirte algo muy importante sobre ese mugroso del Topo- Stan lo miró confundido y preguntó a qué se refería -resulta que a ese puto también le gusta Kyle.

-¡¿Qué?!- Stan abrió mucho los ojos por eso -¿Cómo sabes eso?- se sobó de nuevo la entrepierna.

-Verás Stan. Últimamente me he dado cuenta de la aptitud que ese odioso toma cuando está con Kyle es diferente a la que tiene normalmente y…- comenzó a explicarle el motivo de sus sospechas -… y por eso también hay que avisarle a Kyle para que no se fíe de ese estúpido y se dé cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones- finalizó su relato ante el desconcierto de Stan.

-Así que esa es la razón por la cual ese idiota ha estado tan apegado a mi Kyle en estos últimos tiempos… ¡PARA ARREBATÁRMELO!- al gritar esto, hizo otra mueca de dolor y se sujetó sus genitales -pero ya verá cuando me recupere… le voy a dar la paliza de su vida.

-No te preocupes por eso. Butters le pidió a su primo mayor a que nos ayude con ese asunto- Kenny trató de calmarlo con eso, pero tenía sus dudas al respecto.

-Gracias, Kenny. Eres un amigo de verdad al preocuparte de esa forma por Kyle y yo- Stan le sonrió de manera amigable, pero ahora él fue quién sonrió de manera forzada.

-Si… por mis amigos… por Kyle… por Kyle…- susurró el nombre del judío y desvió la mirada.

Cuando las clases finalizaron, Gregory le había pedido a Wendy que la acompañara a dar un paseo para hablar un poco. Ella al principio no tenía muchas ganas de salir con alguien, pero al recordar lo que Bebe le dijo, decidió pasar el rato con él a modo de "cita" y conocerlo mejor.

-¿Qué opinas sobre que hay un posible homofóbico al asecho, Wendy? ¿Crees que ese tipo de personas son de mentes cerrara y retrogradas?- le preguntó para iniciar una conversación en la cafetería de Tweek. Pero la chica solo veía hacia afuera a través de la gran ventana del local metida en sus pensamientos -¿Wendy? ¿Me estás escuchando?- ella volvió en sí pidiendo perdón y que le repitiera lo que dijo -te estaba diciendo sobre cuál es tu opinión sobre ese posible homofóbico en las andanzas y si crees que esa clase de gente es de mente cerrara y retrograda.

-Por supuesto que ese tipo de personas es de mentalidad obtusa y retrograda. Es increíble que a pesar de que nosotros los humanos hemos evolucionado y vuelto más "civilizados" de lo que éramos antes, aún quede esa clase de gente que no tolera los gustos y preferencias de los demás y consideran "anormales" al no seguir el mismo patrón que la mayoría. ¿Por qué a esas personas les cuesta tanto aceptar a su prójimo sin señalarlo de forma acusadora y respetar su forma de ser?- Gregory sonrió internamente ya que no solo logró entablar una conversación en la que ella esté dispuesta a dar su opinión, sino que logró distraer su mente de los problemas que tiene.

-Es por esa clase de personas intolerantes y de mente cerrada que la sociedad es como es. Si tan solo todos pudiéramos vivir aceptando a los demás sin importar sus creencias y preferencias, el mundo sería un mejor lugar- él le siguió la corriente para simpatizar y seguir charlando.

Siguieron con ese intercambio de opiniones, pensamientos filosóficos sobre lo que es correcto y lo que no es correcto durante un buen tiempo; tanto así que ni se dieron cuenta de que era hora de cerrar la cafetería si no fuera porque Tweek les dijo que era hora de irse acompañado de una de sus locuras como que la mente de ellos está siendo controlada por aliens o gnomos o algo así.

Él volvió a llevarla a su casa con la misma cortesía que ha usado antes (Oh sea lame culo)

-Gracias de nuevo por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Gregory- le dio las gracias parada en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

-De nada Wendy. Para mí fue todo un placer. Recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras- como siempre, tan caballeroso y educado haciéndole reír -que pases buenas noches, nos vemos mañana- se despidió.

-Igualmente, hasta mañana- cuando él se fue en su lujoso auto, ella se le quedó viendo hasta que se le perdió de vista y soltó un suspiro -Puede que Bebe tenga razón… esto no está nada mal. Ahora recuerdo porque antes había estado tan a gusto al lado de Gregory, es que nos parecemos tanto en varios aspectos…- después de reír de nuevo, ingresó a su hogar.

Jack estaba sentado en el borde de su cama viendo un álbum de fotografías. Reía al ver las suyas junto a sus hermanitos cuando eran niños haciendo una que otra tontería, pero cuando le dio vuelta a la página, su expresión cambió a una de clara tristeza; tanto así que parecía a punto de salírsele una lágrima y pasó su pulgar derecho por encima de la imagen.

-No sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir viviendo con ese gran vacío que me dejaste cuando te fuiste de mi lado…- ahora no podía contener sus amargas lágrimas y se tapó la cara con una mano gimiendo de forma ronca -Butterscupp… tu eres la última esperanza que tengo para poder sanar esa profunda herida que tengo en mi corazón- cerró el álbum y lo dejó a un lado para negar con la cabeza sujetándosela ahora con ambas manos sin dejar de soltar ríos de tristeza de sus ojos.

-Oye hermano, necesitamos de tu ayuda para un problema que no entendemos- el pequeño Ed y Brittany abrieron la puerta de su cuarto y se detuvieron en seco al ver en ese estado a su gran y sobreprotector hermano -¿Jack? ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- ellos enseguida fueron hasta él.

-N-no es nada, hermanitos. Es so-solo que…- trató inútilmente de fingir que no le pasaba nada y a pesar de que ellos son más ingenuos que el propio Butters, no se tragaron la mentira y cada uno lo abrazo por los lados palmeándole la espalda para calmarlo.

-Ya hermano, ya. Recuerda que aquí estamos nosotros para lo que necesites- Brittany le sobó el pelo también llorando. A ella y a Ed les dolía el alma verlo en ese estado.

-Y te apoyaremos lo que quieras- el mellizo de ella le sonrió a pesar de igualmente soltar lágrimas.

-Mis hermanitos… ¡GRACIAS!- él los abrazó con cada brazo apegándolos a su cuerpo y los meció dándole besitos en la frente -"Esta demostración de amor… ¡Me ha dado una buena idea!"- pensó ilusionado ya que después de tanto tiempo, al fin se le ocurrió una buena idea por sí mismo.

Gok´zarah decidió ir a visitar a Gary para verificar como estaba. Como siempre, se encontraba nervioso y después de aclararse la garganta, tocó 3 veces la puerta siendo recibido por la señora Harrison que sonrió mucho al verlo.

-¡AH! Pero si se trata del súper héroe amigo de mi hijo Gary ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Mu-muy bien, señora Harrison. ¿Es-está Gary? ¿Puedo verlo?- le preguntó tímidamente algo rojo.

-¡Por supuesto! Pasa y siéntate como en tu casa- se hizo a un lado para que entrara -¡GARY, UN AMIGO VINO A VERTE!- llamó al otro rubio.

-¡Ya voy, mamá!- le avisó y cuando bajó por las escaleras, también sonrió mucho al ver ahí al alienígena -¡Hola, Gok! ¿Cómo estás?- lo apenó bastante cuando le dio un abrazo amistoso.

-Pu-pues muy bien- afirmó cuando se separaron -¿Y tú como te encuentras? ¿Mejor?- se refirió a las heridas que tiene por su delgado y pequeño cuerpo.

-Pues mucho mejor, gracias a Dios- le aseguro pasándose una mano por su ojo lastimado -¿Solo viniste para ver cómo estaba? Eres tan considerado- creyó que el motivo de su vista era solo para verificar su bienestar, cosa que lo hizo admirar más que antes.

-Bu-bueno, no so-solo fue por eso, si-sino también por lo de… ya sabes, Bradley- su expresión de alegría se borró enseguida por eso -y quise que saliéramos para… ya sabes, ha-hablar de eso- en realidad esa solo era una excusa para poder estar junto a él.

-¿Salir ahora? Pues no sé… es algo tarde. Oye mamá ¿Puedo salir un momento con Gok?-

-¿Ahora?- la mujer vio el reloj de la sala -podrían... pero no se demoren mucho ¿Entendido?- accedió el extraterrestre sonrió de oreja a oreja por eso.

-Descuide, señora Harrison. Volveremos en menos de lo que canta un pavo, digo, un gallo- los mormones no pudieron evitar reír por ese error tan tonto que cometió y después de que Gary se despidiera, los dos rubios salieron recibidos por el frío aire de la noche -entonces… ¿Le dijiste a tus padres sobre Bradley?- al hacer esta pregunta, el menor desvió la mirada suspirando.

-Sí, también están angustiados por lo que le pasó, pero…- se detuvo a lo que él lo vio esperando a que siguiera -pero cuando les dije que él es gay y que opinan sobre las personas que son así, no estaban para nada de acuerdo con eso diciendo que es antinatural y va en contra de las Sagradas Escrituras- el alien cerró los ojos soltando un gemido como el de él por esa aptitud tan cerrada por parte de los Harrison -y estoy empezando a creer que tienen razón. Si yo no fuera como esa clase de gente, nada malo me habría ocurrido… y Trent no me hubiera pegado de esa forma- esto lo dijo en susurro para que Gok no pudiera escucharlo.

-¡No, no, no! No digas esa clase de cosas. Los homosexuales no son malas personas, ni son aberraciones de ningún tipo que despiertan la ira de Dios ni nada de eso. Es solo que tienen gustos diferentes a los que tienen las personas heterosexuales- Gok sin saberlo, dijo un comentario filosófico y comprensivo al querer hacerle sentir mejor.

-¿En serio lo ves así, Gok?- Gary lo vio fijamente por eso -eres tan sabio. Como me gustaría que mis padres y las demás personas fuesen así de flexibles y comprensivas como tú- su tierna sonrisa lo apenó como ha pasado antes.

-De-de nada. Es por eso que tú… tú… porque eres de mis mejores amigos- de nuevo desperdició una valiosa oportunidad para declarársele y se dio otra patada mental por su falta de cojones.

En el hospital, Thomas se había ofrecido a quedarse para cuidar a Bradley ya que los padres de este, no podían seguir viéndolo por más tiempo en esas condiciones, especialmente su mamá.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte, hijo? No sabemos si el tipo que atacó a Bradley pueda venir y terminar su trabajo- su madre no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

-Sí ¡PERRA GRANDE! Mamá. Tengo que asegurarme de que ¡LA LOBA QUE ME ENCIENDE! Bradley este bien- le afirmó Thomas alistándose para dormir al lado del rubio rizado.

-¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tú, hijo? ¿Por qué no puede ser otro de los amigos de él? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta del peligro que puedes estar corriendo?- la señora Thompson seguía reacia por la aptitud que él tenía, cosa que ya lo enfadó de sobremanera.

-¡Porque ninguno lo QUIERE VIOLAR ama de la misma forma en como yo lo…!- su hijo, ya muy exasperado por sus continuas preguntas reveló sin querer sus verdaderos sentimientos dirigidos hacia el rubio rizado. Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pero ya era muy tarde y su mamá lo vio muy asombrada por esa revelación -mamá… yo no quería ¡DEJARTE CAGADA DE LA IMPRESIÓN! Decir eso, es solo que…

-Thomas… ¿Acaso eres gay?- desvió la mirada por esa pregunta -hijo… respóndeme por favor.

-Ah…- se resignó, no había vuelta atrás -sí ¡TRANSEXUAL MALAYO! Soy gay y estoy enamorado de Bradley- apenas tuvo el valor de verla a la cara apreciando como la sorpresa de ella aumento -perdón, mamá. Sé que ahora debes ¡QUERER REVENTARME EL CULO A PATADAS! Odiarme ya que aparte de tener esta maldita enfermedad que nos ha causado tantas humillaciones, ahora debes lidiar con el problema de que a mí me gusta ¡METERME CIGARRILLOS PRENDIDOS POR EL ORTO! Otro hombre ¡Lo siento tanto!- le dio la espalda para que no viera sus lágrimas y se tapó la cara.

-Oh hijo…- su mamá le puso una mano en el hombro e hizo que lo viera desconcertándolo con su tierna sonrisa maternal -¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué haría eso? ¡Sí tú eres mi hijo! Jamás podría hacer eso y siempre te aceptaré tal y como eres; no importa lo que seas.

-¿Eh?- él la vio asombrado por eso -¿En serio? ¡PERRA! ¿No estás avergonzada o molesta por mis preferencias sexuales o algo así?- se secó sus lágrimas.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy! Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa. Ya había detectado las señales de que estabas enamorado de alguien. Al principio creí que se trataba de una linda chica, pero… je, je, sí que me sorprendiste al decir que te gustaba otro hombre- rió un poco, cosa que ya alegró a su hijo y sonrió levemente -te apoyaré en el camino que escojas y rezaré para que ese joven se pueda reponer por completo y… ya sabes, que corresponda tus nobles sentimientos.

-Muchas gracias ¡PROMISCUA!- se dieron un abrazo maternal para luego fijar su vista en el rubio herido -"Yo sería capaz de esperar una eternidad para que corresponda el amor que le guardo y soportar todo tipo de tormentos para ganarme su amor"- pensó ya triste y le acarició el cabello.

**Capítulo seis completado el 12/01/2016.**

**Ahora el que se ganó la compasión y pesar de todos fue el gorila de Jack, se nota que no ha supero lo que sea que lo pone así de triste ¿Qué es lo que le pasa en realidad? ¿Y qué idea se le ocurrió?**

**Gok otra vez demostró su falta de valor al no aprovechar esa oportunidad que se le dio, pero de todas maneras mostró tener algo de cerebro al haberle dicho a Gary que no los gay no son malas personas, sino que solo tienen gustos diferentes.**

**Lo mismo pasa con la charla que Gregory y Wendy tuvieron, también fue muy filosófica ¿Verdad? a ver si con eso se gana el cariño de la chica (Lamiéndole el culo como siempre XD)**

**Y por último lo de Thomas… no se esperaron que él confesara ser gay a su madre así de pronto ¿Verdad? Mi idea original era que él lo confesara cuando Bradley despertara (Si es que despierta) pero como falta mucho para eso, mejor aceleré esa parte del fic para ir un poco más al grano y no darle tantos giros como los que di en la primera temporada XD**


	7. Todo Está Perdonado ¿Oh No?

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: TODO ESTÁ PERDONADO ¿OH NO?**

Otro día ha pasado y como era de esperarse, el asunto de Bradley y el posible homofóbico que anda asechando, eran la noticia que ardía al rojo vivo y se movía de boca en boca, tanto entre los estudiantes como en los adultos del pueblo; opacando bastante lo que Wendy le hizo a Stan y Kyle, y lo que le pasó al pobre Gary.

Aunque había cierta persona que no se dejaba acomplejar por eso y estaba emocionada por algo totalmente diferente que nada tenía que ver con el rubio rizado.

-¿Y que más hiciste en la cita que tuviste con Gregory? ¿La pasaste muy bien junto a él? ¿Te divertiste mucho?- Bebe le hacía más preguntas a Wendy, de las que haría un oficial al interrogar a un sospechoso, debido a la gran emoción que sentía.

-Pues me fue muy bien. Estuvimos hablando sobre la intolerancia que muchas personas tienen hacia los que poseen gustos diferentes. Fue tan comprensivo y atento, nos entendimos tan bien- el suspiro que Wendy soltó hizo reír a su amiga de la alegría.

-¿Lo vez, Wendy? ¡Sabía que salir con él iba a ser buena idea! Ya que pudiste conocerlo mejor- le palmeó la espalda -ahora te falta salir con Butters para también conocerlo. Y mediante varias citas con ambos, descubrirás quién es en verdad el merecedor de tu corazón- la alentó.

-Gracias Bebe- también le sonrió. Pero al ver el asiento vacío que le pertenecía a Stan, puso una expresión de tristeza -"Pero cuando Stan vuelva… ¿Podré seguir adelante?"- desconfió de sí misma

-Y quién sabe. Tal vez te encariñes de quién menos te esperes- intervino Luis Carlos, sabiendo los pensamientos de la pelinegra, y apoyando a Bebe que lo sonrió por eso.

El Topo caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su casillero. A diferencia de los demás, a él le valía un carajo lo que le pasara a los demás y solo mantenía un pensamiento en su cabeza: Ganarse el corazón de Kyle. Debía hacer algo cuanto antes y poder alejar al judío de Stan y que dejara de amar a este, cosa bastante más difícil que cualquiera de las misiones que ha hecho en su vida.

-¿Por cuánto más tendré que seguir esperando hasta que desarrolles tú "fabuloso" plan, Gregory?- le habló al aire frunciendo el ceño por la impaciencia -Sí no te mueves rápido, entonces tendré que ser yo el que haga el siguiente movimiento ya que no podré seguir esperando a que se te pegue la real gana de…- iba a quejarse, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Oye francesito- se trataba de Jack que se le acercó viéndolo de mala manera, gesto que él le devolvió diciéndole que quería -tengo que hablar de algo contigo de algo muy importante.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- volvió a preguntar nada intimidado cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Pese a que el rubio le lleva más de diez centímetros de ventaja, eso no lo asustada y seguía firme.

-Sobre Kyle- abrió mucho los ojos por esa respuesta ya que se esperaba cualquier cosa excepto esto -quiero que te alejes de él y no hagas alguna sucia treta para ganártelo ¿Entendido?- rugió enojado por semejante petición.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo estoy tras…? ¿Acaso a ti te gusta?- comenzó arder del coraje al decir esto.

-¡GUH! Por favor, no me confundas con alguno de esos maricones. Yo no le ladro a ese árbol- el mayor se sintió ofendido por semejante pregunta.

-¿Entonces qué mierde te importa si estoy tras él o no?- exigió saber el castaño.

-Personalmente a mí me tiene sin el más mínimo cuidado los gustos de cada persona y el camino que elijan. Pero si me meto en esto es debido a que alguien muy importante para mí me lo pidió. Así que ya sabes, francesito. Deja de estar tras ese pelirrojo y busca alguien más a quién estar acosando- le dio un ultimátum.

-¿Oh sino qué? ¿Qué harías entonces?- el mercenario lo desafió soltándole el humo en la cara.

-No querrás saberlo, frantuche- y sin más, pasó a su lado golpeándole el hombro izquierdo con su derecho y se alejó de él regañándose a sí mismo por meterse en esa clase de situaciones.

-¿Pero quién diablos se está creyendo ese?- el menor se sobó el hombro deseándole lo peor con la mirada -no importa cuántos metiches traten de interferir. Haré que Kyle Broflovski sea para mí y de nadie más- habló con toda seguridad y retomó su camino.

Y hablando del pelirrojo, este ya se sintió lo suficientemente recuperado para ir a la escuela; pese a las protestas de Sheila que le dijo que si se llegara a sentir mal, le avisara para que enseguida lo fuera a buscar (Tan sobreprotectora como siempre)

-¿Estás seguro, hermano?- le preguntó Ike, que lo ayudaba a caminar hacia el instituto después de que sus padres los dejaran.

-Claro que lo estoy, Ike. Ya he desperdiciado mucho tiempo… tirado en mi cama sin hacer nada de nada… debo ponerme a corriente con mis estudios para no perder ninguna materia- su inquebrantable sentido de responsabilidad es lo que le da la fuerza para seguir adelante.

-Uno debe aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le dé para descansar de las responsabilidades, hermano- el canadiense rió un poco por su aptitud hasta que llegaron a la entrada -muy bien, ya estamos aquí ¿Listo para hacerle frente a lo que te espera del otro lado de las puertas?- dijo serio.

-Listo- aseguró también serio e ingresaron. Al igual que como pasó con Wendy, al principio nadie le prestó la más mínima atención y siguieron con sus asuntos.

-Pero miren quién ha decidido regresar y salir de su madriguera ¡Si es el judío maricón al que le pateo el culo una chica!- pero todos le prestaron atención cuando Cartman le hizo burla.

-Culón hijo de puta… tienes suerte de que yo esté en estas condiciones, porque de lo contrario…- le amenazó el pelirrojo, pero eso no evitó que los demás jóvenes comenzaran a hablar entre sí o hacerle algún tipo de burla.

-¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer aparte de estar cuchicheando?- de nuevo pasó lo mismo que pasó con Wendy y eso fue que alguien lo defendió, solo que en este caso y para la sorpresa de todos, se trató del chico más grande de todos: el gorila de Trent Boyett -¿Qué mierda me miran? ¿Acaso quieren que les de sus pataditas?- eso fue suficiente para que todos dieran media vuelta y se alejaran volviendo a sus propios asuntos, en especial el culo gordo.

-¿Trent? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?- quiso saber Kyle viéndolo muy asombrado junto a Ike.

¿Ayudarte? ¿Pero qué cosas dices, enano? Solo lo hice porque no me gusta ver como varias personas se juntan para joder a un solo individuo que no puede defenderse- trató de hacerse el desentendido, cosa que no le dio buena espina al canadiense.

-De todas maneras… gracias por tu ayuda- el brabucón sonrió internamente por esas palabras.

-Lo que digas, enano- cuando le dio la espalda para irse, sonrió enormemente afilando la mirada.

-"Ese grandulón no me inspira nada de confianza"- pensó Ike viéndolo fijamente -Vamos, Kyle. A dejarte en tu salón- lo siguió ayudando a caminar.

Butters ya tenía listo sus libros para la primera jornada de clases y también iba a su curso, pero en su cara había una expresión de tristeza y tenía la cabeza gacha al estar pensando en Bradley.

-Bradley…- susurró su nombre -¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar eso a él que es tan buena persona?-

-"Ya sabes que este mundo está lleno de desgraciados imbéciles que no pueden ver a un muerde almohadas porque enseguida le quieren arrancar la cabeza y colgarla como trofeo"- le recordó Caos -"Jamás pensé decir esto, pero voy a extrañar mucho las lisuras que hizo con nosotros y sus inútiles intentos de ganarse nuestra atención. Ahora Somos un Batman sin un Guasón"- se lamentó. Butters iba agregar algo más, hasta que divisó a Pip que parecía muy triste y se le acercó.

-¿Pip? ¿Te pasa algo?- lo vio de arriba abajo para ver si no estaba herido de alguna forma.

-¿Butters? ¡Oh, no, no! A mí no me pasa nada, estoy bien- al sonreír de manera forzada, Caos espetó: "Ahora esta es la parte en la que indagamos para saber que le ocurre realmente" -es Damien… algo no va bien con él- la personalidad mala ironizó diciendo: "¿Eso crees? Tomando en cuenta que es el hijo del rey maricón, era de esperarse que algo no ande bien con él".

-¿Qué le pasa a Damien?- Butters trató de no prestarle atención a esos pésimos comentarios.

-Es que se ha estado comportando de forma muy rara últimamente. Ha estado muy distante conmigo, he notado que ha estado muy cansado o exhausto en varias ocasiones y cada vez que le pregunto si está bien, siempre dice que no es nada grave o inventa algún tipo de excusa- el rubio menor le explicó lo que le pasaba a su novio -¿Qué crees que le esté pasando, Butters? ¿Será que le está ocurriendo algo grave y no quiera decírmelo para no preocuparme?-

-"¿Y qué rayos vamos a saber nosotros? Ni que fuéramos el Exorcista o algo así"- Caos rió.

-Pues…- el rubio mayor pensó en que decirle **(NA: Sí que es raro referirse a Butters como rubio mayor ¿Cierto? XD)** -creo que lo que debes hacer es con-confrontar a Damien y pre-preguntarle directamente y sin va-vacilación alguna que es lo que en verdad le pasa- fue su mejor consejo.

-¿Directamente?- el inglés desvió la mirada pensando -creo que… sí, tienes razón, Butters. No puedo seguir guardándome esta angustia. Tengo que ser firme y exigirle que me explique qué es lo que en verdad le pasa- ahora divertido, Caos dijo: "Me gustaría estar en primera fila para ver eso" -gracias por aconsejarme, Butters- le sonrió amigablemente.

-De nada, para eso están los amigos- sonrió de la misma manera y juntos comenzaron a caminar no sin antes de que Caos dijera un último comentario: "Ahora también le debemos cobrar 10$".

-¿Y cómo anda tu madre, Tammy? ¿Está mejor?- Kenny a su vez, hablaba con su vieja ex-novia.

-Pues podría decirse que está mejor que ayer- le respondió sonriendo, de una manera forzada cabe decir. Parece ser que al ayudar a la castaña con ciertos asuntos, ha sido merecedor de ciertos asuntos personales de ella -pero…- desvió la mirada suspirando.

-Pero…- él le incitó a seguir prestándole toda su atención dándose cuenta de que algo le pasa.

-Cada vez se me hace más difícil conseguir el dinero para comprar lo que ella necesita. Los pequeños trabajos que hago ya no son suficientes y no sé de dónde voy a sacar más. Si esto sigue así, tarde o temprano vamos a terminar viviendo bajo un puente o algo así.

-Cielos santo- Kenny se rascó la nuca al oír eso ya que ciertamente es una situación muy delicada -¿Y no tienes algún familiar que te pueda ayudar con ese asunto o algo así?- quiso saber.

-Ojalá tuviera un "algo así". Aparte de mi puto padre que nos dejó tiradas a nuestra suerte, no tenemos más familiares directos. Estamos totalmente solas- se lamentó a lo que él la vio con pesar ya que si bien su familia es muy disfuncional, al menos se mantiene unida (Por un hilo muy delgado, pero unida de todas formas)

-No estás sola en esto. Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo- le sonrió de forma cariñosa tomándole una mano. Ella se quedó sin habla, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hay Kenny, haz sido todo un primor conmigo últimamente. Pero no quiero arrastrarte a esto. Tú ya tienes tus propios problemas y no quisiera causarte más molestias- sutilmente rechazó su ayuda sabiendo muy bien que él tampoco tiene las cosas fáciles.

-¡Pero si no es ninguna molestia! Sabes que siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudar a los que necesiten de algún tipo de apoyo… en especial si se trata de una chica tan bella- esto lo dijo en susurro.

-Oh Kenny- ella se conmovió más por eso -esa aptitud tan altruista y generosa… creo que fue lo que más me gustó de ti cuando éramos niños- él arqueó una ceja por eso.

-¿Sí?- se vieron fijamente a los ojos y acercaron sus caras instintivamente -sí…- le respondió y justo cuando parecía que se iban un beso romántico estilo Hollywoodense ¿Saben que pasó?

-¡Oye Kenny! Iba a preguntarte si no tenías mi lapice…- fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña Karen, que al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, paró en seco -eh… ¿Interrumpí algo?- se puso nerviosa al ver como la castaña mayor y su hermano se separaban bastante apenados.

-Yo… ¡Mejor voy a mi salón antes de que me castiguen!- Tammy se fue rápidamente.

-¡Karen!- Kenny ardía del coraje y le palmeó algo brusco la cabeza -¿Se te ofrece algo, hermanita?- sonrió apretando los dientes, con los ojos cerrados y una vena en la frente asustándola.

-Es que… ¡Es que no encontraba mi lapicero en mi cartuchera! Y quise saber si tú lo tenías- la sonrisa de ella era leve y comenzó a sudar a chorros.

-No hermanita, tal vez se te quedó en casa- la vena en su frente palpitó y parecía a punto de explotar -"¡Maldición! Estuve a punto de… bueno, no importa. Si me dijo todo eso ¡La tengo ganada! Solo debo esperar un poco más y pensar en la manera de cómo ayudarla con ese montón de problemas que tiene"- pensó ilusionado.

-¿Has sabido algo de Thomas, Gary?- Gok´Zarah también estaba hablando con la persona que ama.

-Está en el hospital para cuidar a Bradley. Dijo que no iba a irse de ahí hasta que él despierte. Es alguien admirable- el mormón sonrió un poco -pero… ¿Qué pasa si Bradley no lo logra? ¿Y si muere? No soportaría perder a un amigo- su miedo contagió a la del alien que se tensó -¿Es que acaso no hay algo que nosotros no podamos hacer para ayudarlo?- miró hacia arriba.

-"Cielos… ¿Qué le digo para calmarlo?"- pensó el héroe viendo de un lado otro -No digas eso, Gary. Recuerda lo que muchos dicen: "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde" así que mientras la tengamos, existe la oportunidad de que Bradley se reponga- espero que ese discurso improvisado pudiera animarlo aunque fuese un poco.

-¿La esperanza? Pues ya sé que eso es lo último que se pierde… pero debo decir que con todo lo que ha pasado, algunas veces me cuesta mucho mantenerla, el igual que la Fe- dentro de la cabeza hueca del alien comenzó a sonar una alarma que le indicaba que debía pensar algo enseguida.

-Por favor Gary, no digas eso. Ya suenas… como mi hermana y sus amigos góticos que siempre se andan quejando de la vida como viejos amargados y no aprecian lo que esta ofrece- el oji-café no pudo evitar reír por esa comparación tan abstracta y peculiar.

-Je, je. Solo me falta pintarme la cara de blanco y negro como los mimos de la calle- el alien sonrió aliviado ya que le pudo levantar la moral y sacar otra genuina risa -tienes razón. No puedo flaquear ahora cuando un amigo nos necesita. Debo seguir rezando por su bienestar.

-Es por eso que me gustas, Gary- le sobó la espalda. Pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras, enrojeció y retiró su mano -¡Quiero decir! Que me gusta tu inquebrantable Fe tanto en la religión, como en la humanidad, la esperanza, y que cualquier problema que se presente tiene solución- por fortuna enmendó su error al decir eso.

-Me alagas, Gok- él se lo tomó bien -cualquier problema tiene solución… cualquier problema…- esto lo dijo obviamente refiriéndose a sus graves problemas personales.

-… después de encontrar al gatito, lo bañamos y alimentamos ¡Y lo tuvimos como mascota! ¿Verdad, Ed?- la pequeña Brittany hablaba animadamente de un tema importante (Para ella)

-¡SÍ! Fue tan lindo. Pero cuándo nos mudamos aquí, se lo tuvimos que dar a nuestro abuelo- su mellizo se entristeció un poco por eso -lo queríamos tanto que era otro miembro de la familia.

-Ah…- Mark soltó un suspiro de fastidio y aburrimiento. Al igual que Kenny y Gok, estaba teniendo una charla con la persona que le gusta (Por más aburrida que sea para él) y estaba dispuesto a "sacrificarse" de esa forma -descuiden, algún día encontraran otro lindo gatito por ahí tirado en la calle que espera ser adoptado por personas con un corazón tan bueno como el de ustedes, especialmente el tuyo preciosa- su cumplido apenó a la chica e hizo reír al otro joven -y eso me recuerda… ¿Por qué se muraron a este pueblucho? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo en los Ángeles para que se tomaran la gran molestia de venir aquí?- los mellizos cambiaron su semblante a uno de tristeza -¿Dije algo malo? ¿O les paso algo malo por allá?- se dio cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata.

-No-no podemos ha-hablar de eso- dijo nerviosa la chica aumentando su curiosidad.

-Ed, Brittany- pero Jack se les acercó con una mirada que hizo estremecer a Stomper -vamos- y sin siquiera dignarse a verlo, los tomó de la mano y prácticamente llevo a rastras.

-¡AUCH HERMANO! ¡No tan duro!- le pidió Ed adolorido -¡adiós Mark!- la rubia se despidió de él, que solo se limitó a verlos de manera desconcertada.

-¿Ahora qué le pasa a ese grandulón? ¿Y qué fue lo que los motivo a mudarse a este agujero lleno de las más grande locuras que existen? ¿Fue algo en verdad grave o serio? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con ellos o con su patán hermano?- se preguntó eso con una curiosidad que nunca había tenido -y si es algo grave y que los sigue afectado, tengo que encontrar la forma de poder ayudarlos- asintió con una determinación que tampoco ha tenido antes.

Cuando ya todos los alumnos de Garrison estuvieron en el salón, se asombraron de ver a Kyle ahí y varios le preguntaron cómo estaba (En especial Kenny) y él les decía que ya esteba mejor. Eric iba hacerle otra de sus burlas, pero al notar la mirada que Trent le dedicaba, se limitó a cerrar la boca.

Wendy había mantenido la cabeza gacha al no ser capaz de ver a los ojos al chico que le robó el corazón a Stan y al que casi mató salvajemente. Pero decidió enmendar las cosas, y después de respirar hondamente se levantó de su asiento se le acercó.

-Kyle…- lo llamó tímidamente. Él la vio fijamente algo asustado -yo… quería pedirte perdón por lo que te hice y a Stan- abrió mucho los ojos -no sé qué me pasó, perdí el control de mí misma y actué como una salvaje de primera clase sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos. Sé que ahora es imposible que me perdones, pero espero que algún día puedas encontrar en tu corazón, la fuerza para perdonarme- le pidió agachando la cabeza y todos prestaron atención a lo que el judío iba a decir al respecto.

-Wendy… claro que te perdono- todos se asombraron por su respuesta, en especial la pelinegra -perder a tu novio por un hombre… es un golpe demoledor para el corazón de cualquier chica, inclusiva para alguien tan fuerte como lo eres tú, y entiendo muy bien que alguien en esa misma situación, y que ha sufrido tanto dolor a nivel emocional y psicológico, perdería todo rastro de cordura momentáneamente y reaccionara de la manera en como reaccionas. Y yo pues… tuve algo de culpa por haberte quitado a Stan- rió un poco -así que estás totalmente perdonada por mi parte y te aseguro que Stan también te perdonará- le sonrió muy seguro.

-…- nadie dijo nada por semejante sermón, pero Kenny sonrió complacido y asintió con la cabeza.

-Kyle…- a Wendy se le aguaron los ojos -¡GRACIAS!- le dio un fuerte abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo -en serio… no sabes cuánto significa para mí que me hayas dado tu perdón ¡Me has quitado un gran peso de encima!- se separó para separó para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-De nada, Wendy. Jamás podría guardarle rencor a una chica maravillosa como lo eres tú.

-Oh pero que ternurita. Ahora solo falta que Stan quiera hacer un trío con ellos cuando se reponga de su dolor de huevos- se escucharon muchas risas por parte de esta broma de Josh, hasta Clyde rió con ganas ya que el objetivo del pelinegro, era sacarle risas al castaño.

-"Listo, ahora que Wendy consiguió el perdón de Kyle, solo falta el de Stan para que esa parte del problema se resuelva"- pensó Luis complacido -"Aunque… siento que algo en verdad grave ocurrirá dentro de poco tiempo ¿Qué será? Espero que solo sean ideas mías"- este pensamiento comenzó a atormentarlo.

**Capítulo siete completado el 21/01/2016.**

**Wendy de nuevo está haciendo un gran avance con el asunto de sus pretendientes, y no solo eso, también consiguió el perdón de Kyle :D. El Topo en verdad sabe lo que quiere al no dejarse intimidar de esa forma de Jack ¿Pero qué secretos oculta él y sus hermanitos? ¿Si les pasó algo muy grave?**

**Gok otra vez casi la cagó a lo grande, pero pudo renovar un poco la Fe de Gary ¿A ustedes nunca les ha pasado eso? ¿De perder la Fe en algún momento de sus vidas? Eso me ha pasado en más de una ocasión D:**

**Kenny también ha logrado grandes avances con Tammy ;D y Damien tarde o temprano tendrá que encarar a Pip y decirle lo que en verdad le pasa :O**

**Y a ver si las preocupaciones de mi personajes son solo infundadas… oh si son reales :O**


	8. Corazones no Tan Fríos

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: CORAZONES NO TAN FRÍOS**

Aparte del hecho de que Kyle al fin haya vuelto, las clases del viejo maricón de Garrison siguieron con su peculiar y rara calma (Debido a que no enseñaba nada útil) y el resto le restó importancia al conmovedor momento en el que él le dio su perdón a Wendy.

Pero el judío se estaba ganando unas cuantas miradas. El Topo no podía evitar verlo con una cara de enamorado que es muy cómica viniendo de su parte. La tenía apoyada en la mano derecha y no despegaba su vista de él ni en un segundo; ni siquiera parpadeaba, y dejaba su imaginación volar al verse a sí mismo junto al pelirrojo.

-Ah… mona mi- susurró después de soltar un suspiro, Gregory estaba a su lado rió un poco. Pero al ver como Kenny le hablaba a Jack agradeciéndole por algo y este le respondió algo tosco, hizo que su sonrisa se invirtiera -ya veo… esa maldita rata de alcantarilla tuvo algo que ver con ese asunto. Maldito infeliz de mierde ¿Quién se cree para meterse en dónde no le importa?- quería matarlo.

-Calma, Chris- su amigo le puso una mano en el hombro -ya te dije que hay que ser pacientes y no arrojarte de cabeza. Verás cómo vamos a conseguir a final de cuentas a los que amamos- aseguró.

-Es lo mismo que me has estado diciendo todo este tiempo y no veo progreso alguno. Más te vale que si funcione, porque si no… verás un lado de mí que nunca has visto antes- el inglés en vez de intimidarse de alguna forma, solo sonrió de manera amistosa.

-Descuida. Esto no fallará- volvió asegurarle. Pero al ver como Butters corrió su asiento al de Wendy para hablarle, también frunció el ceño viéndolo de mala manera -sí… no fallará- también le deseó un mal de ojo al rubio de doble personalidad.

El otro alumno que veía fijamente a Kyle era el grandulón de Trent, que a diferencia del francés, sonreía con malicia dejaba ir volar su imaginación a horizontes muy oscuros y depravados. Lo único en que pensaba era en las mil y una cosas que podía hacerle. No lo amaba de verdad, solo era una insana obsesión que según él debía ser satisfecha a toda cosas sin importar el costo.

-Querido judío pelirrojo… ya no puedo esperar para dar ese salto de la fantasía hacia la realidad- afiló su mirada riendo levemente -y para eso, debo seguir erradicando los obstáculos.

-¿Entonces si pudiste empapelar la Casa Blanca?- preguntó un asombrado Clyde a Josh, parece que al igual que como hace Mark con Brittany, él también contaba sus "grandes hazañas" para impresionarlo y ganarse su afecto.

-Por supuesto. Fue tan maravilloso. Debiste haber visto las caras del presidente y los agentes del servicio secreto al darse cuenta de que un chico fue capaz de hacer eso en sus narices- afirmo.

-¿Y no te metiste en muchos problemas con eso? ¿Cómo pasar mucho tiempo en la correccional?-

-Sí, me metí en uno que otro problema. Pero valió totalmente la pena. La vida es corta y uno debe aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presente para darse gusto, no importa el precio; ya que si con eso uno es feliz, entonces no hay de que avergonzarse- explicó su peculiar forma de pensar para así ganarse más su confianza y afecto.

-Oh…- el castaño se maravilló por sus palabras tan "sabias" -y aparte de empapelar casas ¿Qué otras cosas te hacen feliz y valen tanto la pena arriesgarte de esa forma?- quiso saber muy curioso.

-Entonces sigue prestando toda tu atención ya que tengo muchas más cosas que contar- con mucho gusto siguió contándole muchas de sus "admirables hazañas".

-Ese hijo de puta- susurraron Token y Kevin en coro ya que eran testigos de todo eso. Al darse cuenta de eso, se vieron entre sí, y desviaron las miradas molestos -si no fuera suficiente con tener que aguantarte…- murmuraron volviendo a hablar en compás -escucha…- se vieron todavía charlando en sincronización -carajo ¿Hablas tú o hablo yo?- ya se estaban exasperando -está bien, hablo yo- comenzaron a botar humos de las orejas.

-¡DÉJAME HABLAR PRIMERO, MIERDA!- Token fue el primero en perder la compostura y gritó enfadado ganándose la atención de los demás jóvenes. Y no es por menos, ya que ver al siempre sabio, justo, responsable y educado Token Black hablar de esa forma, no se ve todos los días.

-¿Algún problema, Token?- exigió saber el profesor cruzado de brazos y viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-Eh… no, no. Ningún problema- sonrió de forma nerviosa derramando unas gotas de sudor.

-Si no fuera porque eres rico y de la palabra que comienza con N…- el vegete no le quiso dar importancia al asunto y siguió dando sus "interesantes clases".

-Cómo iba diciendo. Este es un problema que nos concierne a los dos, Kevin. Una cosa es que tú y yo compitamos entre nosotros por el amor de Clyde. Pero que ahora se involucre un tercero, y sobre todo un patán como Josh, es más de lo que cualquiera está dispuesto a tolerar ¿Correcto?- el fanático de Star Wars asintió levemente -te propongo algo ¿Por qué no hacemos una tregua?-

-¿Tregua?- se sorprendió al oír esa oferta -¿Por qué?- lo vio con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo que "Por qué"? ¡Para alejar a Clyde de ese tipo! ¿Acaso quieres que Clyde termine con él?- Stoley se horrorizó por esa idea y negó -entonces debemos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y hacer lo posible para mantenerlo alejado de él ¿Trato hecho?- ofreció la mano derecha.

-…- su rival antes de corresponder el gesto, primero vio de nuevo a Clyde que rió por algo que le dijo Josh, cosa que le hizo arder de la ira -hecho- le correspondió el gesto.

-Pero apenas lo hayamos logrado, seguiremos en las mismas- de nuevo hablaron en coro.

-"¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Dos rivales uniendo fuerzas para salvar a su amorcito de las manos del mal"- rió Luis Carlos que fue capaz de oírlos a la perfección.

Thomas estaba junto a Bradley sentado en una silla, con la cara y brazos apoyados en el colchón. Al haberse quedado despierto toda la noche para cuidarlo y velar por su salud, estaba cansado, su cuerpo no le pudo dar para más y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido; empeorando sus ya de por sí profundas ojeras.

Pero había algo que llamaría mucho la atención de cualquiera que los viera y eso era que él lo tenía sujeto de la mano derecha. Lo más seguro es que se trata de su subconsciente en un intento de darle fuerzas para que reponga más rápido.

-¿Thomas? ¿Aún estás aquí?- habló su madre entrando al cuarto. Al verlo en esa comprometedora escena abrió la boca de la impresión, pero sonrió con ternura al ver como su hijo demuestra que en verdad ama al rubio rizado. Se le acercó y le sobó el pelo -hijo… despierta- le pidió.

-¿Ah? Que… ¿Qué pasa? ¡GATA EN CELO!- se talló los ojos bostezando y viendo de un lado a otro.

-Vine a traerte algo para comer. Si no comes nada, vas a terminar aquí internado junto a él- su mamá sacó de una bolsa que trajo varios alimentos -toma, comienza por una manzana.

-Gracias ¡CACHONDA! Mamá- le sonrió y le dio una mordida al fruto rojo -y… ¿Cómo andan mis amigos? ¿Están bien ¡CAGADOS EN SUS PAÑALES!? ¿Han sabido algo del tipo que le hizo esto a Bradley?- quiso iniciar una conversación dándole otra mordida a la fruta.

-Hasta dónde yo sé, tus amigos están bien. Y no, no se ha sabido nada del sujeto que lastimó de esa manera a tu amiguito- suspiró con fastidio y molestia al oír estas palaras, cosa que le hizo masticar con ira su alimento -Pero descuida. Estoy segura de que lo van atrapar y hacer pagar por todo el mal que han hecho- quiso calmarlo sobándole una mejilla. Él no estaba seguro y abrió la boca para alegar.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- interrumpió la madre de Bradley entrando al cuarto junto a su esposo. En sus rostros era más que evidente el rastro de lágrimas, especialmente el de ella -¡OH! Pero si es el mismo amiguito de mi hijo ¿Eso quiere decir que en serio te quedaste toda la noche a cuidarlo?-

-Así es ¡PUTA DE CUARTA CATEGORÍA!- el joven se tapó la boca al decir eso.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste mocoso estúpido?!- el papá de Bradley se enfureció por eso y fue a pegarle, si no fuera porque la madre de él se puso en medio extendiendo los brazos.

-¡Discúlpenlo, discúlpenlo! Es que él no puede controlar lo que dice por culpa de su síndrome de Tourette- les pidió perdón y explicó el por qué dijo esa grosería.

-¿Síndrome de Tourette? Mi hijito me dijo que uno de sus amigos tiene esa enfermedad que le hace decir groserías sin poder evitarlo ¿Eres tú, cierto?- al decir eso, el papá de Bradley se calmó.

-Sí, soy ¡EL BUEN POLLERO! El mismo- afirmó ya aliviado al ver que no se la iban a rajar.

-No sabes cuánto agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de cuidar a mi bebe durante toda una noche ¡YO NO PODÍA SOPORTAR VERLO EN ESE ESTADO! En serio eres un buen amigo al hacer eso- el joven se apenó y desvió la mirada por ese cumplido y vio de reojo a su madre que rió.

-Sí… un buen ¡BURRO URGIDO! Amigo- al igual que como le pasa a Gok con Gary, no se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para decir sus verdaderos sentimientos; al menos por el momento.

Cuando la primera jornada de clases acabó, Kenny amañó con acompañar a Kyle a la cafetería y decirle el problema con el Topo, pero este le ganó la partida al adelantarse.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, sabiondo?- lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie y a caminar a paso lento.

-Sí Chris… ya estoy lo suficientemente mejor. No es necesario que todos se anden preocupando por mí de esta forma… ni que fuera una damisela en apuros o algo así- rió un poco haciendo esa broma, sacándole una risa al francés, pero enseguida se sobó la cabeza -hay… carajo- se quejó.

-¿Lo ves, Einstein? Deja de ser terco y acepta mi ayuda- le insistió el castaño haciendo que soltara un suspiro de resignación aceptando su ayuda, cosa que no le causó nada de gracia a Kenny y al grandulón de Trent.

-Oye Jack. Me dijiste que pusiste en su lugar a ese mugroso, pero no veo que esté desistiendo- exigió el rubio de la capucha naranja al primo mayor de Butters.

-Eso hice. Si no me hizo caso y sigue con la idea de estar tras ese enano, no es problema mío- el más grande solo veía con desprecio la escena.

-Pero si Butters me dijo que aceptaste ayudarnos con eso y…- iba a recordarle el rubio menor. Pero enseguida se calló cuando él golpeó una pared con el puño derecho agrietándola.

-Yo ya ayudé lo máximo que estoy dispuesto a ayudar con los problemas de los maricas. No hay nada más en que pueda ayudar, así que ni se te ocurra insistirme tanto a mí como a Butterscupp ¿Entendido?- su tono de voz hizo que se estremeciera y asintiera despacio -más te vale. Ahora quítate, tengo otros asuntos que atender- lo empujó y se retiró a pasos pesados.

-"Entonces todo depende de mí. Mientras que Stan no esté, me corresponde ayudar a Kyle y mantenerlo alejado de las garras de esa marica francesa"- pensó Kenny con determinación e hizo el ademan de seguir al pelirrojo -"pero… también le prometí a Tammy ayudarla con sus problemas ¡MIERDA! No me puedo enfocarme en dos problemas como esos al mismo tiempo"- se ofuscó.

Damien caminaba cabizbajo por los pasillos viéndose las manos que encendía y apagaba. Gruñó un poco al bajarlas murmurando cosas molesto y al pasar por una ventana, vio su reflejo en ella. Hizo que de nuevo se viera a sí mismo como una persona normal sin tener poderes demoniacos para poder tocarse la cara y como en su ya blanca piel normal, no tenía ninguno de sus tatuajes diabólicos tan característicos, ni dientes de piraña.

Después de contemplarse, vio el patio del colegio como unos chicos jugaban beisbol y justo cuando un joven se lanzó para tocar la base, le pegaron en la cabeza con la bola dejándolo inconsciente para ser cargado por sus amigos que se lo llevaron y diciendo incoherencias.

-A pesar de la fragilidad del humano mortal promedio, muchos son felices tal y como son- se dijo a sí mismo tratando de ver el lado bueno -fragilidad… si decido volverme una persona normal y renunciar a mis poderes para llevar una vida mortal junto a Pip, ya no podría cuidarlo de todo el mal y peligro que hay en este mundo. No poder protegerlo de cualquier amenaza, podría ser tan devastador como terminar con él para seguir siendo como soy- analizó los riesgos -pero… muchas parejas mortales se han mantenido juntas hasta el final de sus largas vidas cuidándose entre sí de toda adversidad ¿Acaso no podemos ser iguales a ellos?- cuestionó.

-¡DAMIEN!- para su mala suerte, su pequeño y adorable novio fue hasta él a paso veloz.

-Oh no ¿Por qué justo ahora?- se incomodó -¿Sí, Pip? ¿Por qué esa aptitud?-fingió desconcierto.

-Tengo que hablar contigo inmediatamente de un tema importante y ni te ocurra tratar de evadirme como lo has hecho antes ¿Entendido?- se sorprendido por la forma en como le hablaba.

-Está bien, está bien. No es para que te pongas así- quiso calmarlo -¿Y de qué quieres hab…?-

-¡De ti!- fue interrumpido por él -ya me estoy cansando de que cada vez que te pregunte la razón por la cual pareces agotado, cansado o abatido ¡Siempre tratas de eludir el tema! Así que quiero que me expliques que es lo que te está pasando ahora mismo ¡Y ni se te ocurra tratar de evadir la conversación esta vez!- siguiendo el consejo que Butters le dio, fue directo al grano.

El paliducho quedó muy asombrado por la forma en como él le exigió respuestas. Cerró los ojos soltando un gemido de frustración y resignación ya que no podía seguir evadiendo por más tiempo ese tema. Era el momento de soltar la sopa.

-Sí, Pip. Algo me está pasando y es algo que me perjudica de sobremanera- comenzó a hablarle.

-¿De qué se trata entonces? ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?- el rubio ya se preocupó.

-No Pip, en realidad mi problema tiene que ver con mis poderes demoniacos… y nuestra relación.

-¿Qué? ¿Con nuestra relación y tus poderes? ¿A qué te refieres?- estaba muy confundido.

-Demonios… mira, te voy a decir lo mismo que me dijo mi padre cuando le dije lo que me ocurría- así que sin más opción, comenzó a explicarle la causa de todos sus tormentos y las dos únicas opciones que tenía, y que cualquiera de ellas sería muy perjudicial para él.

Wendy, al igual que Damien, caminaba con la cabeza gacha metida en sus pensamientos. Ser capaz de conseguir el perdón de Kyle es una cosa, pero encarar a su ex-novio y pedirle que también la perdone es algo distinto; a pesar de que el judío le afirmó que él la perdonaría.

-Stan… ¿Qué voy a hacer y decir cuánto te tenga frente a frente?- habló consigo misma insegura.

-¡Rápido Brittany! O llegaremos tarde a la cafetería- a su lado pasaron los pequeños hermanos de Jack. Ed jalaba a su melliza de la mano derecha.

-¡No tan rápido Ed que me voy a caer!- pidió la chica, pero al parecer, pisó mal y resbaló cayendo al suelo lastimándose la rodilla derecha -¡MI PIERNA!- chilló sobándose una aparente herida.

-¡NO! ¡¿Qué hice?!- se lamentó su hermano agachándose para ponerle las manos encima a la zona lastimada revelando que sangraba -¡TODO ES MI CULPA!- se lamentó frotándose los nudillos.

-¿Está bien? ¿Es grave la herida?- la pelinegra se les acercó para echarles una mano -déjenme revisar- les pidió, después de todo, a ella le consta totalmente lo que es una herida en una pierna.

-¿Ed, Brittany? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- el hermano mayor de ambos fue hasta ellos.

-¡ME CAÍ Y LASTIME LA RODILLA!- respondió la chica justo antes de que la cargara a estilo princesa.

-¡Resiste! Enseguida te llevo a la enfermería- sin perder tiempo alguno se la llevó a toda prisa ante la mirada fija de Wendy que no despegó sus ojos de él hasta que se le perdió de vista.

-Tu hermano sí que los quiere mucho y se preocupa por ustedes. Pero algunas veces creo que se le pasa la mano- le habló a Ed, que desvió la mirada todavía sobándose las manos, pero sonriendo.

-Oh bueno. Es que él si-siempre ha sido así con los que son i-importantes para él; en especial con nosotros. Desde que Brittany y yo tenemos memoria, él ha estado para cuidarnos y ayudarnos en todo lo que ne-necesitemos. Sí, puede ser algo rudo y brusco, pero su corazón es más gra-grande que cualquiera de sus músculos- le explicó el chico algo apenado y sin cambiar de semblante.

-Ummm…- es hizo que ella pensara en otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver con Stan -alguien protector que se preocupa por los demás y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por sus seres cercanos. Es algo bastante inusual por estos lados- le habló al aire, pero Ed la oyó y rió.

-Muy bien hecho, Brittany ¡MUY BUENA ACTUACIÓN! Lo hiciste tan bien, que si no fuera porque sé que estabas fingiendo, me la hubiera creído por completo- felicitó Jack a su hermanita, que ya estaba de pie y con una servilleta se limpió la "sangre de su herida".

-De na-nada, hermano. Sabes que puedes contar con Ed y conmigo para lo que sea- ella le sonrió y tiró la servilleta a un bote de basura -pero voy a estar o-oliendo a salsa de to-tomate todo el día- hizo un puchero haciéndole reír -¿Se-seguro que con eso impresionarás a esa chi-chica?- quiso saber ya inquieta enrollando su cabello con el índice derecho.

-Eso espero. Es que si quiero lograr ganarme por lo menos su atención, tengo que mostrar mi lado más sensible y humano para que se dé cuenta que no soy tan brusco como lo aparento. Y también cuento conque Ed le dijera como soy en verdad- le explicó sobándole el pelo.

-¿E-eso no es ser injusto o des-deshonesto?- la pequeña seguía insegura.

-No, hermana, no. No es como si tratara de engañarla o hacer que cayera en alguna especie de trampa como lo hizo Thomas con Bradley. Ya te dije que es para que viera mi lado más humano- volvió a explicarle sin dejar de sobarle el cabello -"Y también necesito que Butters me siga ayudando recopilando información sobre ella"- pensó viendo hacia arriba.

**TOPO POV (NA: Que interesante es notar que en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí en fan ficción, solo hasta ahora hago un POV del apestosillo del Topo. Muy curioso ¿Cierto? XD):**

Acompañé a Kyle a la cafetería y estábamos haciendo fila para poder conseguir la rica comida que solo ese chef panzón sabe hacer. No lo voy a negar, estoy disfrutando mucho del contacto que tengo con él en este momento ¿Cuántas veces he deseado poder tocarlo por lo menos una vez más allá de un simple apretón de manos? Ya perdí la cuenta desde hace mucho.

Ah… ¿Desde cuándo estoy así de idiotizado por alguien? ¿Qué fue lo que me atrajo de este chico? No sabría decir a ciencia cierta cuando y porque, pero creo que hay que remontarse a cuando era un niño.

Si la memoria no me falla, creo que fue cuando él y yo teníamos alrededor de ocho o nueve años de edad. Estábamos intentando rescatar a unos canadienses que iban a ser ejecutados, pero las cosas no salieron para nada bien y unos putos perros me dejaron herido de muerte.

Hay me encontraba yo, tendido en los brazos de ese judío pelirrojo que me sostenía mientras yo gastaba mis últimos alientos de vida en unas cursilerías sobre La Resistence y cuando mi cuerpo malgastado ya no pudo seguir aguantando el martirio de seguir viviendo, todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro, pero lo último que vi fue sus intensos ojos verde esmeralda, que parecían dos faroles en medio de la neblina, que reflejaban lástima, pesar, y sobre todo, compasión, hasta que se volvieron dos puntos opacos que lentamente perdieron su brillo.

No sé qué pasó después de eso, ya que por alguna razón volví a la vida y todo el asunto entre USA y Canadá finalizó en paz. Si el "misericordioso" de arriba creía que yo iba a cambiar mi forma de ser por haber recibido una segunda oportunidad para vivir, estaba MUY equivocado ya que yo siempre seguiré siendo el mismo de siempre y eso nada, ni nadie lo cambiará.

¿O tal vez sí? Ya que durante muchos años lo único en lo que pensaba era en esos dos orbes verdes fijos en mí. ¿Por qué de me obsesionaba tanto con ellos? ¿Por qué no me los podía quitar de la cabeza? ¿Acaso se debía a los sentimientos que me transmitió en mi lecho de muerte?

Mejor dicho ¿Se debía a que me dedicaron sentimientos que nunca antes alguien me había dedicado? Que yo recuerde, nunca otra persona, antes y después, me dedico una mirada como esa; ni siquiera el fanfarrón de Gregory. Tal vez sea esa la razón por la cual seguí pensando en esos ojos durante muchos años… hasta que los volví a ver en persona.

_**Flash back:**_

_El papanatas de Gregory me convenció de inscribirnos en la escuela del pueblucho de South Park diciendo que era por nuestro bien ya que no siempre íbamos a ganarnos la vida haciendo todo tipo de misiones y debíamos adquirir nuevos conocimientos; una completa tontería_

_Tenía creo que… 12 años más o menos, y naturalmente no estaba para nada feliz por asistir al colegio y desperdiciar mi tiempo en estupideces; es más, estaba decidido que a la primera oportunidad que se me presentara, me escaparía del salón para no recibir clases._

_Hasta que lo vi ¡Hay estaba el dueño de esos ojos verdes que han ocupado mi mente durante todos esos años! En un increíble giro del destino o ironías de la vida ¡Compartía salón de clases con él!_

_Aparte de sus ojos, no me costó trabajo reconocerlo ya que sigue usando las mismas ropas de siempre, solo que algunos mechones de pelo rojo sobresalían de su inconfundible Ushanka verde._

_Solo me limitaba a contemplarlo en silencio al principio ya que no sabía que decirle; es decir ¿Qué persona que alguna vez haya muerto puede decirle al individuo que estuvo junto a él en sus últimos momentos de vida? Es algo muy disparatado, incluso para este pueblucho._

_-Oye- pero antes de siquiera pensar en dirigirle la palabra, él me habló primero -¿Tú eres el mismo mercenario francés que una vez nos ayudaste a intentar rescatar a Terrance y Philip y se llamaba el Topo, cierto?- en vez de decirle SI enseguida, se me formó un nudo en la garganta y me sucedió algo que tampoco nunca antes me había pasado y eso fue:_

_Estar nervioso. No podía entender en ese momento la razón por la cual me puse así ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?! Si siempre he logrado mantener la calma en las misiones más difíciles ¡¿Cómo era posible que un simple chico me lograra poner en ese estado?! Pero en vez de que se me cayera la cara de la vergüenza o dijera una de mis típicas blasfemias, me aclaré la garganta para hablar._

_-Sí, el mismo que quiso ayudarlos a salvar a esos comediantes y fue atacado por los perros. Mi nombre es Christopher De´Lorne- le hablé con voz firme tratando de no verme afectado por el brillo especial de sus dos esmeraldas -y tú eres ese mismo chico inteligente que siempre andaba discutiendo con uno que era muy gordo ¿Verdad?- fingí estar corroborando para tener una charla._

_-¡Por supuesto! Me alegro tanto que aún me recuerdes- ¿Cómo iba olvidar al poseedor de esas joyas que me han hipnotizado como idiota? -Kyle Broflovski. Me alegra tanto poder volver a ver a un viejo amigo de la infancia- otra vez me puse nervioso cuando me ofreció la mano derecha a modo de saludo y de que me considerara un amigo a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos sin vernos._

_-Lo mismo digo… lo mismo digo- correspondí el gesto haciendo otra cosa que tampoco antes he realizado y eso fue sonreír de forma amigable._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Je, no puedo creer lo marica que me he vuelto con el tiempo. ¿Quién hubiera creído que un frío mercenario, que es un blasfemo de primera clase, y que supuestamente no debería tener sentimientos se pusiera así por alguien más? En especial otro chico.

Pero ha valido la pena ya que con el tiempo, lo he visto crecer volviéndose lentamente un hombre, uno bastante lindo cabe decir. Ah carajo, sin dudas estar conviviendo tanto tiempo con puros maricas, es otro factor que ha influenciado en mi forma de ser.

Como no soy precisamente la mejor persona en decir lo que siente, nunca me atreví decirle lo que en verdad sentía por él; sobre todo por ese enorme obstáculo llamado Stan "malparido" Marsh.

Yo era una de las tantas personas que sospechaba que ellos ya tenían algo, pero me negaba a aceptar la cruda verdad frente a mí con la estúpida esperanza de poder estar junto al judío en algún momento más adelante. Tampoco voy a negar que mi corazón sufrió un demoledor golpe cuando ellos reconocieron ser pareja confirmando cada sospecha. Internamente le dedique un sinfín de insultos al "Todo Benevolente"

Ahora mis esperanzas recaen en el dichoso plan de Gregory para que yo me quede con Kyle y él con esa puta que casi lo mató. Si no funciona y el tiro nos sale por la culata, le voy a…

-¿Te pasa algo, Chris? Te veo pensativo- me habló él cuando ya estábamos sentados en la mesa que compartíamos con los demás.

-Solo pensaba en el puto anormal que le saco la mierde a golpes al otro anormal de Bradley- dije la excusa que de seguro más de alguno usaría en una situación como esta.

-Pero miren quién habla de anormal- ironizó ese descarado de Alarcón haciendo reír a Gregory.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo, francesito? ¿Te da miedo ser víctima de ese homofóbico que anda al asecho?- me preguntó esa puta barata de Kenny. Su tono y la forma en como me miraba, indicaba que no estaba bromeando de ninguna forma; ya me las pagará luego.

-No comencemos a decir tonterías. Recuerden que debemos pensar en algo para detener a ese tipo antes de que vuelva a atacar- habló serio el pelirrojo sentado a mi lado.

-Estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo. Eres muy inteligente y siempre encuentras soluciones para problemas que no parecen tener salida- al alagarlo, me dedico una sonrisa amistosa diciéndome gracias.

Y muy pronto… todas tus sonrisas de afecto serán solo para mí y solo para mí y para nadie más.

**Capítulo ocho completado el 05/02/2016.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el POV del Topo y el por qué le gusta Kyle. Tuvo razón al decir que estar rodeado de puros maricas lo ha afectado y ablandado su frío corazón ¿Verdad? XD**

**No se esperaron que Token y Kevin decidieron dejar de lado sus diferencias para salvar a Clyde de las garras de Josh ¿Lo conseguirán? ¿Y quién se quedará con el corazón del castaño chillón?**

**Al menos Thomas tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mejor a sus futuros suegros XD a ver si ellos aceptaran que él esté enamorado de Bradley.**

**En cuanto a Jack… ¿Creen que cayó muy bajo al recurrir a sus hermanitos de esa forma para ganarse la atención de Wendy? Después de todo, no llegó a los extremos a los que llegó Thomas.**

**Y por último el asunto de Damien con Pip ¿Qué decisión tomará él al respecto? ¿Elegirá sus poderes infernales por encima de su angelical novio o el amor que le tiene a este lo impulsará a volverse un mortal cualquiera para estar a su lado? a ver que le va ocurrir a él y su parejita.**


	9. Los Problemas Vuelven

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: LOS PROBLEMAS VUELVEN**

Stan se removía inquieto e indignado en su cama. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mejor de su dolor de huevos para poder caminar, pero con dificultad, y tal vez el día de mañana pueda asistir a la escuela para poder estar junto a su pelirrojo novio.

-Kyle… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?- tomó una foto de ellos dos juntos -¿Seguirás prestando atención a clases tan responsable como siempre eres?- rió un poco -¿O acaso ese sucio y asqueroso francés de mierda estará aprovechando para tratar de propasarse contigo?- al decir esto enojado, hizo una mueca de dolor y se sobó sus nueces -¿Y que es de Wendy? ¿Seguirá devastada por lo que le pasó?- se puso triste mostrando que sigue preocupándose por su ex-novia.

En la escuela ya había terminado el almuerzo y descanso, por lo que todos los jóvenes debían alistarse para seguir con las clases (Para la desgracias de todos y cada uno)

-¿No han visto a Pip por ahí? No lo vimos en todo el descanso ¿Por qué será?- preguntó Gary a sus amigos del Team Rubio mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-"De seguro debe estar recibiendo cada una de las enterradas que le causa el otro maricón de Damien?"- Caos inmediatamente hizo uno de sus comentarios de humor negro.

-Creo que lo vi hablar con Damien, pero no me quedé a escuchar de que hablaban- respondió Butters algo incómodo al recordar lo que le había sugerido a su pequeño amugo rubio inglés.

-¿De qué creen que habrán estado hablando?- quiso saber Gok´Zarah. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, escucharon unos sollozos que provenían del salón de música.

-¿Alguien está llorando?- el mormón se preocupó y abrió la puerta del curso. Al principio no pareció haber nadie, pero al fijar su vista en una esquina, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Pip sentado en el piso y abrazando sus piernas llorando a mares -¿Pip? ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- junto con los rubios mayores se le acercaron ya bastante preocupados.

-¡OH CHICOS!- el más pequeño se levantó y abrazó a Gary para que lo consolara -¡ES POR DAMIEN!- Butters frunció el ceño al oír esto.

-¿Acaso te hizo algo malo?- Stouch se molestó al haber temido el peor de los casos.

-¡ES QUE NO ME AMA COMO YO A ÉL!- se lamentaba el más pequeño de ellos mojando el pecho de Gary con sus cataratas de lágrimas que no parecían tener fin.

-¿Qué no te ama? ¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó extrañado el súper héroe alienígena.

-E-es porque…- comenzó a explicarles la razón por la que esta así de devastado.

_**Flash back:**_

_Damien había terminado de explicarle las razones por las que ha estado así de agraviado en estos últimos tiempos y que estaba en una encrucijada sobre qué decisión tomar al respecto._

_-Damien… yo… lo siento tanto. No sabía que yo te causaba tantas molestias- se disculpó._

_-No, no, no. Nada de esto es tu culpa- el pelinegro no quiso que se angustiara -no sé que hacer…_

_-Damien…- le dio la espalda al inglés cuando lo llamó ya que sabía bien que iba a decir -¿Qué harás entonces? Acaso… ¿Me abandonarás para no perder tus poderes infernales?- cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro de frustración -Damien… ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Es que acaso estás considerando la idea de dejarme?- comenzó a exasperarse al no obtener respuesta alguna -Damien… ¡¿Por qué no me respondes?!- estaba perdiendo la compostura -¡DI ALGO!- exigió._

_-A mierda… yo… debo pensarlo mejor. Lo siento, Pip- y antes de darle la oportunidad de hacerle otra pregunta, desapareció en una nube de humo y fuego._

_-No… no puedo creerlo… ¡No puedo creer que en serio esté considerando la opción de terminar conmigo! ¡NOOO!- se le aguaron los ojos y se dirigió al salón de música dejando tras sí un rastro de lágrimas y tapándose la cara con ambas manos._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-¡No puedo creer que sea capaz de hacerme eso! ¡¿Cómo puede poner sus poderes infernales por encima del amor que yo tanto le ofrezco?! ¡NO ME AMA COMO YO A ÉL!- al finalizar su relato, siguió descargando su llanto en el hombro de Gary.

-Oh santo Dios…- Butters no solo se frustró, sino que se arrepintió más de lo que ya estaba.

-"Pues no se puede esperar menos del hijo del maricón mayor. Era obvio que su egoísmo podía más que cualquier sentimiento cursi que pueda tener en su negro corazón"- pero Cao ironizó.

-Ya Pip, ya- el mormón le sobó el pelo y palmeo la espalda para que se calmara -sé muy bien lo duro que debe ser que la persona que tanto amas, no te corresponde como tú a él- hizo una clara indirecta a su situación con Stan -pero no te lo tomes así. Si Damien te dijo que iba a pensarlo, eso quiere decir que no ha decidido dejarte, debes tener la esperanza de que te ponga a ti primero por encima de cualquier cosa- le sonrió amablemente para calmarlo.

-¡Es que yo no sabría qué hacer si decide irse de mi lado!- pero el inglés seguía angustiado.

-"Ya parece la reina del drama"- se quejó Caos ya bastante aburrido por todo lo que pasaba.

-No te pongas así. Voy a estar rezando para que las cosas entre tú y él se solucionen- pese a los graves problemas en los que ya está metido, Gary ponía a los demás por encima de sus asuntos.

-Gary…- Gok´Zarah sonrió con ternura al escuchar esas palabras proviniendo de él.

-"Sí, sí. Ha sido una charla interesante. Pero mejor vayamos a clases antes de que al viejo maricón de Garrison empiece joder. Además, las tonterías que nos trata de enseñar no son tan patéticas como los problemas amorosos de los demás"- la voz gutural de Butters seguía tan insensible.

-No te preocupes, Pip. Yo también oraré para que las cosas entre tú y Damien no se arruinen- Butters no le hizo caso y también quiso darle ánimos.

-Gra-gracias- se intentó secar las lágrimas para sonreírles de manera amistosa.

Wendy estaba frente a su casillero recogiendo sus cosas para la siguiente clase. A diferencia de las veces pasadas, ahora estaba de mejor ánimo gracias al haber recibido el perdón de Kyle, pero aún seguía algo mortificada por Stan cuando al fin lo encare como lo hizo con el judío.

-Oye peleonera- le habló de repente Cartman acercándosele. Fue tomada por sorpresa pero lo vio de mala forma por la manera en que le habló y le preguntó que deseaba -huy, pero que carácter. ¿Aún sigues encabronada por la patada que te dio el Hippie?- se burló.

-Escucha, Cartman. Sabes bien que no estoy precisamente en mi mejor estado de ánimo para aguantar tus tonterías. Así que si me intentas molestar de alguna forma…- le amenazó.

-Ya, ya. No estoy aquí para amargarte más de lo que ya estas- quiso calmarla sonriendo con cinismo -solo vine a entregarte esto- le pasó un boleto, cosa que la sorprendió.

-¿Un boleto? ¿Para qué?- lo vio con curiosidad haciendo que suspirara frustrado.

-¿Qué no sabes leer? Es para una feria científica que se llevara a cabo en Denver- se asombró más de lo que ya estaba -me lo gané accidentalmente ya que venía en la caja de cereal que tanto me gusta. Pero como a mí no me interesan esas babosadas, mejor le doy la oportunidad a alguien que si le interese eso, y quién mejor que tú para eso. Después de todo, tienes ese enorme y jugoso cerebro que toda persona inteligente desearía tener a toda costa- se quedó sin habla.

-Wau Cartman… yo… este… ¡Muchas gracias!- trató de no sonreír triunfal al oír estas palabras.

-No hay de qué. Pero cuando te hayas emocionado al estar en ese lugar lleno de ratas de biblioteca, recuerda que fue gracias a mí- al dar media vuelta para irse, sonrió de oreja a oreja -"Con pequeñas acciones de buena caridad como esta, pronto a pronto haré que te arrodilles ante mí"- estaba seguro de que esa estrategia iba a dar resultado.

-Una feria científica en Denver…- ella volvió a ver el boleto para saber cuándo se llevara a cabo el evento -ese Cartman no es tan despreciable después de todo- lo vio fijamente -a menos de que se trate de alguna de sus jugarretas- afiló la mirada ya comenzando a sospechar.

Bebe y Luis Carlos ya se encontraban en el salón de clases, y aprovechando que el maestro no ha llegado todavía, aprovechaban el momento para charlar un poco.

-… y a pesar de todos los viajes que he tenido por el Multi-Universo, sigo sin encontrar la manera de poder curar a los heridos, enfermos y revivir a los muertos- el latino finalizó uno de sus relatos.

-Oh…- la rubia lo vio con pesar debido a la tristeza con la que él contó eso -no te sientas mal por no ser capaz de hacer esas cosas. Si es cierto todo lo que me has contado, no las necesitas para poder ayudar a los que en verdad necesiten de tu ayuda ya que tú siempre estás dispuesto en poner de tu parte cuando una situación es muy crítica- quiso consolarlo.

-Pero no soy un ser omnipresente. No puedo estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo y no puedo ayudar a todo el que necesite ayuda. Es por eso que requiero de esa clase de habilidades, para así en caso de que alguien muera o sufra un daño terrible, le pueda ayudar a seguir con su vida como si nada le hubiera pasado- explicó el colombiano -"Además, soy demasiado flojo para ser un héroe a tiempo completo y estar pendiente de todo lo que pase a mi alrededor"- pensó incómodo.

-Hay Luis, en el pasado jamás se me habría ocurrido que tenías esta faceta en tu personalidad. Pese a todo, eres una buena persona en el fondo- se apenó por el cumplido que ella le dedicó -¿Ahora que otras anécdotas me vas a contar?- preguntó con todo interés.

-¿Más anécdotas? Pues de momento aun ya he dicho las que considero más importantes. Podría decirte más… si, bueno… quieres dar un paseo conmigo- estaba muy incómodo al decir eso.

-¿Otro paseo contigo? Te refieres… ¿A una especie de cita?- él asintió levemente desviando la mirada -¡Claro que me encantaría tener una cita contigo!- al darse cuenta de la manera en como dijo esto, se tapó la boca con ambas manos -¡Digo, digo! Con mucho gusto acepto tu invitación- trató de parecer moderada, pero el pelinegro sonrió sardónicamente como el Jeff el Killer.

-¡¿Una cita con ese?!- exigió saber un alterado Clyde entrando al curso seguido por Token y Kevin -¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso?! ¡A MÍ! ¡A tu novio!- se les acercó peligrosamente a lo que Luis se puso de pie para encararlo.

-Clyde, lo que nosotros hayamos tenido, ha terminado de manera definitiva. Es hora de que lo superes y aceptes que ya no somos nada- Bebe no se dejó intimidar y también le hizo frente.

-¡PERO…!- el castaño iba a reclamar pero Luis se puso frente a él apenas aguantando las ganas de convertirlo en un insecto y aplastarlo con el pie para volverlo puré.

-Hazle caso a lo que ella te dice, marica. A menos de que quieras que te vuelva a patear el culo como lo hiciste la vez pasada- lo provocó para que así él lo quiera atacar y tener una buena excusa para machacarlo a golpes.

-¡PEDAZO DE…!- estuvo a punto de ponerle las manos encima, si no fuera porque sus dos pretendientes lo sujetaron y le dedicaron también una mala mirada al latino.

-¡CÁLMATE CLYDE, CÁLMATE!- le pidió el ricachón apenas manteniendo su agarre -En cuanto a ti. Deja de tratar de tirártelas del valiente al desafiar a alguien que sabes que puedes derrotar y que no tiene oportunidad contra ti- le advirtió a Luis que rió un poco por eso.

-Pues si tanto te molesta, pedazo de carbón súper desarrollado, puedo volver a prescindir de mis habilidades sobrehumanas para patearte tú agujero negro y demostrar que no tengo miedo de alzarle la mano a alguien que sea físicamente más grande y fuerte que yo- lo retó.

-Y dicen que yo soy uno de los patanes- intervino Josh también mirándolo de mala manera -desafiar a los demás no te hace valiente, solo demuestra lo odioso que eres por dentro.

-Pero miren quién lo dice, uno de los pendejos que les gusta joder a los demás por pura diversión. Al menos yo soy capaz de desafiar a quienes me superen en algún aspecto ¿Pero cuándo fue la última vez que te atreviste a levantarle la mano a alguien más fuerte que tú?- el brabucón rugió molesto -además, nadie dijo "Mierdas vengan" para que tú y los otros imbéciles se metieran en lo que no les importa- la paciencia de los 3 pretendientes de Clyde no iban a resistir más.

-¡Ya basta!- Bebe intervino -te lo digo de nuevo, Clyde. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada, así que lo que yo haga con alguien más, es problema mío y solamente mío, no es de tu incumbencia- sus palabras le quitaron el aliento y abrió mucho la boca y ojos.

-Pe-pero Bebe…- estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, Luis apenas disimuló su sonrisa de placer.

-Ya Clyde, déjalo así. Si sigues insistiendo, solo te causarás más daño- Token lo tomó de los hombros, y luego de ver de mala manera al latino y a la rubia, se lo llevó siendo seguido por Kevin. Josh se quedó deseándoles lo peor con la mirada para irse por su lado.

-Perdón, Bebe. No quería incomodarte con todo este show- Alarcón le pidió disculpas.

-No te preocupes, Luis. Es que Clyde tiene que entender que lo nuestro ya murió- ella no le quiso dar más vueltas al asunto -entonces… ¿A dónde quieres ir a pasear?- retomó ese asunto.

-Pues tengo muchos lugares- rápidamente recupero su aptitud risueña y de su bolsillo sacó un gran mapa del mundo que tiene marcado varios sitios turísticos -veamos… ¿A cuál de todos quieres ir primero?- se lo acercó, sacándole una risa, y comenzaron a ojearlo.

-"A pesar de todo, debo darles las gracias a ese pendejo ya que si no fuera por él, Clyde seguiría al lado de esa loba"- pensó Josh sonriendo ya con malicia y satisfacción.

-¿Entonces Damien cortó contigo y te dejó para no perder sus poderes demoniacos?- preguntó un sorprendido Jack a Butters y demás amigos del Team Rubio.

-¡SÍ!- Pip se tapó la cara con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza todavía siendo consolado por Gary

-No puedo creerlo. Siempre supe que era una de las peores personas que pueden existir debido a que es el hijo del Diablo, pero…- seguía sin poder creerlo, pero sus palabras solo pusieron peor al rubio del chaleco rojo que soltó otro alarido.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!- lo regañó el mormón y tuvo que esforzarse más al otro pequeño rubio.

-¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN! No quise decir eso, es solo que… siempre han parecido una pareja tan unida, que jamás pensé que pudiera haber una ruptura entre ustedes- rápidamente se disculpó. Volvió a demostrar que pese a que no está del todo cómodo con las relaciones gay, tampoco le hace feliz ver como un buen amigo suyo con esa clase de gustos sufre de esta manera.

-No-no den por hecho de que Damien te-terminó con la relación. Estoy seguro de que e-elegirá a Pip por encima de cualquier cosa- quiso asegurar para hacer que se sintiera mejor.

-"Pues yo quiero estar ahí para ver como ese cornudo despedaza el alma de este marica al darle la patada"- la voz gutural en su cabeza, enseguida hizo uno de sus pésimos comentarios malicioso.

-Es que en tan poco tiempo han ocurrido tantas calamidades. Lo que pasó entre Stan y Kyle, lo que le hicieron a Gary, luego a Bradley, y ahora esto. ¿Por qué tienen que pasar este tipo de cosas?- cuando el rubio más grande de todos dijo esto, Caos refutó: "Porque estamos en South Park, y las cosas raras deben ser el pan de cada día. Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de eso, gorila".

-"Jack tiene razón. ¿Por qué tienen que pasar todas calamidades que nos afectan a nosotros de alguna manera?"- pensó Gok´Zarah indignado -"Y yo siendo un súper héroe que ha ayudado a tantas personas y alienígenas ¿Por qué no puedo poner de mi parte para solucionar esto?"- luego de gemir, le llegó la iluminación -"¿Poner de mi parte para resolver esto? ¡ESO ES! Si yo soy un súper héroe, por lógica debo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a los demás e intentar resolver todo lo que ha pasado. Y si lo logro, sin dudas me ganaré todo el aprecio de Gary, en especial si puedo descubrir quién de nuestros compañeros lo agredió"- sonrió esperanzado.

-Gracias de nuevo por toda tu ayuda, Chris- Kyle ingresó al salón siendo acompañado por el Topo.

-De nada, sabiondo- volvió a poner una de esas raras sonrisas amistosas por parte suya, que se borró enseguida cuando Kenny se les acercó viéndolo de mala manera, gesto que le devolvió.

-Oye Kyle. Ahorita llamé a Stan y me dijo que ya estaba lo suficientemente mejor que podrá venir a la escuela mañana- le informó con la intención de fastidiar al francés y que este mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones ante el judío. Pese a que el castaño hizo una mueca de disgusto por eso, supo mantener la calma y no expresarse abiertamente.

-¿En serio…? ¡Eso es genial! Me alegro saber que ya se encuentra mejor y pueda volver- Kyle estaba ajeno a eso y sonrió cálidamente -¿No es genial?-

-Sí, fabuloso- respondió el mercenario sin despegar sus ojos de los del rubio. Con las miradas se decían: "Vamos a resolver esto a finalizar las clases uno contra uno".

-¿Stan volverá mañana?- Wendy al oír eso se les acercó angustiada -Oh no… ¡¿Qué voy hacer?!-

-Wendy… ya te dije que no hay problema alguno. Stan te va a perdonar por lo que le hiciste. No… no tienes que ponerte así- Kyle quiso calmarla.

-Es que no se trata solo del perdón por parte suya. Sino por… ya saben- no sabía cómo expresarse.

-¿Será por qué no puedes soportar la idea de ver al chico que tanto amaste junto con otra persona que no seas tú y eso carcome tú ya de por sí débil espíritu?- comentó de repente Mark.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Kyle le gritó molesto al ver como la chica se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar agitada bajando la cabeza y viendo de un lado a otro desesperada.

-¡Un completo estúpido insensible de mierda!- sorpresivamente, Eric fue a la defensa de la chica.

-Alguien cuyo nivel de cultura está por debajo que el del más cochino de los pordioseros- Gregory también acudió al rescate de ella. Si Butters y Jack no habían dicho su opinión, es porque siguen intentando calmar a Pip.

-Hay pero que carácter. Ahora resulta que ella tiene un ejército que la defiende. Solo fue una pregunta y ya- soltando una risa cínica, se retiró.

-Grandísimo estúpido. Pero si eso es lo que en verdad te preocupa, Wendy. Debes ser fuerte y tener que afrontarlo. Sabes que no te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal, pero a partir de mañana, me verás a mí junto a Stan como pareja y ninguno de los dos quiere que tú sufras por eso. Tienes que superarlo- le recomendó Kyle. Sus pretendientes apenas pudieron disimular su desagrado.

-Ya lo sé… ya lo sé…- ella aun cabizbaja, se retiró para tomar asiento ya bastante desanimada.

-"Ummm… pensándolo bien. Las babosadas del pendejo de Mark, me pueden ser útiles"- Eric se frotó el mentón y amañó con ir a consolar a Wendy, pero Gregory le ganó la partida y se sentó junto a ella y le palmeo la espalda mientras le hablaba -Ese marica inglés…- rugió rabioso.

Al finalizar otro día de clases, los alumnos se retiraban felices de ya no estar en ese tormento. Pero para uno, el tormento continuaba ya que se trataba de Gary. Miraba de un lado a otro asustado ya que Gok esta vez no lo acompañó debido a que fue a "resolver" todos los misterios que han pasado.

-"Por favor que no me topé con Trent, por favor que no me encuentre con ese demonio"- pedía desesperado caminando a paso rápido temblando levemente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, tú?- desgraciadamente sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas ya que el brabucón más grande de la escuela apareció frente al salir de entre unos arbustos.

-¡OH NO!- intentó huir, pero él lo sujetó del chaleco e ingresaron tras el arbusto para que nadie los viera -¡Por favor no me hagas nada! ¡NO ME LASTIMES POR FAVOR!- le suplicó llorando del terror.

-Descuida, enano maricón. No te voy hacer nada- su tétrica sonrisa lo asustó más.

-¿Qué-qué quieres de mí a-ahora?- temblaba peor que Tweek y comenzó a sudar a borbotones.

-Necesito tú ayuda para iniciar un plan con el cuál ganarme al otro pedazo de marica de Kyle- tragó crudo ya que por supuesto eso significaba que tendría que hacer cosas horribles.

**Capítulo nueve de esta historia completado el 16/03/2016.**

**Por lo menos Stan ya está mejor de sus huevos rotos. Pero pobre de Pip ¿Qué decisión tomará Damien? Lo mismo pasa con Wendy y el asunto de Stan ¿Cómo va a reaccionar cuando lo tenga frente a él?**

**¿Qué querrá hacerle Trent al pobre de Gary? ¿Gok´Zarah podrá ser un buen detective? Lo dudo mucho XD y veamos como irán las cosas entre Bebe y mi #4 ;D**


	10. Problemas Resueltos y sin Resolver

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: PROBLEMAS RESUELTOS Y SIN RESOLVER**

**WENDY POV:**

Stan iba a volver mañana… ¡STAN IBA A VOLVER MAÑANA! No… ¡NO! ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?! ¡¿POR QUÉ AHORA MALDITA SEA?!

Es decir, sabía muy bien que debía encararlo tarde o temprano, afrontar el mal que le hice y tener que acostumbrarme a verlo siendo pareja de otra persona que no soy yo ¡PERO MALDICIÓN! No estoy ni mental y espiritualmente preparada para eso ¡¿Qué se supone que voy hacer ahora?! ¡¿QUÉ VOY HACER AHORA CADA VEZ QUE EL CORAZÓN SE ME ROMPA AL VERLOS A ELLOS JUNTOS COMO UNA PAREJA FELIZ?!

No, no, no ¡Y NO! Cálmate Wendy ¡Por favor cálmate! Y no vuelvas a tener esa pésima aptitud. Respira y serénate… respira y serénate; eso es, lo estás haciendo bien. Muy bien, ya estas calmada y ahora puedes pensar con la mente despejada ¡Y por lo que más quieras no te vuelvas a alterar!

Debo hacer todo lo posible para superar mi quiebre con Stan y no mortificarme cuando lo tenga frente a mí el día de mañana y rezar para que me perdone tal y como Kyle me lo aseguró.

Yo soy Wendy Testaburger, una chica que no tiene miedo de defender y luchar por lo que es correcto, que es fiel a sus principios hasta el final y nunca dará su brazo a torcer sin importar las circunstancias ¡No puedo dejar que esto me siga afectando de esta forma y debo seguir adelante!

Y en cuanto a ti, corazón, por lo que más quieras ¡Ya no generes más dolor! No podré superar todo este martirio si tú no pones de tu parte y no me dejas avanzar ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no te me comprimas cada vez que pienso en este asunto?! ¡¿Es demasiado pedir que las heridas que tienes no se abran cuando tenga a Stan junto a Kyle frente a mis narices?!

Oh Dios… ahora me siento una loca al hacerme esa clase de peticiones ¡Muy buen trabajo, Wendy! Te felicito. Tengo que ser fuerte y afrontar lo que se me va a poner por delante, duela lo que me duela, debo encararlo con todo el valor que poseo ya que solo de esta manera podré superar esa grave ruptura y deje de sufrir tanto… eso espero.

Faltaba poco para que las clases terminaran, y como el viejo gruñón de Garrison decidió tomarse una siesta, todos aprovechábamos para hablar o hacer otras cosas. Yo solo dibujaba garabatos en mi cuaderno y escribía el nombre de Stan varias veces (Que patética me estoy volviendo) y solté un suspiro para luego ver a mi alrededor.

Fijé mi vista en Bebe que hablaba animadamente con Luis y ambos reían. A pesar de que me siento feliz por ella y le agradezco por haberme estado apoyando en todo este tiempo, no puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia en el sentido de que ella rápidamente cerró el capítulo de su vida con Clyde y seguir adelante y querer tener algo con lunático. Como me gustaría tener su fuerza.

Vi a Kyle que hablaba animadamente con el Topo y este soltaba una risas que creo nunca haber visto venir de su parte ¿Tan graciosas son las cosas de las que hablan para que se ponga así? Noté que Gregory parecía reír por eso, pero Kenny tiene un crudo semblante y tenía ojos de matador ¿Qué le pasa para que estuviera así?

Clyde estaba lamentándose y se sujetaba los costados de la cabeza, y por más increíble que parezca, ese patán de Josh estaba a su lado intentando consolarlo. ¿Alguien como é tratando de ayudar a los demás con sus problemas? Esto no es algo que se ve todos los días. Sin embargo, Token y Kevin miraban esa escena y hablaban entre ellos molestos teniendo un semblante parecido al de Kenny ¿Por qué están así también?

Pero los lamentos de ese castaño no se podían comparar con los de Pip. El pobrecito no hacía más que llorar descontroladamente diciendo cosas como que Damien ya no lo ama o algo así. Sus amigos del Team Rubio hacían todo lo posible para calmarlo pero no lo lograban.

Se nota que esos dos están es la misma situación que yo. ¿Qué podemos hacer para superar este dolor y tormento que nos consumen desde adentro? Acaso encontrar la respuesta a esta pregunta ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿O se nos está negando a propósito?

Las clases finalizaron y todos estábamos saliendo de la escuela. Quería que Bebe me acompañara, pero la vi hablando con Alarcón y ambos se fueron volando. Solté un suspiro ya que al parecer, tendría que andar sola hasta mi casa; y sería demasiado pedir que Gregory o Butters sean lo suficientemente amables para volver a acompañarme como lo han hecho las veces anteriores y…

-We-Wendy- tuve que tragarme mis palabras ya que Butters se me acercó algo apenado y le pregunte que quería -pu-pues ya sabes. Volver a lle-llevarte a casa como antes- ¿Cómo iba a decirle NO a ese gesto tan tierno que tiene en su linda cara?

-¡Por supuesto!- acepte ya alegre. Luego recordé lo que me dijo Bebe y sobre salir tanto con él como con Gregory -pero… ¿Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta primero? Es que… ya sabes. Como Stan va a regresar mañana, tengo que despejar mi mente primero- pedí algo incómoda ya que en parte, esto es cierto y sentía que iba a hacer que él perdiera el tiempo conmigo.

-¡Claro que podemos dar una vuelta! Solo dime a dónde ir y ahí iremos- también aceptó gustoso. Fuimos hasta su Harley, nos subimos y antes de ponernos en marcha, miré la escuela.

-"La próxima vez que vuelva aquí, requeriré de todo el valor que poseo para tener la frente en alto y encarar lo que tanto me mortifica"- pensé ya angustiándome como antes y me fui con Butters.

**FIN DEL WENDY POV.**

En el Infierno, Damien estaba acostado en su cama. Desde que le dijo a Pip que iba a pensar sobre qué decisión iba a tomar al respecto, no ha hecho nada más que estar ahí tirado metido en sus pensamientos. A él tampoco le ha sido nada fácil tratar de asimilar lo que está pasando, y aunque no lo demuestre por fuera, está sufriendo casi tanto como el pequeño rubio inglés.

-Pip…- susurró removiéndose un poco ya acostado en su lado derecho -¿Qué voy hacer?- la indecisión lo estaba matando.

-¡DAMIEN, HIJO!- lo llamó su padre tocando la puerta del cuarto haciendo que suspirara y le preguntara que quería -¡Kenny ha venido a verte!- soltó otro gemido y se incorporó diciendo que le dejara pasar.

-Hola Damien- el rubio lo saludó sonriendo un poco y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y ese milagro que me visitas después de tanto tiempo? ¿Volviste a espiar a las chicas del grado once cuando se cambian de ropa?- le preguntó ásperamente sacándole una pequeña risa.

-No, desde hace rato que no hago eso. Si morí y terminé aquí se debe a un asunto más serio- el tono de voz que usó para decir esto, le indicó al pelinegro que si era algo importante y le preguntó a qué se refería -fue por culpa de ese inmundo y apestoso francés del Topo que anda tras Kyle.

-¿Por culpa de ese que anda tras ese pelirrojo? ¿Acaso le gusta? No puedo creerlo.

-Claro que es verdad. Ese hijo de perra está tras mi amigo y no puedo permitir que intervenga o arruine su relación con Stan- el rubio gruñó haciendo que él le preguntara que tiene que ver eso con el hecho de estar ahí muerto -Uf. Pues escucha muy bien lo que tengo que decir…

_**Flas back:**_

_Me cansé de ser paciente, y como Jack no me quiso ayudar más para mantener a ese imbécil a raya, decidí encargarme del asunto personalmente y asegurarme de que no siguiera metiendo sus narices en lo que no le importa. Cuando la mamá de Kyle lo vino a recoger para llevárselo, fue el momento de ajustar cuentas._

_-Hasta que al fin decidiste resolver esto como los hombres y no pedirle ayuda a alguien más para que haga el trabajo sucio por ti- me vio de mala manera cuando estuvimos detrás de la escuela._

_-No te había retado antes no por tenerte algún tipo de miedo, francés de mierda. Sino porque como Kyle te tiene aprecio, no podía hacer nada mientras estuviera cerca. Pero como él ya no está contigo, me aseguraré de que nunca le vuelvas a poner las manos de encima- para no ensuciar mi valioso y fiel abrigo anaranjado con su inmunda sangre, me lo quité y dejé a un lado._

_-Al contrario. Era yo el que no podía hacerte nada mientras él estuviera cerca- se tronó el cuello, los nudillos y hombros para tomar esa cochina pala que siempre lleva en su espalda._

_-¿No puedes pelear como los hombres sin recurrir a esa palita de arena? Sabía que no tenías los huevos para resolver esto a puño limpio- lo reté ya que ciertamente, con esa herramienta, tiene una ventaja injusta sobre mí._

_-¿Eso crees? Pues no necesito de esto para partirle la madre a un mugroso muerto de hambre como lo eres tú que es tan desnutrido como una rata en basurero nuevo sin estrenar- tiró la pala._

_-Tal vez yo no sea un "experimentado mercenario" que se las quiera tirar del muy hombre al aceptar todo tipo de misiones y hacerle daño a los demás solo por dinero y sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero créeme que estar viviendo en un lugar como lo es South Park y lidiar con todo tipo de locuras, ha hecho que me vuelva un hueso difícil de roer- le advertí que no me subestimara ya que este es un grave error._

_-Es que eso es lo que eres: puro hueso- sin nada más que decir, comenzamos a pelear._

_Le quise dar un golpe en la cara, pero él se agachó y me pegó en el estómago. Abrí mucho los ojos y perdí el aire, pero gruñí pegándole en el rostro con mi otro puño, después le di en la quijada haciendo que retrocediera seguido de otro en la cara y quise darle otro más._

_Pero él me sujetó el puño derecho con ambas manos para darme una certera patada en el pecho haciendo que ahora escupiera sangre y retrocediera sobándome para poder golpearme en el rostro varias veces. Al darme un derechazo hizo que me inclinara y levantó su puño izquierdo para darme otro golpe, pero me incorporé juntando mis manos y moviéndolas hacia arriba para darle un doble golpe en la quijada aturdiéndolo tanto que casi cae al piso._

_No perdí tiempo y lo embestí como si fuera un toro dándole varios golpes en el abdomen hasta chocar contra una pared para agarrarlo de su ropa y comenzar a aporrearlo salvajemente contra ésta sacándole varios alaridos de dolor._

_-¡¿Vas a dejar de estar tras Kyle?!- le pregunté al dejar de aporrearlo, pero no me respondía y me tosió sangre que me salpico -¡QUE SI VAS A DEJAR TRAS KYLE!- le grité en toda la cara._

_-Ah… no, no… ¡NUNCA!- me devolvió el grito e hizo que nuestra frentes chocaran y me dio un codazo en el cuello haciendo que lo soltara y volviera a perder el aire y patearme la pierna derecha haciendo que cayera bocabajo al piso y se me montó encima._

_Traté de girar para darle un codazo, pero él me sujetó el brazo derecho y me lo torció haciendo que yo fuera el que gritara para agarrarme del cabello mientras se ponía de pie._

_-¡AHORA PÍDEME PERDÓN!- fue su turno de aporrarme salvajemente contra la pared, solo que yo me chocaba contra ella de frente -¡QUE ME PIDAS PERDÓN HIJO DE PUTA!- cada golpe que recibía me reventaba los huesos y con la última embestida que me dio, me partió la cabeza matándome -¡¿Qué no me escuchas malparido?! ¡Que me pidas per…!- al notar que yo estaba inerte, se detuvo -Oh mierde…- soltó mi cadáver y vio de un lado a otro, supongo que para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera visto como me mató -tengo que irme de aquí antes de que me descubran- tomó su pala y se fue como todo un cobarde._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y por andar de peleonero recurriendo a la violencia para resolver ese problema, terminé aquí- Kenny finalizó su relato -espero que con eso escarmiente y deje de lado su interés por Kyle.

-Eso le veo difícil. Como él olvidará tu muerte, creerá que te escapaste o algo así y seguirá tras ese pelirrojo- Damien rió un poco para luego suspirar y desviar la mirada -es por esa fragilidad mortal… que me da miedo tomar la decisión de estar junto a Pip como un humano común y corriente- esto lo dijo para sí mismo, pero el rubio pudo oírlo a la perfección.

-Butters me contó lo que pasó entre Pip y tú. Mira, no soy quién para dar opiniones en esa clase de asuntos. Pero solo te diré lo único que se puede decir en este tipo de situaciones: escucha a tu corazón, no a las voces de tu cabeza. Sé que cualquiera de las dos decisiones que tomes, tendrá un efecto contraproducente, pero si tomas la equivocada, no solo le causarás un daño irreparable a la persona que amas, sino a ti mismo; independientemente si tienes poderes infernales o no. No temas a una vida mortal, muchas personas normales son felices tal y como son junto a sus parejas, y mientras estén junto a estas con todo el amor que se tengan el uno al otro, podrán superar cualquier tipo de adversidad que se les ponga en el camino- le aconsejó para palmearle la espalda.

Damien lo vio sorprendido ya que no esperaba para nada que él le diera un consejo de ese tipo. Volvió a desviar la mirada, para luego verlo sonriendo de manera amigable.

-Yo… gracia, Kenny. Creo que me has abierto los ojos- el rubio le sonrió de la misma manera.

-De nada. Recuerda que estás hablando con todo un "rompecorazones"- ambos rieron por esa broma -ahora necesito que me haga revivir rápido. No quiero preocupar a Karen por llegar tarde.

-Como quieras- lo hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de manos -una vida mortal pero plena con la persona que amo en vez de tener una vida inmortal eterna pero vacía… creo que la decisión está más que clara- sonrió con toda seguridad sobre su elección.

Thomas seguía junto a Bradley tomándole la mano derecha ya que de nuevo se había quedado dormido. La respiración lenta y pausada de los dos se combinan con el sonido de las máquinas que se encargan de monitorear el pulso y la respiración del rubio rizado que no parecía despertar.

Hasta comenzó a removerse y soltar unos gemidos de dolor. El otro rubio se despertó lentamente y parpadeo varias veces confundido hasta que vio y abrió de par en par sus ojos.

-¿Bradley? ¡¿BRADLEY?!- lo tomó de los hombros -¡MAMÁ, SEÑORES STUART, PENDEJOS DE MIERDA, ENFERMERAS, QUE ALGUIEN VENGA A HACER UNA ORGÍA CON NOSOTROS RÁPIDO!-

-Bu… Butters…- pero al oír como él decía el nombre del rubio de ojos celestes, sintió como algo se le oprimía en el pecho ya que al parecer, tenía sueños con el mencionado.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!- el doctor llegó al cuarto junto con las enfermeras, la madre de él y los padres de Bradley.

-Comenzó a removerse y balbucear algunas ¡PICHAS PODRIDAS! Cosas- Thomas se hizo a un lado para que ellos pudieran atenderlo. La señora Stuart exclamó un: "¡MI NIÑO!" y se puso junto a él.

-¿Te pasa algo, hijo?- su madre se le acercó al ver la expresión de tristeza gravada en su cara.

-No mamá… es solo que ¡VOY A LLORAR COMO UN EMO MARICA! No sé si me pueda ganarme el corazón de Bradley aún si sigo ¡COGIÉNDOMELO POR LAS NOCHES! Junto a él velando por su seguridad y bienestar- soltó un suspiro dándole la espalda.

-No hijo, no dudes así de ti mismo. Si sigues permaneciendo a su lado y lo cuidad de todo mal y peligro, verás como si vas a ganarte su cariño y afecto. Solo ten Fe y cree en que lo lograrás- ella le puso una mano en el hombro volviendo a sonreírle con todo su amor maternal.

-Espero que tengas razón, mamá… espero que tengas razón- pero él seguía inseguro y fijó su vista en Bradley, que pese a lo que hizo, seguía inconsciente sin mostrar otro signo de mejora.

Pasando ahora con Gary, este estaba aterrado ya que se encontraba en el sucio y desordenado apartamento de Trent siendo obligado en ayudarlo en lo que sea que él vaya a pedirle.

-¿Qué qui-quieres que ha-haga?- trató de hablar firme y no ponerse a llorar del terror puro.

-Descuida, Fraile. No vas a matar a nadie si es lo que te preocupa- el mayor sonreía divertido por la expresión que él tenía -solo necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas para hacer mío al otro mariquita de Kyle como tanto he deseado- al aumentar su sonrisa, aumentó el miedo de él -mañana cuando estemos en educación física, le pedirás que te acompañe a ver algo debajo de las gradas del gimnasio. Una vez ahí, haré que estas caigan y cuando estén por aplastarlo, las detendré para que me admire y esté eternamente agradecido- estaba totalmente seguro de que ese plan tan poco elaborado iba a tener resultado.

El mormón al oír semejante barbaridad, lo vio más horrorizado de lo que ya estaba. No solo era obligado a hacer algo que no quería hacer, sino que estaba arriesgando su vida.

-Pe-pero yo no…- iba a refutar, pero el grandulón golpeó una pared agrietándola haciendo que se callara y se tragara un nudo que se le formó en la garganta -lo… lo que quiero decir es que… es que a pesar de que le sal-salves la vida, eso no hará que e-enseguida comience a desarrollar afecto ha-hacia ti- quiso convencerlo de que ese no era el mejor método para lograr ese objetivo.

-Sé que con solo eso no voy a conseguir un avance significativo ¿Crees que soy un tonto o qué?- amañó con golpearlo haciendo que retrocediera -pero si logro salvarlo de situaciones críticas una y otra vez durante de forma constante, si conseguiré su atención e interés en mí y lentamente haré que deje de apreciar tanto a su "príncipe azul" ya que este no podrá estar todo el tiempo junto a él para salvarle su lindo culito- volvió a sonreír con toda seguridad -y confío en que si me ayudarás cada vez que requiera de tus servicios ¿Cierto?- al verlo fijamente, hizo que volviera a temblar.

-Sí…- asintió despacio desviando la mirada -"Dios por favor, haz algo para que no tenga que seguir ayudando a este loco y que nadie salga lastimado de alguna forma"- suplicó mentalmente.

Gok´Zarah había ido a la escena del crimen en dónde Bradley fue golpeado salvajemente para así resolver el misterio y ganarse el corazón del mormón por su "labor humanitaria". Pero tomando en cuenta que es medio estúpido, eso es algo bastante difícil de conseguir.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí. A trabajar- ingresó al callejón para enseguida hacer una mueca de perturbación al ver las manchas de sangre que le pertenecían a su amigo -tengo que ser fuerte. Yo soy Mint Berry Crunch, el héroe más poderoso del mundo y protector de los inocentes. No debo dejar que unas cuantas manchas de sangre me incomoden.

Luego de darse estas palabras de aliento, comenzó a ver de un lado a otro usando su súper visión de menta y bayas para encontrar algo que le pudiera ayudar a dar contra ese sádico homofóbico y que los oficiales no hayan notado cuando hicieron su investigación.

-Ummm…- fue hasta una mancha en una pared que tenía la marca de un puño y con unas pequeñas pinzas, tomó un hilo muy delgado, tan pequeño, que es prácticamente invisible para los ojos de los humanos -esta clase de hilo… creo que solo le pertenece a los guantes de lana marca ZAX y son muy inusuales ¡QUE BUENO! Al fin conseguí mi primera pista. Ahora solo debo averiguar que personas en el pueblo usan esa clase de guantes para dar con el atacante- satisfecho con su "gran descubrimiento" se retiró sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de buscar más pistas.

Gregory había ido a la casa del Topo para hablar sobre el tan dichoso plan del que tanto fanfarronea y se sorprendió mucho al verlo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasó, Chris?!- se alarmó y lo tomó de los hombros viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-¿Tú qué crees que me pasó? ¡Me estaba matando a golpes con alguien! Con esa sucia rata de alcantarilla de McCormick que me exigió alejarme de Kyle- refutó él francés poniéndose unas curitas. Él le preguntó qué pasó con su enemigo -¡PUES ÉL…! Eh… no sé- ya se le olvidó que lo mató -solo recuerdo que lo estaba matando a golpes y después desapareció. Creo que huyó como todo un cobarde- su amigo rió ya aliviado cuando le dijo esto.

-Es que nadie puede contigo, camarada- le halagó -ahora escucha. Como Stan va a regresar mañana a la escuela, la primera fase de mi plan de estar ahí para Wendy y apoyarla en todo lo que necesite será más efectiva ya que estará delicada a nivel emocional- dejó de lado las sutilezas.

-Aún no me acostumbro a este nuevo Gregory. Frío, calculador y manipulador que aprovecha toda oportunidad que se le presente para dar el zarpazo- el castaño rió e hizo una mueca de dolor -pero eso solo te está beneficiando a ti y no me ayuda para nada en mi asunto con Kyle.

-Descuida, descuida. Tú solo sigue siendo igual de "caballeroso" como lo has estado haciendo últimamente. En el estado en el que Marsh se encuentra, no podrá estar junto a Kyle como antes, por lo cual debes seguir aprovechando cada oportunidad que se te presente para estar junto a él y hacer que te tome cariño- el francés se ruborizó levemente por estas palabras.

-Entonces voy por buen camino…- suspiró, pero su semblante cambió radicalmente al tomar en cuenta -¿Pero qué pasa si la rata inmunda de Kenny le dice a él o a Marsh mis verdaderos sentimientos? Si se lo dice ¡Podría hacer que me odie y no quiera saber nada de mí y todo el esfuerzo que he hecho se iría a la mierde!- se enfureció con esta posibilidad.

-Oh…- el inglés se puso a pensar en eso. Parece que no tomó en cuenta ese detalle dentro de las facetas de su elaborado plan -si ese es el caso, dile que ellos se equivocan y que tú no lo amas, que solo quieres ser un buen amigo. Tal vez de esta manera no pierdas el aprecio que ya te tiene y puedas seguir estando a su lado- quiso asegurarle, pero el apestoso no estaba muy seguro.

-"Si esa sucia rata o el pendejo de Marsh intentan de alguna manera alejarme de mi judío pelirrojo… verán el lado más oscuro de mi cara"- pensó afilando la mirada indicando que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para quedarse con Kyle, y es en serio, CUALQUIER COSA.

**Capítulo diez de esta historia completado el 29/03/2016.**

**Cada segundo que pasa, es un segundo más cerca para que Wendy tenga que encarar a Stan ¿Cómo se pondrá cuando al fin lo tenga frente a frente?**

**Espero que les haya gustado la pelea de Kenny contra el Topo, y a pesar de que fue corta, tuvo mucha importancia ya que de esa manera el rubio pudo ir hablar con Damien y hacer que este tomara una decisión con respecto a Pip (Para la alegría de las amantes del Dip XD)**

**Gary cada vez da más lástima ya que es obligado por Trent a hacer algo que no solo no le gusta, sino algo que lo puede poner en peligro de muerte ¿Qué hará para salirse de ese problema?**

**Thomas también está dando penita porque Bradley al parecer sigue queriendo a Butters (Y tener sueños mojados con este XD) pero a ver pasará cuando al fin recupere el conocimiento.**

**Con lo torpe que es Gok´Zarah que este pueda resolver el misterio de quién golpeó salvajemente al rubio rizado ¿Creen que lo consiga o no llegará a nada?**

**Y finalmente con lo de Gregory ¿Cuáles son las siguientes fases de su plan? a ver si el Topo no se encabrona primero.**


	11. Problemas resueltos y sin Resolver, 2

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: PROBLEMAS RESUELTOS Y SIN RESOLVER, PARTE 2**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Estaba feliz de que Wendy haya decidido aceptar venir conmigo y me pidiera dar una vuelta. Ella necesita despejar su mente y reunir las fuerzas necesarias para poder ver a Stan mañana.

Decidí llevarla al centro comercial para que pudiera admirar todo lo que este ofrecía. Para que no estuviera pensando en Stan, trataba de distraer su mente hablándole de cosas triviales como cuando iba a visitar a mis primos en Los Ángeles en las vacaciones cuando ellos aún vivían allá y como nos divertíamos en lo grande como una familia amorosa.

Me alegraba ver que las cosas que decía, lograban sacarle a ella genuinas risas… risas que proviniendo de su parte, son el sonido más bello que alguna que he escuchado en mi vida, más lindo que un coro celestial, y espero poder sacarle muchas risas como esas.

-Como me gustaría tener una familia como la tuya para poder vivir toda esa clase de experiencias- siguió riendo de manera angelical.

-"Debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que deseas, neurótica. No creo que aguantes a unos odiosos padres como los que tenemos nosotros"- Caos le hizo burla dentro de mi cabeza. Luego noté que la sonrisa de Wendy desapareció y puso un semblante de tristeza al ver en una dirección.

-¿Wendy?- se me hizo raro que estuviera así si hace unos momentos estaba de lo más alegre. Al seguir su mirada, me di cuenta de que estaba observando a una pareja tomada de las manos que charlaban y reían entre ellos.

Oh no. Creo que haberla traído aquí para que intentara despejar su mente y dejara de estar triste por el asunto de Stan no fue la mejor idea de todas ya que a pesar de las cosas que le decía para que no pensara en él, no tomé en cuenta al resto de las personas que nos rodeaban.

-"Y ahí va de nuevo con sus lloriqueos ¿Cuánto más va a seguir así? ¡Que lo supere de una buena vez por un carajo!"- se quejó mi otro yo ya muy fastidiado por su comportamiento.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, Wendy?- le ofrecí para que no siguiera viendo cosas que le hagan pensar en Stan. Ella solo asintió levemente y sin decir nada salimos del centro comercial y nos subimos en mi Harley para dirigirnos a su casa.

En el camino ninguno decía nada haciéndome sentir peor porque en vez de hacerle sentir mejor, solo le metí más angustia y dolor del que ya tiene en su corazón ¿Qué podía hacer yo para que no siga así y se sintiera mejor? ¿No hay alguna solución rápida para los problemas que tiene?

-Gracias otra vez por haberte tomado la molestia de estar junto a mí y tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, Butters- me agradeció tratando de poner la mejor de sus sonrisas. Caos ironizó diciendo: "Y no sabes el placer que nos da tener que aguantar tus lloriqueos".

-Pero si no fue nada, fue todo un placer para mí- yo también le sonreí para que dejara de estar así -bueno, ya debo volver a casa antes de que se haga tarde y mis padres se molesten. Hasta mañana y que pases buenas noches- me despedí. No le dije algo como que debe ser fuerte para encarar a Stan mañana ya que solo le causaría más daño.

-De nuevo gracias, Butters- sorpresivamente me dio un besito en la mejilla -hasta mañana- dio media vuelta y e ingresó a su hogar. Me quedé quieto en mi posición sin hacer nada hasta que suspiré y me sobé el cachete derecho esbozando una sonrisa.

-"¿Y cree que con eso va a recompensar el hecho de aguantar sus lloriqueos? Está equivocada. Si quiere retribuir lo que hemos hecho por ella, mejor que ponga esos lindos labios en nuestro pe…"-

-¡CÁLLATE!- interrumpí a Caos para que no siguiera diciendo semejantes barbaridades -Solo espero que no se desmorone cuando esté frente a Stan mañana- después de decir esto, me subí a mi Harley y me dirigí a mi casa.

Ya estaba en mi cuarto haciendo la tarea, por fortuna las tareas que el señor Garrison deja no son la gran cosa ya que en su mayoría son tonterías sin mucho sentido. Pero sentía que algo estaba faltando respecto a esto ¿Qué será? Espero que no se trate de algo importante.

Cuando iba a dormir, primero vi una foto en dónde estoy yo con mis primos y mis amigos del Team Rubio sonriendo a la cámara… en especial Bradley que estaba muy apegado a mí. Luego de hacer una mueca de perturbación, me puse a pensar seriamente.

Muchos de ellos están metidos en situaciones difíciles. Bradley por la golpiza que ese supuesto homofóbico le propinó y está internado en el hospital, Thomas porque está muy afectado por lo que le pasó a él, Gary ya que también fue agredido físicamente y no ha querido decir quién fue, Pip por su asunto con Damien creyendo que este no lo ama, Jack por… mejor no toco el tema que tanto lo aflige. En realidad los únicos que no parecemos estar sufriendo de alguna manera sin mis pequeños primos, yo y Gok´Zarah (Eso sin tomar en cuenta que debo darle información a Eric y a Jack sobre todo lo que pueda averiguar sobre Wendy)

Solté un gemido y me pregunté si todos ellos podrán reponerse de todo el mal que les ha pasado. No solo ellos, sino a nuestros demás amigos y compañeros ya que casi todos también tienen sus propios problemas. ¿Qué será de cada uno de nosotros? ¿Todos podremos solucionar nuestros inconvenientes? Me gusta ser optimista y tratar de ver siempre el lado bueno de las cosas, pero siendo sincero, no creo que todos podamos salir adelante y lo más seguro es que más de uno terminará perjudicado de alguna manera y no le podrá dar un cierre a lo que le aflige.

Si este viene a ser el caso, solo espero que los pobres desafortunados no sean cercanos mis amigos más cercanos ya que su dolor y pena también me afectan; en especial si es algo grave.

-"Con esa aptitud ya pareces uno de esos góticos llorones de mierda que se andan lamentando por cualquier pendejada"- pero a mi otro yo le hacía gracia todos esos infortunios. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para acallar sus pésimos comentarios de mal gusto y que deje de ser tan insensible?

Mejor no sigo pensando más en eso y me dispongo a dormir rezando para que de alguna manera milagrosa todo este embrollo se resuelva sin muchos efectos negativos.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV:**

Ya comenzó un nuevo día en el pueblucho de South Park, lo que para Wendy significaba que llegó el momento de la verdad. Estaba sentada en su pupitre respirando algo agitada, tamboreaba los dedos de forma rápida viendo de un lado a otro y ocasionalmente miraba la puerta del salón esperando que en cualquier momento Stan pasara por ella.

Por más que intentaba calmarse a sí misma, simplemente no podía y los nervios la estaban matando por dentro, parecía a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento o sufrir algún ataque de pánico o algo así por el estilo.

-Wendy- Gregory se le acercó para ofrecerse su apoyo -tranquila, todo estará bien- le sonrió de manera amigable para intentar calmarla, cosa que no le funcionó del todo bien.

-No puedo evitarlo ¡Voy a volver a Stan dentro de poco! ¿Qué le voy a decir al respecto? ¡¿Qué me va a decir él a mí?!- se sujetó los costados de la cabeza y comenzó darse unos cuantos golpecitos.

-Descuida, Wendy…- le habló ahora Kyle -ya te había dicho que Stan va a perdonarte por lo que hiciste… no tienes de que preocuparte- le sonrió de manera amistosa.

-¡Es que no solo se trata de eso! Sino también por… por… ¡Ya saben a lo que me refiero!-

-Claro que sabemos a qué te refieres. Es que como sabes que vas a tener que ver a tu ex junto con otra persona que no eres tú, tu pobre corazoncito no podrá soportarlo y…- Mark volvió a restregarle su infortunio, pero fue silenciado por Jack que lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó del piso haciendo que lo viera directamente a los ojos, de los suyos salía fuego.

-Escúchame muy bien, Stromper- se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta y comenzó a sudar debido al tono con el que le habló -te permito que te acerques a Brittany y digas algunas de tus tonterías porque le salvaste la vida. Pero si sigues tratando de pasarte de listo, volveremos a la vieja rutina de reventarte la cara a golpes cada vez que haces o digas alguna gracia subida de tono ¿Entendido?- asintió levemente -eso espero por tu bien- lo soltó y volvió a su asiento.

-Cómo iba diciendo…- Kyle tomó la palabra una vez que toda esa incómoda situación pasó -debes acostumbrarte a que ahora Stan estará conmigo. Como te lo dije ayer, no te lo digo para hacerte sentir mal, sino porque…-

-¿Por qué no te callas de una buena vez, judío imbécil?- el que intervino ahora fue Eric -¿Qué no te estás dando cuenta que con eso no la estás ayudando sino que la lastimas y hieres más de lo que ya está? Con tan solo tener que ver al hippie a tu lado es suficiente castigo que ella no se merece. Así que cierra esa bocota y deja de tratar de emparentar que eres sabio, maduro y comprensivo- los demás vieron sorprendidos ya que en ese aspecto tiene razón debido a que lo que él dice, no ayuda para nada a en mejorar la poca estabilidad emocional que la pelinegra tiene.

-¿Y se puede saber quién mierde pidió tu opinión, saco de estiércol?- Kenny frunció el ceño cuando el Topo metió las manos al fuego para que Kyle no quedara mal.

-¿En serio te sientes así cuando digo eso, Wendy? Lo siento tanto, es solo que… que…- el judío ahora fue quién se sintió fatal al creer que le hacía daño.

-¡IIAAHH!- de repente se escuchó un grito colectivo de emoción proveniente de los pasillos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- exigió saber el culón sobándose los oídos adoloridos como el resto.

-¿Quieren saber por qué se debió ese grito casi tan horrible como el de las fanáticas del marica de Justin Bieber cuando canta sus putas canciones gay?- preguntó Luis al público -veamos entonces que pasó en los pasillos mientras aquí se hacía un revoltijo de tonterías- tomó la esquina derecha de la pantalla y la dobló como si fuera la página de un libro.

Pip estaba frente a su casillero recogiendo lo necesario para las clases. En su angelical cara hay claros rastros de lágrimas y profundas ojeras indicando que siguió llorando durante toda la noche sin poder dormir bien. Estaba totalmente devastado ya que seguía creyendo que Damien iba a poner sus poderes por encima de él. Pero al cerrar la puerta, grade fue su sorpresa al ver al oji-rojo a su lado.

-¡¿Damien?!- se sobresaltó ya que fue tomado totalmente por sorpresa -¿Qué quieres?- lo miró con algo de cautela, pero se le hacía raro que él no lo viera a los ojos ya que desviaba la mirada.

-Este es el momento de la verdad para el Dip- comentó Luis ansioso. Estaba junto a Bebe y de a poco comenzaron a reunirse más alumnos (En especial chicas) para ver qué decisión tomaba el hijo del Diablo, después de todo, los rumores de una posible ruptura de él y del rubio inglés corrieron casi a la misma velocidad como esos chismes de Stan y Kyle siendo pareja.

-Te elijo a ti- Pip y los chismosos lo vieron sin entender a qué se refería -si tuviera que elegir una vida mortal, común y corriente a tu lado o una vida eterna con todos mis poderes, elijo la primera opción: A ti Phillip Pirrup- él abrió de par en par los ojos -tal vez para poder permanecer a tu lado tengo que sacrificar lo que tanto me gusta, pero una vida eterna sin ti, no valdría la pena vivirla, y prefiero vivir y sufrir mil veces todos los calvarios que un mortal común y corriente vive en su día a día, que estar separado de ti un segundo- el corazón del menor comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Quién diría que el pobre diablo pudiera tener tan buena alma de poeta?- Bebe le dio un codazo a Luis cuando hizo esta broma ya que arruinaba el momento.

-Y te pido perdón por haber dudado antes y no haber escuchado enseguida la voz de mi corazón. ¿Podrías perdonarme para volver a estar juntos y seguir unidos como una pareja normal para siempre?- todos vieron fijamente a Pip esperando su respuesta.

-Damien…- ahora sus lágrimas eran de alegría y dicha -¡NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY DE QUE ME HAYA ELEGIDO A MÍ!- enseguida saltó dándole un fuerte abrazo y plantándole un dulce beso en los labios que él correspondió gustoso, cosa que causó el grito colectivo por parte de las chicas y que a los chicos le salieran sangre de las orejas.

-Hay mi oídos…- Luis se los sobó y después agitó su cabeza -bueno, ahora que el asunto del Dip ha sido solucionado, veamos cómo le está yendo a Stan en estos momentos y como se tomará Wendy su regreso- volvió a tomar la esquina de la pantalla y le dio vuelta a la página.

Al igual que Kyle, sus padres lo habían llevado y a pasos lentos se dirigía a la entrada del instituto. Estaba solo y por su cuenta ya que según su perspectiva necesitaba recuperar y mantener algo del poco honor y orgullo que le queda (En especial porque se le caería la cara de vergüenza si todos lo vieran acompañado de su madre)

-Okey… llegó la hora- respiró hondamente y entró por las puertas. Como muchos de los alumnos (En especial las chicas) estaban chismoseando el asunto de Damien y Pip, no recibió la misma atención que Kyle y Wendy habían recibido cuando tuvieron sus momentos, cosa que lo alegraba bastante y mantenía la frente en alto, a pesar de que los pocos estudiantes que estaban cerca de él comenzaron a hablar entre sí acompañado de una "leve" incomodidad en sus huevos -"Aún me siguen doliendo…"- pensó haciendo una leve mueca de dolor y ahora caminaba chueco.

Siguió así hasta estar frente a la puerta de su salón. Tomó la perilla, y después de cerrar los ojos suspirando para reunir todo el coraje que requiere para hacerle frente a lo que está del otro lado, lentamente la giró abriendo la puerta e ingresó.

**Capítulo once de esta historia completado el 23/04/2016.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo en especial como… ¡LERO, LERO, LERO! ¡Les estoy tomando el pelo! (me bajo un párpado y les saco la lengua) ¿En serio pensaron que iba a terminar el capítulo de esta manera? ¡CLARO QUE NO! Es solo que como desde hace mucho tiempo no hago una bromita de este estilo, decidí tomarme la libertad de hacer ahora ;D**

Apenas dio el primer paso dentro se ganó todas las miradas de cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros. Kenny sonrió de medio lado, la sonrisa de Kyle era de oreja a oreja, cosa que no le gustó a sus pretendiente y le dedicaron una mala mirada, lo mismo hicieron los que están tras Wendy, está enseguida comenzó a respirar de forma agitada y miró de lado a otro con la cabeza gacha y comenzó a temblar levemente.

-¡STAN, VOLVISTE A LA ESCUELA!- su novio enseguida fue a recibirlo con un abrazo tan tierno y cálido como el que Pip le dio a Damien, cosa que le dio asco al culón que susurró: "maricas".

-Hola Kyle- lo saludó después de corresponderle el abrazo -¿Cómo te sientes de la cabeza? ¿Ya no te duele tanto?- quiso saber al separarse y acariciarle el cabello aún por debajo de su gorro, cosa que le sacó unos gruñidos al Topo y a Trent.

-Ya estoy mejor- le aseguró -¿Y qué me dices de tus… ya sabes qué? ¿Aún te sigue doliendo?

-¿Qué te pasa, judío idiota? ¿Urgido de que tu noviecito te la entierre hasta el fondo?- Eric no perdió tiempo en hacerle burla.

-Me alegro de que ya puedas asistir a este circo- Kenny también fue a darle la bienvenida al pelinegro -pero… aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos que amarrar- al decirle esto, vio de reojo al camarada de Gregory y a Wendy, que seguía con su semblante.

Marsh entendió muy bien a que se refería. El asunto del francés lo resolverían luego, pero ahora debía zanjar esas cuentas pendientes con su ex-novia. Carraspeó y con pasos aún chuecos fue hasta ella.

-Wendy…- al llamarla hizo que se tensara -solo quiero decirte que lamento no haberte dicho antes sobre mi noviazgo con Kyle y por haberte echo pasar esa gran vergüenza en frente de toda la escuela. No te culpo por tu reacción ya que con todo lo que te había pasado, era de esperarse que te comportaras de esa manera. Solo quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor u quiero que las cosas entre nosotros acaben en buenos términos ¿Está bien?- todos vieron fijamente a la chica esperando su reacción y que diría.

-¿Está bien?- repitió su pregunta aún con la cabeza gacha -¿Qué si está bien?- volvió a temblar levemente -no…- habló en susurro -esto no está bien… ¡NO ESTÁ PARA NADA BIEN!- sorpresivamente ella se puso de pie y salió corriendo del salón sujetándose los costados de la cabeza dejando tras de sí un rastro de lágrimas.

-¡WENDY!- gritaron Butters, Gregory, Jack y Eric para enseguida ir tras ella. Stan se tomó el puente de la nariz susurrando algunas cosas negando con la cabeza, Kyle desvió la mirada sintiendo culpa y Kenny se rasco de manera desesperada el cabello preguntándose que van hacer ahora.

-¿Pasó algo? Ahorita creo que oí un grito por nada de Wendy ¿Se encuentra bien?- quiso saber Bebe llegando al salón junto con Alarcón seguidos de unos sonrientes Damien y Pip que están tomados de las manos y sonreían con toda la ternura del mundo totalmente ajenos al problema.

-No tienen ni idea- ironizó el rubio de la capucha anaranjada.

**WENDY POV:**

¡NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO! Intente ser valiente y de encarar a Stan y asimilar que de ahora en adelante lo veré junto a Kyle como pareja ¡PERO SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO! Es demasiado para mí ¡SOLO UNA ASQUEROSA COBARDE! ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASÍ MALDITA SEA!

Corría por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndome al único lugar en dónde nadie iría a buscarme y que es muy poco frecuentado por los demás estudiantes: la biblioteca. Una vez ahí me senté frente a una mesa redonda y apoyé mi cara en mis brazos descargando mi llanto ¡Y PENSAR QUE NO PODÍA SER MÁS PATÉTICA DE LO QUE ERA! ¡Ahora resulta que soy una maldita reina de drama! ¡SOY UNA COMPLETA VERGÜENZA!

Me daba las falsas esperanzas de que con el perdón de Stan, podría superar todo este dolor y martirio que envuelve mi corazón y seguir adelante ¡PERO MALDITA SEA! Ver como Kyle le dio un tierno abrazo y la forma en como ellos se hablaban y miraban ¡ME RECUERDA DE QUE PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE AL HOMBRE QUE TANTO AMÉ Y TENDRÉ QUE VERLO EN BRAZOS DE UN HOMBRE!

¡SOY DÉBIL, PATÉTICA, INSIGNIFICANTE, UN PEDAZO DE BASURA Y MUCHO MÁS!¡Vaya forma de comportarte "Oh gran Wendy Testaburguer que no tiene miedo de defender sus principios, lo que cree que es correcto y justo" ¡TE COMPORTAS IGUAL QUE UNA NIÑA DESDICHADA QUE NO SABE COMO ENFRENTAR TUS PROBLEMAS Y RECURRE A LAS LÁGRIMAS!

Stan… mi Stanley… a pesar de que me perdonó por lo que le hice y de que no me guarda rencor y quiere estar en buenos términos conmigo… ¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDE! Y sí, que me haya perdonado pudo aliviar un poco el dolor en mi pecho y mitigó un poco también mi sentido de culpa ¡Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ya nunca estará a mi lado y tengo que soportar verlo feliz junto a otra persona que no soy yo!

Traté, traté y traté de prepararme mental y emocionalmente para encararlo y seguir adelante como Bebe me lo había sugerido ¡PERO FALLE MISERABLEMENTE! ¡Soy patética, patética, PATÉTICA! ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este castigo?! ¡¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER PARA QUITARME TODO ESTE DOLOR QUE ME QUEMA EL ALMA?!

Tal vez… tal vez si yo desapareciera todo se solucionaría. Sí… ¡SÍ! esa sería la solución a todos mis problemas. Papá tiene un revolver en casa, solo tengo que cogerlo, ponérmelo a un lado de la cabeza y al jalar el gatillo ¡BOM! Todos mis problemas desaparecerían y no sufriría más todo este…

Un segundo ¡UN SEGUNDO! ¡¿PERO EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?! ¡¿CÓMO SE ME OCURRE SIGUIERA PENSAR QUE HACIENDO SEMEJANTE LOCURA VOY ALIVIAR TODOS MIS TORMENTOS?! ¡Sin dudas soy un asco de persona! ¡UNA LACRA!

-¿Wendy? ¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ!- escuché a alguien y al girar hacia atrás vi a Gregory que se me acercó corriendo -¡Me alegro verte!- me dio un fuerte abrazo -pensé que ibas a cometer una locura o algo así- me vio de arriba abajo para verificar si estaba bien.

-¡OH GREGORY!- también lo abracé descargando mi llanto en su pecho -¡TODO ESTO ES COMO UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA! Perdí a Stan y ahora tendré que verlo junto a Kyle de ahora en adelante ¡NO SÉ COMO VOY A PODER SOPORTAR TODO ESTO!- no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a mantener la poca cordura que aún me queda.

-Descuida Wendy, descuida. Yo estoy aquí para ti y haré todo lo posible para hacerte sentir bien y que no sigas afligida por todo lo que te ha pasado- me apegó a su cuerpo acariciándome la espalda y cabello.

Lo volvió abrazar con fuerza ahora mojando su hombro derecho con mis interminables lágrimas. Necesitaba de alguien en quien apoyarme y doy gracias a Dios de que lo tenga a él para ser ese alguien. Solo espero que con su ayuda si logra reponerme de mi ruptura con Stan y quién sabe... tal vez también sea ese alguien que tome el lugar que él tuvo en mi corazón.

**Ahora sí, capítulo once de esta historia completado el 23/04/2016.**

**Como lo dije antes, las cosas para el Dip van de mejor a maravilla, en contraste con la pobre de Wendy ahora que está tan mal ¡Que se le pudo ocurrir la idea del suicidio! En serio está muy desesperada para siquiera pensar en algo como eso.**

**¿Pero entonces lo que dijo Butters será verdad? ¿No todos podrán tener un final feliz? ¿Qué es eso importante relacionado con el estudio que se le olvidó? Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo ;D**


	12. Y al Tercer Día se Levantó

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE: Y AL TERCER DÍA SE LEVANTÓ**

Luego de la conmoción causada por Wendy (Otra vez) las clases siguieron con su anormal ritmo natural. Muchas de las chicas de la clase de Garrison estaban preocupadas por su salud mental y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a resistir la pobrecita; Bebe era la más preocupada de todas. Pero otras estaban encantadas con Damien y Pip debido a que su relación ahora es más sólida que nunca y lo seguirá siendo por toda la eternidad.

-No saben lo felices que estamos de que lo suyo siga ¡Es que hacen una pareja tan tierna!- les halagó Patty Nelson con una mirada ilusionada.

-Ya pareces una de esa locas fanáticas asiáticas que hicieron el Creek oficial en el universo original Canon de la serie- intervino Luis sonriendo divertido -pero en serio. Me alegro por ti, pobre diablo. No cualquiera de los otros Damienes paralelos a los que les he dado sus pataditas hubieran optado por sacrificar sus poderes demoniacos con tal de poder quedarse con su angelical Pip. Si todos fuesen así de humildes y considerados, tal vez nos los jodería tanto como se lo merecen- le palmeó un hombro de manera amigable (al menos a su modo)

-Huy sí, muchas gracias- habló con sarcasmo y cuando él retiró la mano, se sacudió el hombro para limpiarse la "suciedad" -pero no me puedo imaginar cómo esas supuestas versiones mías pueden vivir sin su bello ángel a su lado- tomó la mano de Pip y se vieron con ternura, cosa que le sacó un suspiro de emoción a las chicas que los felicitaban y que Luis rodara los ojos riendo un poco.

-Solo espero que las cosas entre las demás parejas puedan solucionarse así de fácil- esto lo dijo viendo fijamente a los demás alumnos, en específico a los que tienen problemas amorosos.

-¿No pudiste encontrar a Wendy entonces, Butterscupp?- preguntó Jack a su primo.

-No. La busque por todos lados y no la encontré. Espero que esté bien y no haya hecho alguna locura al estar tan afectada- se lamentó el rubio menor -y ni se te ocurra hacer una de tus bromas- susurró esta advertencia a Caos que estuvo a punto de meter el cucharon en la cacerola.

-Debo hacer algo para que se sienta bien ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué harías tú, Butters?- no solo se incomodó por esta pregunta, sino que también se avergonzó y frotó los nudillos.

-"¿Por qué no le dices que la hemos sacado a pasear para que se le baje lo llorica? ¿O acaso consideras esto demasiado cliché y gastado?"- esta vez Caos si pudo ironizar.

-Pues… lo que haría sería estar ahí para ella cuando se sienta mal, apoyarla en todo lo que pueda y escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir y lo que se quiera sacar del pecho- Butters dijo todo lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

-Hay primo. Esa no es ninguna novedad- el grandulón rió levemente -yo me refería a que si le puedo ofrecer algo que le guste tanto que le haga olvidar todos los problemas que le atormentan y le saque una genuina sonrisa de alegría en su bella cara- se explicó.

-"¿Por qué no intentamos con el gas de la risa que usan los médicos antes de hacer carnitas a sus pacientes? Esa sería la única manera de quitarle el mal humor a la llorona"- Caos volvió a ironizar.

-Pues ya sabes cómo es ella, Jack. Es estudiosa, responsable, liberal, justa e inteligente. Ir a museos y lugares relacionados con el arte y ciencias son lugares que de seguro le levantaran los ánimos- sugirió Butters muy seguro de esto, ya que le consta totalmente -pero… tomando en cuenta su situación actual… no sé- dudo que eso volviera a tener un efecto positivo en la chica.

-¿No conoces otra cosa o lugar que le haga sentir mejor?- le insistió su primo mayor.

-De momento no… solo necesito pasar más tiempo junto a ella y conocerla más a fondo- Butters dijo esto ya muy incómodo al volver a sentir que solo esta con la chica para recaudar información sobre ella y no porque en verdad está comenzando a quererla.

-Pues ya sabes, cuento contigo- Jack le palmeó el hombro, por lo que tuvo que sonreírle de manera forzada y su otra personalidad dijo otro de esos pésimos comentarios de mal gusto.

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?- miraba de un lado a otro ya que estaba rodeado de pura oscuridad y no podía ver a nadie y mi voz resonaba como eco -¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!- llamé pero no obtuve respuesta alguna -¡Si hay alguien ahí por favor responda!- volví a llamar ya desesperado consiguiendo el mismo resultado._

_-¿Cómo llegué a este sitio?- me pregunté ya que lo único que recuerdo fue que tenía ante mí a un sujeto muy grande diciendo cosas inentendibles mientras me golpeaba sin piedad alguna y después… no sé qué más ocurrió._

_De repente vi un punto luminoso encima de mí. No sabía si se estaba acercando a mí o si era yo quién se acercaba a él ya que se estaba volviendo cada vez más grande. ¿Qué es esa cosa?_

_Un segundo… ¿Será posible que sea lo que creo que es? La dichosa… ¿Luz al final del túnel?_

_Oh no… ¡OH NO! ¡¿Eso significa que llegó la hora de mi muerto?! ¡NO POR FAVOR, NO! No quiero morir ahora ¡NO TAN JOVEN POR FAVOR! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¡Cosas inconclusas que debo finalizar si quiero por lo menos descansar en paz! En especial ganarme el amor de…_

_Ahora siento una rara sensación de calidez que recorre mi cuerpo, mejor dicho el alma. Es como si alguien estuviera ahí conmigo para cuidarme de todo mal y peligro y asegurarse de que esté bien._

_¿Quién es el que me causa esta sensación? ¿Mis padres? No, no es un sentimiento de amor fraternal, sino de algo más profundo todavía. ¿Acaso sería…?_

_-¡¿BUTTERS?!- llamé con la esperanza de que él fuese el responsable de esto._

_No… no se trata de él ya que no transmite su misma esencia ¿De quién se trata entonces? ¿Por qué siento que se me hace familiar? Sea quien sea le agradezco estar junto a mí en estos momentos._

_Oigo unos susurros, mejor dicho, unas débiles suplicas pidiendo que me recupere. No solo eso, sino que también escucho algunos cuantos insultos. Esperen… esta voz y esas groserías, solo le pueden pertenecer a una sola persona ¿En serio se trata de él?_

_El punto brillante comienza alejarse de mí. Si en verdad se trata de él ¡Me está liberando de las garras de la muerte! Solo tengo que salir de este lugar y aprovechar la segunda oportunidad de vida que se me dio gracias a él. ¿Pero cómo voy a irme de este sitio?_

_Tal vez si me guío por su voz, pueda encontrar la salida. No estoy caminando, sino flotando en esta nada absoluta. Esta sensación tan rara no sé cómo explicarla, pero es como si estuviera en una especie de Limbo o algo así. Debía hallar la salida cuanto antes ¡O podría quedarme aquí para siempre!_

_Por favor guíame… hablar más fuerte o exclama esas palabrotas con mayor fuerza ¡Dependo de ti!_

_Se presentó ante mí otro punto brillante, bueno, en realidad era una especie de vórtice o portal del cual provenía su voz. ¿Esta es la salida? Dude por unos momentos, pero algo dentro de mí decía que no había peligro alguno y que esto era lo correcto. Carraspee un poco e ingresé._

Thomas seguía junto a Bradley. Luego de que este diera ese leve indicio de mejoría, volvió a quedar inconsciente. Al otro volvió a ganarle el sueño y estaba apoyado en su cama sujetándole de nuevo la mano derecha durmiendo, pero subconscientemente susurraba esas súplicas para que se mejorara y exclamando alguna vulgaridad en el proceso.

Estaba tan dormido que no se dio cuenta que el rizado volvió a removerse y soltar unos gemidos mientras parpadeaba tratando de recuperar la orientación hasta estar totalmente despierto y vio de un lado a otro luego de quitarse la mascarilla de su boca.

-¿En… en dónde estoy ahora…? ¿En un hospital?- habló con un hilo de voz. Fijó su vista en Thomas dándose cuenta de cómo él le tomaba la mano transmitiéndole su calidez -entonces… sí eras tú- sonrió débilmente -Thomas… Thomas despierta- apretó su agarre jalándolo un poco.

-Bradley… despierta ¡HUEVÓN!- él aún dormía, hasta que sintió como lo jalaban -¿Qué pasa…? ¡LOCA ALBOROTADA!- también parpadeó unas cuantas veces medio confundido.

-Thomas…- levantó la cabeza topándose con la maltratada, pero alegre cara de Bradley -he despertado- abrió de par en par los ojos al oír eso, tanto que creyó que solo soñaba.

-¿Bradley…? ¿En serio estás ¡CACHONDO! Despierto?- él asintió despacio -¡ES UN MILAGRO!- se dejó llevar por la emoción y le dio un abrazo y beso en la frente -¡MAMÁ, SEÑORES INTOLERANTES DE MIERDA STUART! ¡Bradley ha REGURGITADO TODO EL SEMEN QUE HA TRAGADO despertado!- gritó a todo pulmón sin darse cuenta de la expresión que él puso por el beso.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿ESTA VEZ SÍ?!- la primera en entrar fue la señora Stuart -¡MI NIÑO!- al verlo despierto enseguida fue hasta él para también darle un aplastante abrazos y varios besos.

-¡ES UN MILAGRO!- su esposo no se quedó atrás y se le unió. Thomas se hizo a un lado para que el médico y las enfermeras pudieran revisarlo nuevamente.

-Lo conseguiste, hijo. Pudiste traerlo de vuelta. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti- la mamá de Thomas le puso una mano en el hombro sonriéndole con ternura.

-Estoy tan ¡URGIDO! Feliz de que haya despertado- él también sonrió soltando unas lágrimas de alegría -"solo espero que con esto si haya logrado ganarme su corazón"- pensó con mucha duda.

Volviendo a la escuela, era momento para los alumnos del grado 10 B tener clase de Gimnasia.

-¿Listo para tu primera prueba física como humano normal, Damien?- le preguntó Pip.

-Creo que sí- él no estaba muy seguro, pero de todas formas pasó a su apariencia de humano común y corriente, a lo que el rubio le dijo que se ve más lindo así apenándolo.

-¡Ah trotar!- el maestro tocó su silbato y todos comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha de futbol como lo han hecho antes (Pese a las quejas del culo gordo de Cartman)

Pero algunos no estaban haciendo eso, se trataban de Stan, Kyle y Gary. Debido a que seguían algo delicados, no podían hacer esa clase de esfuerzo físico, especialmente el pelinegro. El mormón los miraba triste y preocupado, lo primero debido a sus sentimientos no correspondidos dirigidos hacia Marsh y lo segundo por el peligroso plan de Trent.

-¿Entonces el Topo se ha comportado así conmigo porque le gusto y trata de conquistarme?- Stan había aprovechado eso para hablar de ese tema de una vez por todas.

-Correcto. Ese inmundo y asqueroso francés te tiene ganas y por eso te ha tratado con ese cuidado. Kenny fue el primero en darse cuenta y luego me lo dijo. Cuando me puse a analizar todos esos momentos en los que él estuvo contigo, me quise dar una patada al no haberme dado cuenta enseguida de la cruda verdad que estaba en frente de mis ojos- estaba molesto e hizo una mueca de dolor sobándose sus partes nobles -¿Qué quieres que hagamos al respecto, Kyle? ¿Le pedimos ayuda a alguien para que se encargue de ese estúpido y no siga molestando?

-No, no. Nada de violencia. Con lo que le pasó a Gary, Bradley y a nosotros dos hemos tenido más que suficiente. Solo déjame hablar con él y decirle que a pesar de lo atento que ha sido conmigo, jamás lo podré querer de la misma forma en como me quiere- le sonrió -¿Es que acaso te da miedo que me fije en él y te haga a un lado?- bromeó un poco sacándole una risita.

-Es que como se trata de un mercenario que ha hecho todo tipo de misiones, me preocupa lo que pueda ser capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que quiere. Incluso lastimarte de alguna forma- Stan volvió a preocuparse y le sobó la mejilla derecha.

Gary soltó un suspiro desviando la mirada. Si no tuviera suficiente con estar amenazado por el gorila de Trent, debía ayudarlo a disolver a esa pareja feliz sin opción alguna. Al levantar la cabeza vio como él lo miraba fijamente diciéndole con los ojos: "Es la hora". Se tragó un nudo en la garganta y con pasos temblorosos fue hasta los súper ex-mejores amigos.

-Disculpa, Kyle- le habló con la mejor sonrisa honesta que puede poner -¿Podrías acompañarme a ver algo? Es que debajo de las gradas me encontré con algo que no sé cómo describir ¿Me ayudarías a identificarlo?- se sentía estúpido al pedirle que le acompañara diciéndole eso.

-¿Qué te ayude a identificar algo? ¿No es algo peligroso?- el rubio tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo sobrenatural para decirle que es algo peligroso y negó con la cabeza -bueno, está bien. Ahora vuelvo, Stan- no tenía motivo para sospechar y siguió al pobre religioso.

Lo siguió hasta debajo de las escaleras en donde había una caja de cartón. Con curiosidad la tomó y abrió viendo un pedazo de metal deforme y oxidado. Trent sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Era esto? Pero si solo te trata de una pieza de metal vieja- la vio confundido.

El rubio no pudo decir nada más ya que el brabucón jaló una delgada cuerda que retiró un soporte que había preparado con anterioridad para hacer que la parte superior de las escaleras cayeran.

-¡OH DIOS SANTO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo cubriéndose con sus manos. Pero no les pasó nada ya que Boyett fue hasta ellos y extendió hacia arriba sus manos deteniendo en seco las escaleras y con un rugido de esfuerzo las empujó a un lado haciendo que el suelo temblara.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?!- el profesor y los demás alumnos fueron a ver que ocurrió.

-Eh… eh- Kyle respiraba algo agitado por la conmoción hasta que su mente se pudo aclarar -las… las escaleras se desplomaron y Trent nos salvó la vida a Gary y a mí evitando que nos aplastaran- todos vieron sorprendidos al más grande de ellos sorprendidos por ese "acto heroico". Josh sonrió con malicia asintiendo y Mark rodó los ojos soltando un silbido.

-Nunca pensé decirte esto, Trent… pero muchas gracias- Stan le ofreció la mano derecha a modo de agradecimiento. A él no le gustó eso para nada ya que esperaba que fuera el judío quien le diera las gracias, pero para no levantar sospecha alguna, le correspondió el gesto algo brusco.

-Sí, gracias por habernos salvado- tuvo que disimular su sonrisa cuando fue Kyle quién se la ofreció

-De nada, enano pelirrojo- al tomársela, la gozó frotando un poco los dedos -pero la próxima vez puede que no esté cerca para volverte a salvarte el culo.

-Increíble ¡Trent es un héroe! En serio hasta la persona más vil de todas, puede mostrar su lado más bondadoso y heroico cuando la situación lo amerita- Damien rió cuando Pip dijo esto.

-¿Estás bien, Gary? ¿No te pasó nada?- Gok a su vez, revisó al mormón para ver si no le paso algo.

-Estoy bien, no tengo nada- él le sonrió, pero al ver como su "salvador" se retiraba cambió de semblante -"¿Ahora qué será lo que me pedirá hacer la próxima vez?"- se angustió.

-Si nadie ha resultado herido, entonces retomemos la marcha- el maestro volvió a pitar.

-Me cago en la…- se quejó Eric y Damien en coro debido a que sudaban a borbotones.

Gregory y Wendy no estaban en la escuela ya que el inglés decidió llevarla a la cafetería de Tweek para que pudiera descansar y despejar su mente.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Wendy?- la vio con preocupación debido a que había pedido unos pastelillos y ella no se comió ninguno y solo se limitaba a tener la mirada baja -Wendy por favor… dime algo.

-Soy débil…- habló con hilo de voz -la gente siempre me ha visto como alguien fuerte que no tiene miedo de luchar por lo que cree que es correcto y que defiende sus principios a toda costa, cuando en realidad ¡SOY UNA PATÉTICA DEBILUCHA!- estalló en llanto tapándose la cara con ambas manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa que tenía en frente y negando con la cabeza -¡Soy débil, soy débil, soy débil! ¡No tengo el valor de encarar la realidad a la que me tendré que someter de ahora en adelante! ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR VIENDO A STAN EN LOS BRAZOS DE OTRA PERSONA! ¡Soy tan patética, débil y estúpida!- se golpeó los lados de la cabeza desesperada. Las demás personas que estaban presentes veían la escena sin saber que decir al respecto.

-¡CÁLMATE WENDY POR FAVOR!- suplicó su acompañante tomándole las muñecas para que no se hiciera daño -aquí no ha pasado nada, por favor sigan en lo suyo- le sonrió a los espectadores en un intento de calmar la marea -respira Wendy, respira. Eso es, eso es- le pidió cuando ella comenzó a respirar de forma pausada para tratar de calmarse -no te digas ese tipo de cosas, ni te denigres de ninguna manera. ¡Tú eres la chica más fuerte que conozco! Es solo que con todo lo que te ha pasado…- trató de hacerle sentir mejor.

-¡ES QUE SI LO SOY! Chicas y mujeres que no tienen mi supuesta "fortaleza" han sido capaces de sobrellevar una ruptura con su pareja de mucha mejor manera que yo ¡Ahí queda clara mi falta de fuerza! Soy una patética debilucha estúpida ¡estúpida! ¡ESTÚPIDA! Ya no sé cómo seguir con mi vida ¡Quisiera desaparecer para no seguir sufriendo de esta manera! ¡QUISIERA MORIRME Y NO CONTINUAR VIVIENDO ESTE INFIERNO!- el joven abrió la boca al estar oyendo semejantes cosas.

-Por todos los cielos, Wendy ¡¿Te das cuenta siquiera de lo que estás diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedir estar muerta?! ¡SI AÚN TIENES TODA UNA VIDA POR DELANTE! Creo que ya te han dicho esto antes, pero ahora te lo digo yo y por favor no te lo tomes de mala manera. Stan no es el único hombre de este mundo y quedan muchos otros que podrán ofrecerte la felicidad que tanto te mereces. No debes estancarte en el pasado y debes darle vuelta a la página y abrir tus puertas a un futuro lleno de múltiples opciones que te harán sentir más viva que nunca y cerraran esa herida en tu corazón que te está carcomiendo en estos momentos. Así que por lo que más quieras, nunca vuelvas a decir que quieres estar muerta ¿Entendido?- le pidió

-En… entendido- afirmó tratando de secarse las lágrimas -aunque sigo sin saber cómo voy a poder seguir viviendo sin Stan a mi lado y teniendo que verlo a cada momento junto a otra persona.

-Descuida, para eso están los amigos. Para apoyarse los unos a los otros en todo lo que necesiten- él la tomó de la mano izquierda sonriéndole con cariño. Ella abrió un poco la boca, pero correspondió el gesto sonriendo de la misma forma.

Apenas se supo la noticia de que Bradley despertó de su coma, los miembros del Team Rubio enseguida fueron al hospital para verlo.

-¡BRADLEY!- los pequeños Ed y Brittany fueron hasta él para darle un abrazo derramando lágrimas de alegría -¡Estamos felices de verte despierto!- hablaron con una increíble sincronización.

-Oh…- a Mint Berry Crunch eso lo conmovió y se llevó una mano al pecho soltando una pequeña lágrima. Pip y Gary le daban gracias a Dios de que él se haya repuesto también llorando de la alegría, lo mismo hacía Butters, Jack sonrió de medio lado asintiendo unas cuantas veces, y por últimos Caos y Damien suspiraron fastidiados pero también alegres a su modo.

-Gracias por preocuparse tanto por mí, chicos… especialmente tú, Thomas- el chico de Tourette se ruborizó y dijo: "De nada" acompañado de un insulto -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

-Tres días incluyendo el día de hoy- contestó el médico a cargo tomando unos apuntes -pero deberás permanecer aquí hasta que te recuperes lo suficiente para poder moverte por ti mismo.

-Ahora que estás despierto, necesitamos que nos contestes algunas preguntas- los mismos oficiales con los que hablaron antes con ellos comenzaron a preguntarse si podía reconocer a su atacante o si dijo algo con lo que pudieran identificarlo.

-No… no puede reconocerlo ya que usaban un pasamontañas y vestía totalmente de negro. Pero era alguien alto y muy fuerte. No entendía muy bien lo que decía, solo cosas como que esto era lo que me merecía por ser gay y que con esto la atención de todos se desviará y no sé qué más cosas.

-Diablos. Bueno, si recuerdas algún detalle relevante, nos lo haces saber enseguida- pidió el oficial.

-Bueno chicos, sé que todos están felices de que su amigo esté bien. Pero ahora deben dejarlo para que descanse- les pidió el doctor. Todos se despidieron dejando solo al rubio rizado junto a Thomas y sus respectivos padres.

-Mamá… papá… ¿Podrían dejarme solo con Thomas un momento?- el rubio mayor se sobresaltó.

-Por supuesto, cielito- su mamá y papá se fueron. La señora Thompson le chequeó un ojo a su hijo antes de retirarse ya sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Thomas… no sé cómo explicar esto, pero gracias a ti pude evitar las garras de la muerte justo cuando iba a pasar al más allá al sentir tu presencia a mi lado todo a cada momento y podía oír tu voz en la oscuridad guiándome hacia el camino de la vida… muchas gracias por eso- el rubio mayor no sabía que decir ante eso -y pues… por lo visto tú… ¿Me amas? ¿Es verdad?- cerró los ojos, pero no iba a acobardarse ya que ese era el momento de la verdad y debía enfrentarlo como hombre.

-Sí ¡GRAN MARICÓN! Yo te amo con todo mi corazón y por eso he permanecido a tu lado todo este tiempo asegurándome de que estuvieras bien- habló con la mayor firmeza posible -sé que a ti te gusta mucho ¡EL OTRO MARICÓN! Butters, pero eso jamás mitigó mis sentimientos hacia ti con la esperanza de que algún día me vieras de la misma manera en como yo ¡TE QUIERO VIOLAR! Te veo y estoy dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para ganarme tu bello corazón de oro; incluso haberme quedado a tu lado por toda la eternidad hasta que despertaras y te repusieras.

Bradley no sabía que decir ante eso. Se dice que el amor se demuestra no con palabras, sino con acciones, y que él se haya tomado la molestia de permanecer a su lado hasta que se repusiera muestra que en verdad lo ama con todo su ser.

-Ahora dicho todo esto… ¿Qué dices al respecto? Aún… ¿Sigues enamorado de Butters o tengo algún chance contigo?- al hacer estas preguntas, hizo que viera en otra dirección meditando profundamente ya que la respuesta que dijera, será crucial para ambos.

**Capítulo doce de esta historia completado el 26/05/2016**

**Los deje con la duda sobre qué decisión tomará Bradley ¡Que maloso soy WAHAHAHA! Pero espero que les haya gustado la experiencia extra-corporal que tuvo y como se salvó de las garras de la muerte gracias a Thomas y se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de este.**

**Wendy sigue dando pena ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá así la pobrecita? Y veamos cómo le seguirá yendo a Damien ahora que es una persona "normal" espero que les gustara la referencia que hice hacia los otros Dips que existen XD**

**Al fin Kyle sabe la verdad sobre el Topo y casi muere aplastado si no fuera por la "bendita ayuda" de Trent ¿Cuánto más resistirá el pobre de Gary ante las peticiones del patán? ¿Cuándo se podrá liberar de sus inmundas pesuñas?**


	13. Príncipe al Rescate Otra Vez

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO TRECE: PRÍNCIPE AL RESCATE, OTRA VEZ**

En algún momento antes de que las clases terminaran, Kyle le había pedido al Topo ir a la parte trasera de la escuela para hablar, el mismo lugar en donde había matado a Kenny, para así dejar aclarado el asunto entre ellos dos de una vez por todas.

-¿Para qué me pediste venir aquí, genio?- el castaño habló algo brusco para encubrir la emoción que sentía de poder estar charlando con él a solas lejos de Stan, Kenny y otros "estorbos"

-Lo sé todo- vio confundido al judío cuando le dijo esto de manera poco sutil -sé que te gusto y estás enamorado de mí- abrió enormemente los ojos al oír esto.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de…? ¡DIGO! ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Yo no soy un pedazo de marica como nuestros compañeros de clases a los que les gusta que les den por el culo y…- trato de hacerse el ofendido usando su típica y agresiva forma de expresarse.

-No finjas, Chris. Stan me dijo la verdad gracias a Kenny- el menor lo interrumpió sin cambiar su tono. Así que cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido ronco sabiendo que no ya todo se había revelado y maldijo el nombre de esos dos -pero no te pongas así, no estoy enojado contigo. Después de todo, has sido muy amable contigo últimamente y has velado por mi bienestar de manera incondicional- le sonrió de manera amigable para que no se angustiara.

-Lo único que te pido es que por favor no intentes sabotear mi relación con Stan. Yo soy muy feliz junto a él y no podría cambiarlo por nadie más- el castaño sintió como miles de dagas se clavaban en su corazón, se llevó una mano al pecho y perdió el aliento un momento -sé que te duele, pero no quiero lastimarte de alguna manera más adelante. Así que te vuelvo a pedir que no intentes hacer algo para separarnos. Y si quieres, podemos ser amigos- volvió a sonreírle amistosamente.

-Pero Kyle…- Chris usaba todas sus fuerzas para no derramar lágrimas -¡Yo podría darte mucho más de lo que él pueda ofrecerte!- sorpresivamente lo tomó de las manos e hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos -¡HARÉ LO QUE PIDAS! Solo dame una oportunidad. Te llevare tus cosas, te acompañaré a los lugares a dónde te gustan ir, te mantendré a salvo de los que te quieran lastimar de alguna manera, no dejaré que ese gordo imbécil de Cartman te vuelva a molestar…- estaba tan desesperado que era capaz de ofrecer ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Chris, Chris! ¡CHRIS!- eso enojo de sobremanera a Kyle que bruscamente se zafó de su agarre -¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡CONTRÓLATE POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!- el francés volvió en sí percatándose de cada una de las locuras que salía de su boca -lo lamento tanto, pero ya te había dicho que nadie podrá reemplazar a Stan- el corazón se le volvió a encoger.

-Mira, creo que mejor debes tomarte un tiempo para asimilar todo esto, y cuando ya lo superes, puedes volver hablar conmigo ya que la oferta de la amistad sigue en pie. Así que hasta la próxima- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se retiró sobándose la cabeza dejando atrás a un devastado mercenario francés.

Él bajó lentamente los brazos y tuvo la cabeza gacha. Se quedó ahí quieto sin decir nada o hacer movimiento alguno durante unos segundos hasta que cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se estremeció, comenzó a gruñir como bestia salvaje y al levantar la cabeza se notaba fuego en su mirada.

-No Kyle, estás muy equivocado. Este no es el final y no me detendré hasta que me veas de la misma manera en como yo te veo a ti- estas palabras presentan un mal augurio para la relación entre el pelirrojo y el menor de los Marsh.

Luis Carlos Alarcón y Bebe caminaban por los pasillos. La rubia seguía muy preocupada por la salud mental de Wendy y se preguntaba en dónde está en ese mismo momento y como estaba.

-¿No puedes usar esos poderes imaginarios que tienes para localizarla y ver cómo se encuentra o hacer algo para que se sienta mejor y no siga sufriendo tanto?- ella le pidió ayuda en ese aspecto.

-No es tan fácil. Hay algunas limitaciones que me lo impiden… como el hecho de que si hiciera eso, le quitaría toda la trama a la historia- susurró esto último para que no lo escuchara -pero descuida. Estoy seguro de que ella sabrá como sobreponerse a todo esto, es lo que generalmente pasa en situaciones de esta índole- le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto -y buen… yo quería preguntarte si… si…- por algún motivo se apeno -¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo? Ya sabes, para sacudirte el polvo de este pueblo e ir a lugares que solo has visto en tus sueños- le ofreció tímido.

-¿Lugares que solo he visto en mis sueños?- ella lo vio confundido por eso.

-¡CLARO! Como por ejemplo… ¿Qué lugares siempre has querido visitar?- al no saber que ofrecerle, le pregunto a qué sitios a anhelado tanto ir.

-Oh pues… siempre he querido ir a Florida, Acapulco, Disneylandia. Es que son tan maravillosos, que me he hecho la ilusión de estar en ellos por lo menos una sola vez- soltó un suspiro soñador.

-Pues no esperes más. Yo con tan solo hacer esto- Luis chasqueó los dedos -podré llevarte a todos esos sitios y más. Claro, si es que… aceptas mi invitación- volvió a ponerse tímido.

-¡Por supuesto! Estaría más que encantada- sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír esto -pero ¿Puede ser para mañana? Es que primero quiero saber cómo está Wendy y asegurarme de que esté bien- pese a todo, seguía poniendo a su mejor amiga por encima de cualquier cosa.

-Si así lo quieres…- Alarcón sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña libreta -a ver… supuestamente en el capítulo 12 de este fic, ella estaba con Gregory en la cafetería de Tweek… esperemos que sigan ahí- ella lo vio de nuevo confundida sin saber a qué se refería.

Clyde estaba junto a Josh. Este le contaba el origen de su malsana fascinación por empapelar casas con papel higiénico sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-Todo se lo debo a esa noche de Halloween. Si no fuera porque ese viejo tacaño no me dio dulces cuando se los pedí, no me hubiera tomado la molestia de hacerle esa treta de empapelar su casa con rollos de papel higiénico, y si no le hubiera hecho esto ¡Jamás habría descubierto lo satisfactorio y divertido que es! Aún tengo gravada en mi mente la expresión de su cara y su reacción al darse cuenta de lo que le hice ¡Debiste haber estado ahí para verlo!- le palmeó la espalda al castaño que le prestó toda su atención a cada segundo.

-Si tanto lo aseguras, es porque en serio debió haber sido muy divertido y gracioso- rió un poco.

-¡CLARO QUE LO FUE! ¿No quisieras intentarlo tú mismo? Como por ejemplo… ¿Empapelar la casa de ese pendejo de Alarcón?- le ofreció sabiendo bien el odio que el castaño le guarda al Latino.

-¿Empapelar la casa de él?- se puso a pensar para luego sonreír malicioso -sí… ¡SÍ! Para que así aprenda a no quitarle la novia a los demás ¡Quiero ver como se hunde en su miseria! ¡COMO LLORA COMO UN PERFECTO MARICA POR LA DESESPERACIÓN! ¡¿Cuándo empezamos?!- el pelinegro sonrió del mismo modo al ver que lo tenía en la bolsa.

-Hoy mismo, si quieres. ¿A qué hora te busco para ir a joderlo?- abrió la boca para responder.

-¡CLYDE!- fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando Kevin y Token se les acercaron. Josh los vio con odio -¡Te estaba buscando!- hablaron con una perturbadora sincronización.

-¿Qué quieres ustedes dos?- Meyers les habló de forma brusca, en contraste con Donovan que con toda ingenuidad les preguntó que querían de él.

-¡Es que yo…!- ahora fueron ellos los que se vieron de mala manera. Token le tapó a Kevin la boca con una mano para poder ser quien hablase -es que yo quería llevarte a Taco Bell. Como has estado muy delicado por el asunto de Bebe, comer la comida que tanto te gusta te pondrá del buen humor que tanto te caracteriza- Stoley le mordió la mano para que lo soltara.

-¡No tan rápido! Yo iba a llevarlo a ver esa película en donde un taco gigante mutante se devora a toda la población humana- fue su contraataque. Clyde se rascó la nuca medio confundido, pero Josh comenzó a arder de la ira y del coraje.

-Ya muchachos, no es para que se pongan así. ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Primero vamos a comer a Taco Bell y luego vemos esa película ¿Les parece bien?- su ofrecimiento solo incrementó la furia del brabucón que apenas y si aguantaba las ganas de golpear a los otros dos.

-¿Qué no habíamos quedado de acuerdo en ir a joder a ese idiota?- le recordó hablando un bien fingido tono sereno, calmado y comprensivo.

-¡Ah cierto! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso?- el castaño se palmeó la frente -pero no sé… hacer esas tres cosas en una misma noche sería demasiado esfuerzo ¿No podemos aplazar la empapelada para mañana?- Josh estuvo a punto de objetar, pero al ver la mirada de ilusión que provenía de él, se mordió la lengua y puso otra de esas falsas sonrisas comprensivas.

-Cuando tú quieras- no quiso seguir ahí y se retiró, pero al pasar en medio de Kevin y Token, los empujó a ambos con los hombros ganándose la mala mirada de ambos.

-¿A qué hora comienza esa película, Kevin? Dependiendo de la hora a la que comience, podemos permaneces más tiempo comiendo en Taco Bell- por suerte, Clyde no se dio cuenta de eso y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ellos muy entusiasmado.

En el grado octavo grado B, los pequeños hermanitos de Jack hablaban entusiasmados sobre como el patán de Mark Romper Stomper la ha tratado con tanto cariño.

-…y cuando le pregunte si me iba acompañar mañana al lago para darle de comer a los patitos ¡Me dijo que sí! Es tan tierno y considerado- Brittany resplandecía con un infantil brillo dorado.

-No me lo imagino a él haciendo eso ¡Sería tan gracioso verlo así!- a su mellizo le hacía mucha gracia esa idea. Pero Doguie, que estaba cerca de ellos, estaba totalmente indignado de que ese patán le esté quitando terreno a pasos agigantados en lo que se refiere a ganarse el amor de la pequeña rubia de coletas.

-"¿Qué debo hacer para que deje de pensar en ese imbécil y se dé cuenta de que yo soy la mejor opción para ella?"- tamboreaba los dedos en su pupitre -"Tal vez si le recuerdo lo mala persona que es él, dejara de tenerle cariño y se dará cuenta de que yo soy infinitamente una mejor opción"- sonrió para sus adentros -¿Estás segura de que quieres ir con él a eso? Recuerda que es un patán odioso que le gusta joderle la vida a los demás, quién sabe lo que podría hacerte si van a ese sitio solos sin que nadie esté cerca- quiso sembrar la duda e incertidumbre en su mente.

-¿Crees que va hacerme algo malo?- eso fue suficiente para que enrollara una de sus coletas en el índice derecho con algo de preocupación, pero luego sonrió -no digas esas tonterías, Doguie. Mark puede que sea un poco pesado, pero ha mostrado su lado más tierno y cariñoso conmigo lo que significa que no es tan malo como todo el mundo cree- eso lo volvió a poner de malas ya que ella muestra el cariño que ha desarrollado hacia él.

-Además no irá sola. Yo también iré a darle de comer a los patitos, pero Jack no podrá ir porque nuestros padres le pidieron ayuda en algo- al pelirrojo se le prendió el foco y sonrió levemente.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos también? Ya saben, alguien debe estar pendiente de que nada malo les pase y asegurarse de que se encuentren bien- era una excusa para así asegurarse de que Stomper no intente hacerle algo a la chica y de paso estar junto a ella en un momento especial.

-¡Claro que sí, Doguie! Mientras más seamos, mejor- ella y su hermano al ser tan ingenuos, aceptaron sin problema alguno y sin sospechar nada de nada.

-"Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle cuanto la quiero y que soy mucha mejor opción que ese grandísimo estúpido"- estaba totalmente seguro de esto.

Así que luego de la conmoción causada por la "resurrección de Bradley" y de que los amigos de él se fueran, los dos pequeños rubios, el pelirrojo y el patán de Mark fueron al lago a darle de comer a los patitos. Ellos dos estaban muy emocionados al darles migajas de pan a esas criaturas sin darse cuenta de la tensión que se formaba por culpa del otro par.

Al mayor le daban unas enormes ganas de partirle la cara al pelirrojo por estar estorbando y este apenas y podía disimular su descontento de tenerlo cerca.

-¡Vengan a alimentar a los patitos también!- les pidió Eduard. Así que carraspearon y fueron hasta ellos -arrójalas así, Doguie- instruyó a chico de lentes, que en su mano izquierda llevaba las migajas de pan y las tomaba con la derecha para arrojárselas a las aves que se apilaron en un punto para comerlas creando pequeñas ondas en el agua.

-Que tontos son, es mejor dárselas directamente- guiado por su terca aptitud y por querer impresionar a la chica, Mark metió sus manos en el agua junto con las migajas, pero ninguno de los patos se le acercaban -¿Qué esperan, cisnes idiotas? ¡HA COMER!- les empujaba la comida, pero lo único que conseguía eran espantarlas.

-Hay, Mark- a la rubia eso le causó mucha gracia -debes hacer como Ed- ella tomó su mano zurda para darle más migajas de pan -y tíraselas como lo hizo él- arrojó los pedacitos de comida.

Pero su inocente mente no se dio cuenta de que ese simple contacto de manos hizo que el mayor perdiera el aliento durante un momento para luego verla con ternura y que el corazón le latiera a toda potencia. Ed tampoco se dio cuenta de eso y siguió alimentando a los patitos que tenía en frente, y la cara de Doguie se estaba volviendo tan roja como su cabello debido a la ira.

-"¡SE ACABÓ! Ahora sí no soporto"- tiró al agua sus migajas e iba a gritar como nunca antes ha gritado en toda su vida.

-¡Snif, Snif!- pero para la horrida desgracia de los 4, un lobo solitario y que claramente se ve enfermo y hambriento, entro en escena olfateando el suelo. Al fijar su vista en ellos rugió y se les quiso tirar encima.

-¡OH SANTO DIOS!- Doguie fue el primero en irse corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡No se queden ahí! ¡Y VÁMONOS!- Mark tomó de las manos a su pretendiente y a su posible futuro cuñado para jalarlos con todas sus fuerzas y correr.

El lobo al estar enfermo no podía correr a la misma velocidad que uno sano, pero rápidamente los estaba alcanzando teniendo la lengua afuera que se agitaba con el viento y dejando tras de sí un chorro de babas. Doguie iba a la cabeza muy por delante de Stomper y los mellizos que lloraban del terror suplicando que algo los salvara de ser devorados.

-¡OOHH!- pero la hermanita de Jack se resbaló cayendo de bruces al piso quedando rezagada y ganándose toda la atención del lobo feroz -¡AUXILIO!- suplico y se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos.

Eduard se llevó ambas manos a la boca, Doguie se detuvo y gritó el nombre de ella pero no tuvo el valor de ir a socorrerla. Mark también vociferó su nombre, pero frunció el ceño, se tronó los dedos de las manos al cerrar los puños y fue a salvar a su damisela de las garras de la bestia.

Tomó una rama del piso y la usó para pegarle en el hocico al canino justo cuando saltó para tirársele encima a la chica. Le pegó con tanta fuerza que la rompió y lo tiró a un lado.

-¿Qué te sucede, pulgoso? ¿Te cansaste de asechar a las caperucitas rojas que vagan por el bosque y ahora andas tras lindas rubias?- le hizo burla cuando ambos lentamente caminaron en círculos viéndose fijamente.

-¡GUARG!- el depredador volvió a brincar. Stomper apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo y le sujetó sus mortales fauces con ambas manos manteniéndolo a duras penas lejos de su cuello y cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto por lo que ambos comenzaron a rodar ensuciándose. Las garras del animal rasgaban sus ropas causándoles unas leves cortaduras agitando su cabeza para tratar de zafarse de su agarre y darle una mordida mortal.

Ed abrazaba a Brittany de forma protectora quien suplicaba que nada le pasara al pelinegro, Doguie estaba en shock y no sabía que hacer o decir, pero ninguno despegaba sus ojos de la lucha del hombre contra la bestia.

Mark no iba aguantar por más tiempo y sujetó la mandíbula del lobo con la mano derecha empujándolo al mismo tiempo que le dio golpes en el costado con la izquierda. Pero eso no fue suficiente para someter al cazador que casi le muerde los dedos.

-¡NO VOY A MORIR AQUÍ, NO VOY A MORIR AQUÍ!- miró de un lado a otro buscando otra cosa que usar como arma. Se fijó en una roca cerca de él -¡SOLO TENGO UNA OPORTUNIDAD!- para evitar una dentellada fatal a la garganta, se corrió dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho.

El lobo lo mordió ahí con todas sus fuerzas. Mark soltó un desgarrador grito que resonó por todo el lugar y taladró en la cabeza de los tres espectadores, especialmente el de la rubia, pero fue capaz de tomar la piedra y también empleando todas sus fuerza la reventó al golpearla contra la cabeza del lobo, escuchándose perfectamente el sonido de los huesos del cráneo romperse, matándolo en el acto.

-Bestia cero… caballero en brillante armadura uno…- no pudo evitar hacer otra broma al pararse con dificultad, hacer a un lado al lobo, y sobarse el hombro del que salía mucha sangre.

-¡¿Estás bien, Mark?!- Brittany se le acercó junto con Ed.

-He sobrevivido a cosas peores… como las golpizas de tu hermano mayor- rió levemente e hizo una mueca de dolor -¿Y tú, lindura? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien?- la vio de arriba abajo.

-Mark… ¡ME SALVASTE DE NUEVO!- abrió los ojos de par en par cuando ella lo abrazó y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios -¡Muchas gracias!- ahora lloraba de la alegría.

-De nada, muñeca. Ya sabes que por ti soy capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible- le acarició el cabello.

Doguie al ver eso sintió como todo ápice de esperanza se esfumaba. Esta debió haber sido la oportunidad perfecta de hacerse lucir ante la chica que tanto le gusta, pero se comportó como un perfecto cobarde. Y lo peor es que Stomper al salvarla otra vez, tiene totalmente garantizado el corazón de ella y que nada podría cambiar eso.

-"Entonces ya no tengo oportunidad alguna…"- pensó dándose por vencido y desviando la mirada. Ya no valía la pena intentar luchar por ella ya que no importa lo que hiciera, jamás podría igualar lo que Stomper ha hecho, y lo que acabó de presenciar confirma totalmente que él si ama de corazón a la rubia y no se trata de alguna especie de capricho u obsesión -"Brittany… espero que seas muy feliz con él"- sonrió con tristeza viendo como ella seguía dándole miles de gracias a su "príncipe azul" que fanfarroneaba.

El futuro cuñado de él, Jack, estaba ayudando a sus padres a organizar la cochera. Con facilidad movía unas grandes cajas para hacerlas a un lado. Pero una se le cayó y desparramó su contenido sacándole un gemido de fastidio y agarró las cosas para meterlas en la caja.

Sin embargo, una de esas tantas cosas se trataba de una vieja foto de él, cuando era niño, acompañado por una linda chica castaña de ojos verdosos. Ambos sonreían alegremente y una vieja flor toda marchita estaba pegada a la fotografía.

Al igual a como pasó esa vez cuando sus hermanitos lo descubrieron llorando al ver unas fotos, puso un semblante no solo de mucha tristeza, sino de mucho dolor y angustia. Apegó la foto y la flor a su pecho siendo mojadas por una lágrima que escurrió por su mejilla derecha.

-Aún recuerdo bien ese día…- a su mente vino un bello recuerdo que ahora solo le generaba más dolor.

_-To-toma…- a la misma edad que tiene en la foto, le ofreció esa flor a esa jovencita._

_-Oh Jack… ¡Eres tan tierno!- ella lo abrazó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla -te quiero tanto. Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase- le ofreció el meñique derecho._

_-Lo prometo, Jésica- le correspondió el gesto e hizo entrelazar ambos dedos._

-Y te fallé miserablemente…- vio la foto que estaba siendo empapada por sus amargas lágrimas.

Después de terminar de comer en Taco Bell, Clyde, Kevin y Token fueron a ver esa dichosa película del taco mutante que se comía a las personas.

-¡WAAHH!- gritaban muchas personas aterradas al vez una escena violenta, pese a que sus efectos especiales eran peores que los de las viejas películas de Star Wars.

Cualquiera pensaría que el castaño amante de los tacos también gritaría como nenita y se refugiaría en sus dos pretendientes. Pero totalmente contrario a lo esperado, él miraba fijamente la película sin parpadear, sin decir nada y cogiendo las palomitas del tarro que tiene encima de sus piernas y llevárselas a la boca dejando caer algunas. Si pusiera esa misma atención en las clases, sería el alumno más prodigioso de toda la escuela.

Y paradójicamente, sus acompañantes si se asustaban por lo que veían, incluso se hacían bolita en sus asientos y se tapaban las caras con las manos entreabriendo los dedos para ver un poco.

Hasta que temblorosamente las acercaron al bote de palomitas para agarrarlas, Kevin con la izquierda y Token con la derecha. Pero al hacer eso, tocaron los dedos del otro. Se sorprendieron un poco, pero sonrieron bobamente, los entrelazaron y jugueteaban con ellos al pensar que se trataba de alguna de las manos del castaño que no se daba cuenta de eso.

Siguieron así durante unos minutos hasta que vieron de reojo a Clyde, que ya se había tapado la cara al igual a como ellos lo habían dicho antes usando ambas manos. Eso los confundió y al ver las manos en el bote se dieron cuenta de que eran las de ellos.

-¡OYE TÚ!- enseguida las apartaron sobándoselas muy molestos y avergonzados.

-¡AAAHHH!- se taparon los oídos cuando Clyde al fin gritó como nena parándose abruptamente del asiento tirando el bote y desparramando todas las palomitas aún sin darse cuenta de lo que pasó entre ellos -¡ESO SI QUE FUE HORRIBLE!- sobreactuó a la vez que ellos se miraban fijamente diciendo con los ojos: "A la próxima no seré tan paciente".

Cuando la función terminó, Token, quién fue el encargado de llevarlos a los tres en uno de sus lujosos autos y se tuvo que tragar el orgullo al hacerle el favor a Kevin de dejarlo en su casa, finalmente estaba a solas con Clyde. Pero no pudo lograr hacer avance alguno ya que este solo hablaba de la película y de lo horrible que fue; por lo menos pudo distraer su mente del asunto de Bebe.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Token. Yo no sabría qué hacer si no tuviera a un amigo tan bueno y atento como lo eres tú- al ver lo emocionado que estaba, no tocó el tema de la rubia o hizo alguna indirecta sobre superar su ruptura con ella y buscar nuevas opciones.

-De nada, para eso están los amigos… amigos…- miró en otra dirección -me alegro que la hayas pasado bien. Pero ya entra a tu casa antes de que tu padre se preocupe. Hasta mañana- se despidió.

-¡HASTA MAÑANA, TOKEN!- agitó el brazo derecho cuando el vehículo se retiró -hay Token… tú siempre tan atento y considerado conmigo… si yo fuese chica ¡Serías el novio perfecto para mí!- después de bromear consigo mismo, ingresó a su hogar.

**Capítulo trece de esta historia completado el 25/06/2016.**

**No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que el Topo hará artimañas muy sucias para quedarse con Kyle ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**Y de nuevo el príncipe azul de Mark volvió al rescate de su damisela en apuros. Pero bueno, con eso su relación con Brittany está más que garantizada y el enano de Doguie tiró la toalla al darse cuenta de que tiene 0 oportunidad alguna.**

**Lo mismo pasa con Bebe y yo ¿Se nota demasiado la química entre ambos? XD. Pero Jack volvió a dar lástima, al menos en esta ocasión reveló un poco más de su pasado tormentoso.**

**En cuanto al marica de Clyde y los que le están lamiendo el culo… ¡Sí que me reí con la escena del cine! XD pero al parecer, está teniendo preferencia sobre Token. ¿Será que este al final se quedará con él? ¿O Kevin o el puto de Josh? (Ni se les ocurra empapelar mi casa o verán mi lado más feo)**


	14. Otra pareja menos en la lista

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE: OTRA PAREJA MENOS EN LA LISTA**

Mint Berry Crunch esperó a que se hiciera de noche para poder seguir con su "investigación". Asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, ingreso a la única tienda del pueblo que vende solamente guantes para así saber quiénes han comprado de la marca ZAX.

-Eh… ¿Cómo es que se hace esto?- estaba sentado frente al ordenador y lentamente tocaba las teclas -por favor, cerebro. No me falles ahora. Tengo que hacer esto para atrapar al malvado que lastimó a Bradley y ganarme el corazón de Gary- la baya que tiene por cerebro comenzó a funcionar de manera más o menos correcta y pudo ingresar en los archivos de ventas -veamos cuantas personas han comprado guantes ZAX…- en la pantalla apareció una larga lista de los que han comprado esos guantes -son más de los que pensé… ¿Cómo voy a dar contra el que busco?-

-¡¿Quién anda por ahí?!- se sobresaltó al oír la voz de un guardia que se acercó a su posición.

-¡OH, OH!- rápidamente apago la PC y quiso retirarse, pero pisó un pequeño bote de basura, haciendo que su pie se quedara atascado en el interior y comenzara a dar saltitos retrocediendo hasta caer de espaldas contra una pared, rompiéndola con la nuca al ser tan cabeza dura, por lo que intentó agarrar los escombros que se caían, pero el bote de basura en su pie le hizo tropezar de nuevo y se golpeara contra otro muro y uno más también tumbándolos -"¡ESTOY PERDIDO!"-

-¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!- se tragó un nudo de la garganta cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, revelando que el guardia era en realidad un viejito que trató de agudizar su vista -¿Nadie? Carajo, con mis lentes perdidos ahora soy más ciego que un árbitro de futbol- se sobó los ojos y cerró la puerta dejando a un muy desconcertado súper héroe que se preguntaba si todo eso fue real.

-Qué suerte tuve…- suspiró, y después de hacer a un lado los escombros, volvió a prender la PC, que por fortuna no fue dañada -son demasiados nombres para que los memorice ¿Qué hago?- su reverenda estupidez volvió a salir a flote al no darse cuenta de que había una impresora al lado del computador -vamos… por favor cerebro… piensa en algo…- al tamborear los dedos en el teclado, accidentalmente tocó una tecla que encendió la impresora -¿Eh? ¡Ah qué bien! con esto podre tener todos los nombres a mi alcance- imprimió los nombres y agarró la hoja -¡LISTO! Otro paso más cerca para dar con ese delincuente- satisfecho con su nuevo "gran avance" volvió apagar el ordenador y se fue dejando prácticamente en ruinas la oficina, un pedazo del techo cayó encima del computador destruyéndolo.

Pero en vez de ir a su casa enseguida, primero fue a la de Gary. Usando la misma "agilidad de ninja" que usó para entrar a esa tienda, ingresó por la ventana del cuarto en dónde él estaba. Dormía profundamente y con una clara expresión de angustia en su rostro.

-Gary…- susurró su nombre con tristeza y le sobó con cariño su cabello apartando unos mechones que cubrían el ojo que antes tenía lastimado -como quisiera poder hacer más que esto para hacerte sentir mejor…- gimió viendo cómo se removía sonriendo levemente por ese gesto cariñoso -solo resiste. Aunque no me digas quien te agredió, hará hasta lo imposible para atraparlo. Te lo juro- habló con firmeza y se fue antes de que lo descubrieran.

Al día siguiente, los nuevos chismes que corrían por las bocas de cada uno de los alumnos eran que alguien destruyó una de la oficina de la tienda de guantes (Cosa que poco le importaba a la mayoría de personas) y que Bradley ya se había despertado del coma.

-Qué alegría, un marica más que puede recorrer el mundo a sus anchas, Yuju- Eric fue sarcástico.

-Cállate, mojón gordo imbécil- le ordenó Kyle -yo estoy feliz por él, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ese homofóbico anda por ahí y que sigue siendo un peligro para la sociedad. Así que debemos seguir siendo precavidos- seguía cauteloso con el tema.

-Querrás decir que sigue siendo solo un peligro para los muerde almohadas como tú, judío marica.

-Estos dos nunca van a cambiar… pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer?- a Kenny eso le daba mucha risa.

-Soportar hasta que nos graduemos y ellos tomen caminos diferentes- ironizó Stan con fastidio -entonces como me ibas diciendo, Kenny… ¿Cómo te va con esa chica Tammy? ¿Has podido ayudarla con los problemas por los que pasa ella y su madre?- quiso saber.

-No mucho. Sabes bien que mi situación económica también es una cochinada y no puedo hacer más que ofrecer apoyo moral. Necesitan dinero urgentemente para medicinas ¿Pero de dónde lo van a sacar?- su semblante cambió a uno de mucha angustia.

-¿Por qué no intentas hacer una colecta o algo así? Tal vez si explicas la situación, el corazón de las personas se ablande y quieran poner de su parte- el pelinegro le ofreció esta idea.

-Ay Stan… sabes bien lo tacañas que pueden ser las personas. Si no se trata de algo que les llame la atención, tendrán los bolsillos muy apretados- el rubio sonrió con tristeza y suspiró.

-¿Qué podría ser del interés de todos?- luego de decir esto, Marsh vio todo a su alrededor hasta posar su vista en Craig y Tweek, en Damien con Pip, los 4 se veían muy felices, luego en Kyle que seguía discutiendo con Cartman y por último en las chicas que hablaban entre sí -Ummm… creo que se me ocurre algo- sonrió de medio lado al prendérsele el foco.

-¿En serio fuiste a esos sitios con Alarcón, Bebe?- le preguntó Patty, ya que la ella les estaba contando como le fue con el latino cuando la llevó a los lugares a los que tanto ha querido ir.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! La pasamos tan bien juntos…- sin darse cuenta, ella suspiró como colegiada, un segundo, ¡Pero si se trata de una colegiada! -No puedo esperar para ver a que otros lugares me llevara para que la pasemos bien de nuevo- sus amigas rieron un poco por su aptitud.

-Me alegro tanto por ti, Bebe- hablo de repente Wendy acercándosele con una sonrisa débil.

-Wendy…- la rubia se paró y fue hasta ella -¿Cómo te sientes? Ayer estuve muy preocupada por ti.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien… no te preocupes- aseguró volvió a sonreírle de ese modo. Ella le preguntó en dónde había estado ayer -estuve con Gregory en la cafetería de Tweek. Él estuvo junto a mí a todo momento apoyándome, incluso cuando en mi desesperación dije que quería morir, me convenció de no tener esa clase de pensamientos tan disparatados. Es tan buen amigo…- gimió.

-"Sabía muy bien que Gregory sería una buena opción"- la rubia sonreía complacida -me alegro que estés bien. Yo sabía de ante mano que andar con otros chicos que si te valoran como te lo mereces, sería lo mejor para ti- le palmeó el hombro.

-Como quisiera tener por pareja a un hombre que te pueda cumplir todo lo que pidas haciendo solo un chasquido de dedos como el que tienes tú, Bebe. O uno tan caballeroso y fino que vela por tu bienestar, Wendy. No saben la suerte que poseen al tener a tipos como esos tras ustedes- Sally hizo un puchero que les hizo reír.

-Es que no ha todas las golpea la buena suerte, desgraciadamente- Heidi también hizo un puchero.

-"Si con buena suerte se refieren a descubrir que su novio los engañó con otro hombre o que este haya terminado con ustedes por algún malentendido, entonces todas están muy de malas"- pensó Luis muy divertido ya que pudo oír toda la charla que ellas tuvieron.

-¿Mark salvó a Brittany de un lobo ayer cuando le estaban dando comida a los patas?- a su vez, Butters y Jack también tenían su propia conversación.

-Sí, no puedo creer que de nuevo él la haya salvado de las garras de la muerte. Otra vez estoy en deuda. Supongo que no le puedo negar nada y debo dejar que se exprese con ella como tanto quiere- el rubio mayor se sentía derrotado en su propia moral, pero no podía negarle nada al tipo que le salvó dos veces la vida a su hermanita -Pero eso es lo que haría alguien que en verdad ama a otra persona, protegerla de todo mal y peligro… protegerla de todo mal y peligro- al decir estas últimas palabras, se pudo apreciar una gran tristeza y dolor.

-"Ay no jodas. ¿Va a comenzar de nuevo con la lloriquera?"- Caos se hastió mucho por eso. Butters sabiendo lo que le pasaba a su primo, quiso decirle algo pero él siguió hablando.

-Como me ibas diciendo, Butterscupp. ¿Wendy ayer estuvo junto con Gregory luego de irse de la escuela?- le preguntó esto no solo interesado, sino también algo molesto.

-Sí. Por lo que me contaron él estuvo junto a ella en la cafetería de Tweek hasta que se calmó- al rubio menor también le causó molestia eso -¿Crees que sea buena idea que siga junto a su lado y tratar de saber qué cosas le gusta? Es que estando ahora tan mentalmente frágil…- se preocupó.

-Tú te llevas muy bien con ella, no te preocupes por eso- le aseguró -solo sigue a su lado como lo has hecho hasta ahora y sigue informándome de lo que le pase, ¿Está bien?- le pidió haciendo que se angustiara por tener que seguir con esa rutina.

-"Como ya lo he dicho un millón de veces antes, lo diré otro millón de veces más de ser necesarias: Si quiere tener alguna posibilidad con ella ¡Que sea el mismo quién se le acerque en vez de mandarnos a nosotros a hacer el trabajo sucio!"- la voz gutural en su mente se quejó como lo ha hecho desde siempre.

-¡MIREN! Ahí viene Thomas- avisó Pip señalando al rubio de Tourette que sonreía de oreja a oreja, un buen augurio, por lo que todos sus amigos se le acercaron.

-Veamos si la pareja Crack de Thomas con Bradley se solidifica con también y tacho una menos de la lista- Luis prestó toda su atención a lo que el recién llegado tuviera que decir.

-¿Cómo sigue Bradley? ¿Mejor? ¿De que estuvieron hablando luego de que todos nos fuéramos?- estas eran las preguntas que los miembros del Team Rubio le hacían una y otra vez.

-Él está muy ¡CACHONDO! Bien- respondió -y pues… ¿Se han preguntado por qué yo ¡ME PAJEO PENSANDO EN ÉL! Velé tanto por su seguridad?- se sonrojó un poco al decir esto.

-¿Por ser tan buen amigo?- inquirió Pip inocentemente. Cosa que hizo reír a Damien y a Jack.

-No, es porque… bueno… me gusta mucho- sus amigos que no sabían de esto lo vieron muy sorprendidos ya que no se esperaban esto de ninguna manera.

-"Oh genial ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE ESTE RESULTÓ SER TAMBIÉN UN PEDAZO DE MARICÓN! Sin dudas estamos rodeados de puros maricas"- a Caos le estaba preocupando la situación.

-No sabía que tú estabas enamorado de él…- Butters no sabía que decir al respecto.

-Es por eso que no me despegué de su lado ni un solo segundo ¡SOLO PARA IR A CAGAR!- siguió hablando el rubio de Tourette muy apenado -dijo que gracias a mí pudo volver a ¡MENSTRUAR! A la vida y pudo darse cuenta de lo que siento por él, así que ¡HICE QUE ME LA CHUPARA! Le pregunté si… este… pudiéramos tener algo- rió un poco bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Aceptó?- Jack le preguntó con todo interés para saber si al fin pudo quitarle ese gran peso de encima a su primo como tanto ha querido.

_**Flash back:**_

_Bradley se había puesto a pensar seriamente. Sigue teniendo fuertes sentimientos dirigidos hacia Butters, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que Thomas ha hecho por él y como ha demostrado que en verdad lo ama con todo su corazón, le iluminó los ojos._

_-Sí… quiero que tengamos algo. Tú has demostrado que en serio yo significo mucho para ti, y darte una oportunidad, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- el corazón de Thomas se aceleró con el de un caballo de carreras corriendo en el hipódromo y sonrió como el Guasón de Jack Nicholson._

_-¡ME HACES TAN MARICÓN FELIZ!- dejándose guiar por la emoción, le un abrazo y un ahora apasionado beso en los labios -te prometo que a partir de ahora todos los días ¡SERÁN UN DOLOR DE CULO PARA TI! Felicidad para ti, seré el novio más ¡CULERO! Atentos de todos, estaré ahí ¡PARA ROMPERTE EL ORTO! Para ti tanto en las buenas como en las malas, y…-al estar tan emocionado, no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba aplastando con el abrazo y agravando sus heridas._

_-Thomas… me estas lastimando- se quejó hablando con un hilo de voz. Él se separó pidiéndole perdón -y no dudo que serás el mejor novio del mundo- lo tomó de la mano derecha como él se lo había dicho antes haciendo que le sonriera con cariño._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… por lo que ahora somos oficialmente ¡ANO AMANTES! Pareja- terminó de contar lo sucedido.

-"Guácala, creo que voy a vomitar"- Caos estaba asqueado -"Pero eso significa que esa loba en celo nunca más estará tras nosotros… ¡SÍ, VIVA, YUJU, ALELUYA, ES UN MILAGRO, GRACIAS A DIOS, VIVA, YUJUJUI!"- comenzó a dar saltos de la alegría por no tener que lidiar con Bradley nunca más.

-¡Nos alegramos mucho por ustedes!- Pip le dio un amistoso abrazo a Thomas por la felicidad.

-Lo mismo digo, estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos- Jack y Damien se vieron de reojo ya que a pesar de que la farsa con el ladrón no salió del todo bien, se pudo realizar el propósito original.

-Lo único que nos faltaba, más parejas de maricas chupa pitos- se burló el culo gordo de Eric.

-Listo, una pareja menos- Alarcón sacó su lista y tacho las palabras Bramas y Thradley que estaban al lado de la otra -espero que las cosas sigan por este buen camino- rió y guardó la lista.

-Huy sí, que alegría nos da ver a otros maricas en una relación abierta- al gorila de Trent eso le valía un gorro -parece que somos de los pocos que aún no conseguimos a nuestra media naranja, ¿Verdad, Josh?- le habló a su camarada -ya que hasta el inútil ha podido dar grandes avances con esa pequeña zorrita rubia. Nos estamos quedando atrás.

-Dilo por ti mismo. Yo también estoy dando grandes pasos con ese llorica de Clyde al que ya tengo prácticamente comiendo de la palma de mi mano- le aseguro Meyers para luego ver a Clyde que hablaba emocionado con Jimmy y Timmy sobre la película que vio ayer -solo debo seguir como voy para así hacerlo completamente mío y de nadie más- el gran rubio rodó los ojos por eso.

-Y yo aún debo pensar en que más haré para ganarme el culo de ese pelirrojo. Si lo salvo varias veces de situaciones críticas, levantaría sospechas. Debo pensar en otra cosa- gruñó ofuscado.

Sin embargo, el Topo se había mantenido ajeno a todo lo que pasaba con los demás alumnos ya que miraba fijamente a Kyle. Él también se partía la cabeza pensando en que hacer para ganárselo, y como sigue afectado por ese rechazo por parte suya, ahora era mucho menos sutil.

-Vas a ser mío, Kyle. De una forma u otra, serás mío quiera o no. Te lo aseguro- sus ojos reflejaban una obsesión mortal.

-¿Qué dijiste, Chris?- Gregory estaba a su lado y pudo oírlo un poco -¿Aún estás dolido por lo que Kyle te dijo? Lo siento tanto, no tenía ni idea de que él te fuera a decir eso- lo vio con pesar.

-Entonces no pensaste en todas las posibles cosas que podrían ocurrir- le habló con brusquedad sin dejar de ver fijamente al judío que rió por algo que Stan le dijo.

-Chris, yo sé que estás muy dolido por eso y tu mirada me indica que quieres hacer una locura, así que te pido que por favor lo pienses mejor antes de intentar siquiera…- dejó de hablar ya que él lo tomó del cuello e hizo que lo viera fijamente a sus demenciales ojos aterrándolo.

-Escúchame bien. Ya me cansé de seguir tus putos métodos que no sirven para nada. De ahora en adelante lo haré a mi manera con tu ayuda o sin tu ayuda, y ni se te ocurra interferir de alguna manera ¿Entendido?- su tono de voz lo dejó helado -¡¿Entendido?!- comenzó a estrangularlo.

-Entendido…- el rubio habló con un hilo de voz, y al ser soltado, se llevó las manos al cuello sobándoselo -Solo te pido… como amigo, que no hagas algo que pueda hacer que Kyle te odie para siempre- de igual manera, trató de razonar con él.

-Mientras que él no sepa que yo tuve que ver con ese "algo" no habrá problema alguno- ahora enfocó su vista en Stan pensando en las miles de maneras en cómo podría deshacerse de él.

**STAN POV:**

Wendy tuvo el valor de volver a clases ¡MUY BIEN! Eso significa que ya no está tan alterada como antes y no volverá a desesperarse al vernos a Kyle y a mí como pareja, dio un gran avance.

Sonreí al ver como ella reía con sus amigas mientras charlaban de algo. Verla feliz me llena también de una gran facilidad ya que va por buenos pasos para reponerse. Por lo que he oído, Gregory y Butters han sido muy atentos con ella y la han tratado como se lo merece.

Reí un poco al recordar aquella vez cuando éramos y estaba celoso de que él me la robara, y en un gran giro del destino, ahora deseo que él, o Butters, le pueda dar todo el amor y atención que yo no le pude dar.

Pero luego vi a ese inmundo del Topo que estaba ahorcándolo. ¿Qué carajos le pasa?

A pesar de que Kyle le cantó sus verdades, me preocupa de lo que sea capaz de hacer, como todo bastardo sin corazón que es, puede hacer miles de cosas para tratar quitarme a mi Kyle.

Cuando esté totalmente recuperado, le daré una buena lección para que se mantenga alejado de él. Kenny dijo que no le pudo ganar en una pelea que tuvieron, yo soy más grande y fuerte gracias a mis prácticas como jugador de futbol americano, así que tengo más chances de ponerlo en su lugar.

Oí como Thomas y Bradley se volvieron pareja. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes, solo espero que el homofóbico que agredió al rizado, no ande tras él para terminar el trabajo.

Je, je. Ahora que me doy cuenta, casi todos los chicos de este salón, somos gay. Que gran ironía ya que esto no puede ser una increíble casualidad, Pero ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que se ve una situación en donde todos nosotros somos gay, tenemos nuestras parejas y estamos en el mismo salón **(NA: que ENORME ironía es que Stan diga esto ¿Cierto? XD)**

Eso no importa. Ahora debo ir a pedirles un favor a Craig, Damien y sus respectivas parejas que nos ayuden para conseguir el dinero que la madre de esa Tammy necesita. Solo espero que cooperen (En especial el cara de ladrillo y el paliducho)

Al terminar la primera jornada de clases, Kyle, Kenny y yo les pedimos a los 4 que charlaran con nosotros en privado antes de ir a la cafetería.

-¿De qué quieren hablar ustedes?- preguntó Craig tan "encantador como siempre" maldito idiota.

-A que nos ayuden a recolectar dinero para ayudar a la madre enferma de una amiga mía- Kenny habló por mí y les explicó el asunto de Tammy y su madre -¿Nos ayudarán?-

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Cuenten con nosotros para lo que necesiten, ¿Verdad, Damien?- Damien soltó un suspiro de fastidio cuando Pip le dijo esto, pero no se negó y aceptó.

-No vamos hacer algo vergonzoso o humillante ¿O sí?- Tucker nos miraba con desconfianza, infeliz.

-Claro que no, será la cosa más fácil del mundo y solo tendrán que hacer lo mismo que hacen- me vieron confundidos por esto -ahora déjenme explicarles… - les comencé a explicar mi plan.

**Capítulo catorce de esta historia completado el 22/07/2016.**

**Gok´Zarah como detective e investigador es una completa cagada ¡Destruyó esa oficina! En serio tiene el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez XD.**

**¡Y ALELUYA! La pareja de Thomas con Bradley se volvió oficial, espero que les gustara el flash back (En especial con todas las groserías que contaba XD)**

**El resto no fue alguna novedad, pero al menos Stan quiere ayudar a Kenny y a Tammy con sus problemas ¿Qué es lo que tendrá pensado hacer? será una sorpresita que les hará reír ;D**


	15. Otra pareja menos en la lista, parte 2

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE: OTRA PAREJA MENOS EN LA LISTA, PARTE 2**

Al ser la hora del almuerzo, todos los estudiantes de la escuela se dirigieron al comedor.

-¡TODOS PRESTEN ATENCIÓN!- gritó Stan parado en una caja. Detrás de él había una cortina que tapaba una pared y a sus lados estaban Kyle, Tweek, Pip, Craig y Damien; estos últimos no parecían estar muy felices -¡¿A cuántos de ustedes les resultan adorables las parejas gay?!-

-¡A MÍ, A MÍ, A MÍ!- gritaron muchas chicas emocionadas, cosa que incomodó a varios chicos.

-¡TENEMOS JUSTO LO QUE NECESITAN!- Marsh hizo una indicación para que su novio y amigos quitaran la cortina detrás de él, revelando que en un marco habían muchas fotos de él con Kyle, Damien con Pip y Craig con Tweek. En todas ellas se ven muy felices con sus respectivas parejas y estaban tomadas de las manos o besándose, tomando un helado juntos y otro tipo de cosas para demostrar cuanto se quieren (Sin llegar a la acción Triple X claro está) -¡Cada foto vale 10 dólares! ¿Quién quiere una?- ofreció. Su plan para ayudar a Kenny y a Tammy era vender fotos de las parejas gay más "adorables y tiernas".

-¡Quiero una de Craig y Tweek!- pidió una como si le estuvieran ofreciendo lo más valioso del mundo -¡Dame dos de Damien y Pip!- solicitó otra -¡¿Puedes darme una de cada una de las tres parejas?!- y así una manada de fanáticas del Yaoi se amontonaban para poder comprar todas las fotografías que ellos les ofrecieran.

-¡GUÁCALA! Increíble lo que esas zorras son capaces de hacer por fotos de dos maricas juntos- al culón eso le dio asco y se cruzó de brazos viendo con todo desprecio a las jovencitas.

-¡Y PARA LOS CHICOS!- habló Kenny que estaba frente a otra pared también cubierta por una cortina -¡EXCITANTES REVISTAS PORNOGRÁFICAS!- dejó al descubierto muchas imágenes de contenido erótico -¡10 dólares por una imagen, 30 por una revista completa!- apenas dijo esto, los chicos también se amontonaron para darse gusto. Ya no se quejan tanto ¿Eh?

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?!- Eric notó que muchas de las revistas ¡Eran protagonizadas por su madre! -¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, POBRE DE MIERDA?!- parecía un toro a punto de arremeter.

-¡OYE! ¡No espantes a mi clientela!- al rubio le valió poco sus quejas y siguió vendiendo -"Ya quiero ver la cara de Tammy cuando vea todo el dinero que mis amigos y yo recaudamos"- pensó alegre.

Gary veía la escena y rió un poco por cómo se comportaban los chicos y chicas con tal de conseguir lo que le gustase, pero al ver como Stan solicitaba que trajeran más fotos porque se les estaban acabando las que tenía a mano, desvió la mirada soltando un triste gemido.

Dio media vuelta y caminó con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos volviendo a pensar en la situación en la que está metido. ¿Debería decir la verdad y correr el riesgo de que su familia sepa de su orientación sexual? ¿O debe seguir callado y continuar resignándose?

Se detuvo en seco al ver como Trent se acercaba a él, y con la mirada que tenía, supo que ya se le ocurrió otra sucia jugada para intentar quedarse con Kyle. ¿Qué pretenda hacer ahora?

-¡GARY!- para su suerte Gok apareció y se puso frente a él. Trent ante eso solo siguió de largo para disimular y no levantar sospecha alguna -¿Qué te pasa? Te ves triste- debido a su gran perspicacia no se dio cuenta de que el gorila pasó por ahí y de que el mormón suspiró aliviado.

-Nada, no pasa nada. Es solo que me había puesto a pensar en Bradley, y que gracias a Dios, pudo salvarse de la muerte- rápidamente se le ocurrió un tema sobre el que hablar.

-Oh, eso. Yo también me siento muy feliz por eso- al ser tan estúpido cayó en eso -Y bueno…- no sabía que más decir haciendo que se formara un incómodo silencio -¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Ayer fui a la tienda de guantes siguiendo una pista sobre el tipo que lo golpeó ¡Cada paso que doy estoy más cerca de atraparlo!- habló con todo orgullo en un intento de sorprenderlo.

-¿En serio? ¡ESO ES GENIAL! Así el mundo tendrá un homofóbico menos que ande por ahí haciendo de las suyas- de todas maneras eso fue suficiente para levantarle un poco los ánimos -pero… ¿Entonces fuiste tú quien destruyó esa oficinal ayer?- la sonrisa de él se esfumó.

-Es que… ¡Es que descubrí a un ladrón tratando hacer de las suyas! Y mientras intentaba detenerlo, destruyó todo ese lugar- algunas veces sorprende como alguien como él puede ser considerado una especie de "súper héroe".

-¿De verdad?- el rubio menor no se lo creyó, pero no le quiso dar importancia -bueno, lo importante es que cada vez estás más cerca de atrapar al responsable- al palmearle el hombro de manera amistosa, hizo que se enrojeciera un poco de la vergüenza.

-No hay de qué, por algo yo soy un héroe- intento inútilmente parecer seguro de sí mismo -entonces… ¿Cómo anda tu familia? ¿Todavía siguen ayudando a los necesitados?- fue su turno de cambiar de tema e iniciar una conversación que lo distrajera a él de todos sus problemas.

-¡Claro que sí! todavía siguen ayudando de todas las formas posibles a los menos afortunados y hacerles ver que a pesar de los problemas que surjan, la vida es bella y que siempre hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas- por fortuna, lo logró y comenzaron a caminar hablando de eso.

-Parece que la pareja Crack de Gokary también va con viento en popa- Luis no estuvo lejos y rió por eso -¿Qué tal si volvemos a ver cómo le va a Wendy y si ya no es tan llorica?- tomó la esquina de la pantalla y le dio la vuelta como si fuera una página, como lo ha hecho antes.

Ella junto con Bebe veían divertidas como las demás chicas se peleaban con uñas y dientes por las fotografías del Style, Creek y Dip y como gritaban cuando todas se agotaron, la oferta no pudo complacer a la demanda.

-Lo que ellas son capaces de hacer por imágenes de dos chicos juntos. Me pregunto si lo que Luis ha dicho sobre nuestras contrapartes en otras realidades es cierto y nosotras también nos emocionamos por el Yaoi- a la rubia eso le causaba mucha risa **(NA: otra ironía XD)**

-Eso sí que sería muy gracioso- la pelinegra también rió, hasta que vio como Stan y Kyle hablaban un momento para que el judío se retirase en busca de más fotografías. Eso fue suficiente para volver a entristecerla y comenzara a alejarse cabizbaja como lo había hecho Gary.

-"No esto de nuevo"- Bebe se angustió y la siguió -ya, Wendy. Por favor no te vuelvas a poner así- también le palmeó el hombro -Si quieres le puedo pedir a las chicas que vayamos al centro comercial para que te sientas mejor, ¿Quieres eso?-

-No, Bebe. No quiero que las demás se tengan que incomodar por mí- humildemente rechazó eso.

-Ummm…- Stevens se puso a pensar -me habías dicho que el antipático de Cartman te había regalado un boleto para ir a una feria científica en Denver ¿No? Creo que deberías ir ya que eso te levantaría los ánimos y evitaría que tengas una recaída, ¿Te parece bien?- le recordó.

-¿Ir a esa feria en Denver? Pues supongo que no sería mala idea. Pero ¿Con quién? Necesito que estar con alguien en caso de que vuelva a pasar por otras de esas crisis.

-Tienes a Gregory y a Butters. Cualquiera de ellos estará más que dispuesto a acompañarte y velar por tu seguridad- a Bebe le hizo risa que ella se pusiera a pensar en quién la acompañaría.

-¿Ellos? Pues a pesar de lo atentos que han sido conmigo, no les quiero causar molestia alguna o pedirles que vayan a algún lugar al que no quieran ir- Testaburguer no estaba de todo segura.

-¡Pero si no será molestia alguna! Confía en mí cuando digo que cualquiera de los dos estará de acuerdo- la rubia la alentaba. Pero no se habían dado cuenta de que dos pequeños rubios mellizos las oyeron y salieron de su escondite cuando se retiraron.

-Wendy quiere ir a una feria de ciencias en Denver- se trataban de Ed y Brittany -¿Se lo decimos a nuestro hermano y a Butters?- preguntó la chica que ha sido salvada dos vedes por Mark.

-Creo que sí. Tal vez eso les sea de mucha ayuda- el otro miró a las mayores alejarse.

Cuando al fin los estudiantes fueron a comer en la cafetería (Los que aún tenían dinero y no lo gastaron comprando fotos o revistas) los chicos estaban reunidos en una parte para deleitarse con las fotos y revistas porno y las chicas están en otra sección maravillándose por su Yaoi.

Sin embargo, Kenny le había pedido a Tammy que fuera a la parte trasera de la escuela.

-¿Recolectaste todo este dinero?- ella veía asombrada la cantidad de billetes que él le mostró.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! Cuando se trata de Yaoi las chicas son capaces de pelearse con uñas y dientes por él, de la misma manera en como los chicos nos mataríamos a golpes por imágenes de bellas mujeres- él sonrió tanto por eso como por la expresión en la cara de ella -¿Crees que con esto sea suficiente para los cuidados de tu madre?-

-Yo espero que sí. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo lo que has hecho!- ella le dio un cariñoso abrazo, haciendo que se sorprendiera, pero que también le correspondiera el gesto.

-Ya te lo dije, es lo mismo que hubiese hecho por cualquier persona, en especial si se trata de una chica tan bella como tú- cuando se separaron, volvieron a verse directamente a los ojos.

Esta vez no había distracción alguna y que interrumpiera el momento. Sus miradas transmitían ternura y lentamente acercaron sus caras para darse un dulce beso en los labios. Un beso que transmitía el amor que una vez tuvieron cuando eran chicos y que revivió aquella vez cuando el rubio se topó con la castaña en esa tienda y que fue creciendo a medida que se tomaba la molestia de ayudarla de manera incondicional con todos los graves problemas que ella tiene.

-Sin duda has mejorado tus besos desde niños…- ella lo halagó luego de que se separasen.

-Justamente iba a decirte lo mismo…- él le sobó una mejilla -y este… no quieres, ya sabes.

-Sí, quiero que volvamos a ser novios- supo a lo que se refería y también le acarició un cachete -me sentiría la chica más afortunada del mundo si tengo como novio a un chico tan atento y considerado como lo eres tú.

-Y yo me sentiría el chico más afortunado del mundo al tener como novia a la chica más bella que alguna vez haya existido y que es capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por sus seres querido- después de intercambiar cumplidos, se retiraron del lugar tomados de las manos.

-Eso es, eso es ¡MUY BIEN, KENNY! ¡Así es como se hace!- Alarcón los había estado observando desde lejos con un catalejo y volvió a sacar la lista tachando las palabras Kemmy y Tanny -listo, otra pareja menos y que se ha solidificado, solo falta que se eche a perder cuando ella le dé otra mamada- después de reír sacó una de las revistas porno que él había vendido -ahora a darme alegrías- fue detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡OYE! ¡Está ocupado!- pero se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de ver a otro joven ahí haciendo lo mismo que él pretende hacer.

-¡OH MIERDA, PERDÓN!- se disculpó y quiso ir a otro -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- resulta que también había otro chico dándose placer carnal -espero que la tercera sea la vencida- al dirigirse a otro casi cayó al estilo anime porque también estaba siendo ocupado -¡¿Qué no hay ni un solo puto arbusto disponible?!- preguntó a los cuatro vientos.

-¡CÁLLATE QUE NOS DESCONCENTRAS!- de todos los arbustos que estaban a su alrededor, salieron gritos molestos de los chicos que se daban dando alegría macarela y ahora si cayo al estilo anime.

Ahora sí enfocándonos en los estudiantes en la cafetería, veamos de qué hablan las chicas.

-¡NO, NO! ¡El Creek es mucho más hermoso! ¡DE ESO NO CABE DUDA!- alegaba una molesta Red.

-¡EN TUS SUEÑOS! El Dip es la pareja Yaoi perfecta ¡De eso no cabe dudas!- contradijo Heidi.

-¡EL CREEK!- gritó la pelirroja -¡EL DIP!- vociferó la castaña. Discutían mientras empuñaban las fotos de las parejas que defendían y afirmaban que era la mejor en todos los sentidos.

-"Parece que Luis si tenía razón"- a Bebe todo eso se le hacía muy gracioso e irónico.

-Pues no sé, yo diría que el Style es… este…- iba agregar Patty, pero se mordió la lengua al ver a Wendy que desvió la mirada con tan solo oír esa palabra -no dije nada- se disculpó.

-No se limiten por mí, sigan hablando- les dijo ella para que no se incomodaran de alguna forma.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices de Token, Nicole? ¿No te ha pedido que vuelvas con él?- quiso saber Sally para así dejar de lado el tema sobre cual pareja Yaoi es la mejor **(NA: ¿Cuál es para ustedes? XD)**

-No, nada. Parece que lo que tuvimos de niños solo fue un romance juvenil- la más alta de todas ellas suspiró con una tristeza parecida a la de Wendy -Nunca entendí el porqué, si nos llevábamos tan bien y éramos tan felices. Es como si de repente hubiese desarrollado interés en alguien más y me haya dejado para ir a conquistar a ese alguien- sin saberlo, supo lo que pasaba con su ex.

-Muy buen trabajo, Sally ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!- Bebe la regañó ya que ahora otra de sus amigas también se angustió por un novio que las dejó por otra persona, muy paradójico porque se trata de su propio ex-novio -pero Nicole, han pasado muchos años desde eso. ¿Por qué no has intentado buscar a otro hombre que si sea digno de tu amor y cariño?- ella suspiró.

-Es que no es tan fácil quitar de tu corazón el nombre de alguien al que amaste con toda tu alma- Wendy al oír eso, se llevó una mano al pecho ¡Se le volvió a abrir esa herida!

-"¡Oh no, no, no, no!"- Bárbara se dio cuenta de eso y entró en estado de alarma -Eh… ¡MEJOR SIGAMOS SOBRE QUÉ PAREJA ES MEJOR! Yo siempre he considerado que…- se sintió estúpida.

-Bebe- Wendy la interrumpió -sé lo que intentas hacer. A ti y a todas les doy las gracias por eso, pero creo que mejor voy a dar una vuelta para calmarme y no volver hacer un alboroto y tener una recaída- se levantó y se retiró a pasos lentos ante la mirada preocupada de todas ellas.

-Es mi culpa. Si tan solo no hubiera dicho eso de Token…- se lamentó Nicole.

-No ¡Es mi culpa! Si yo no te hubiera preguntado eso…- Sally se quiso echar toda la responsabilidad

-Pero si yo no hubiera dicho la palabra Style…- le tocó el turno a Patty. De una en una se echaron la culpa. Bebe no decía nada y solo se limitó a ver a su amiga volviendo a hundirse en la miseria.

Caminaba por los pasillos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y la mirada clavada en el piso. Justo cuando parecía estar dando un gran paso hacia adelante, da dos hacia atrás. Se detuvo ya que se topó con una de esas fotos en venta, que pare aumentar su pena, se trataba justamente de Stan con Kyle que sonreían con todo el cariño del mundo; parecía que estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

-¿Wendy?- fue tomada por sorpresa por Butters que se le acercó -¿Te pasa algo?- tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo sobrehumano para retraer sus lágrimas y no se diera cuenta de lo que pasa.

-Nada, Butters. Solo quise estirar un poco las piernas ya que no tengo hambre- ocultó esa foto detrás suyo para que no la viera, pero el rubio si pudo percatarse de eso.

-"Ay no mames, ¿De nuevo va a pasar a su etapa de llorica? ¡QUE LO SUPERE DE UNA VEZ POR UN DEMONIO!"- la voz gutural en la mente del joven se exasperó.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo al respecto? Recuerda que yo estoy ahí para lo que sea- con una de sus radiantes sonrisas tan características, fue capaz sacarle una leve sonrisa quitándole un poco de angustia. Unos segundos después los cables dentro de su cabeza hicieron contacto.

-Oye Butters, yo tengo un boleto para ir a una feria de ciencias en Denver. Quisiera ir, y pues… como has sido tan amable conmigo en todo este tiempo, me preguntaba si podrías venir conmigo- le ofreció algo incómoda.

-"Huy sí, vaya honor para nosotros. Acompañar a la Llorona a una aburrida convención de nerds más asociales que los chicos japoneses expertos en videojuegos ¡Nos sentimos tan favorecidos!"- la otra personalidad del rubio no perdió tiempo en usar sarcasmo a su máxima expresión.

-¿A una feria en Denver? Pues no sé… ¿Cuándo se da eso? Si es en días de escuela, no creo que mis padres me dejen ir- como si fuera un niño chiquito, no podía hacer movimientos de ese tipo sin el consentimiento de sus progenitores.

-Si la memoria no me falla, ese boleto dice que se lleva el día de mañana. Pero si no puedes, entonces no hay problema alguno. No quiero que te perjudiques de alguna manera por mí.

-¡No, no! Para nada, si no es ninguna molestia. Solo déjame hablar con mis padres y convencerlos para que me den permiso- le volvió a sonreír de manera cariñosa.

-Ay Butters… sin dudas eres todo un amor al tomarte todas estas molestias- hizo que desviara la mirada, sonriera con los labios apretados y se frotara los nudillos a la velocidad del rayo.

-"Más bien un tolerante de primera clase al tener que soportar todas estas mariconerías"- ¿Cuándo será el día en el que Caos no diga uno de sus pésimos comentarios de muy mal gusto?

En otro pasillo del colegio, el Topo también miraba una foto de Stan con Kyle. Su cara ardía de la ira, cerró con tanta fuerza su puño derecho que salía sangre de la palma y el cuerpo le temblaba.

En sus ojos se podía apreciar unas enormes ganas de matar de forma brutal al pelinegro para así tener disponible a Kyle para él y solo para él. Hizo totalmente caso omiso a las peticiones por parte de Gregory de que no hiciera alguna barbaridad.

-Stan Marsh… te haré desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra para que así ese bello judío pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas… ¡SEA PARA MÍ!- despedazó con furia la foto para luego sonreír como maniático.

**Capítulo quince de esta historia completado el 09/08/2016.**

**Este es sin dudas uno de los capítulos que más risa me dio escribir, tanto por las ventas de fotos y revistas, como por ese asunto de no poder ir detrás de los arbustos ¡SI QUE ME MORÍ DE LA RISA AL ESCRIBIR ESAS COSAS! XD**

**Al fin Kenny y Tammy se han vuelto pareja, espero que ella no lo arruine dándole otra mamada XD. Gok sigue dando pasos lentos con su asunto con Gary y Wendy otra vez se angustió, ¿Cómo le irá a ella en esa feria con Butters?**

**Y por último… ¿Qué hará el Topo al respecto? ¿Secuestrará a Stan de alguna forma o hará que sufra un terrible Accidente?**


	16. Dando Pasos Agigantados

**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: DANDO PASOS AGIGANTADOS**

El culón de Cartman le pidió a Butters hablar un momento para recolectar información.

-¿Entonces Wendy te pidió a ti acompañarla a esa feria de ciencia en Denver, eh?- lo miraba fijamente cruzado de brazos, preocupándolo, hasta que sonrió -¡ESO ES GENIAL! Todo está saliendo mucho mejor de lo que creí- el rubio se desconcertó y preguntó a qué se refería.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Sí tú estás junto a ella en ese lugar seguirás manteniéndome al tanto de las cosas que le gusten para que así yo más adelante se las pueda obsequiar y la tenga comiendo en la palma de mi mano- cerró el puño derecho frente a su cara de manera triunfal.

-"Ya me estoy cansando de hacer el trabajo sucio de este gordo. Como se lo decimos a Jack: Si quiere tener algo con la Llorona ¡QUE SEA EL MISMO EL QUE VAYA TRAS ELLA!"- Caos se ofuscó.

-¿Por qué no te le ofreciste en acompañarla a esa feria cuando le diste el boleto?- Butters al hacer esta pregunta, hizo que él rodara los ojos soltando un bramido parecido al de un caballo.

-¿Y estar rodeado de un montón de ñoños a los que les da calentura si vieran a alguno de los actores de Viaje a las Estrellas y que son más asociales que un cuadripléjico? ¡NI DE BROMA!- Caos tuvo que apoyar este comentario -además, esa puta no me tiene confianza alguna y lo más seguro es que habría rechazado una invitación por parte mía- se pudo notar algo de tristeza cuando dijo esto -pero que te haya pedido acompañarla es un bono extra al que le puedo sacar mucho provecho. Así que sigue como vas y continúa informándome para que así algún día me verás con ella amarrada con una correa en el cuello estando a mi completa merced ¡JAJAJA!- rió con malicia.

-"Creo que esto ya te lo había dicho antes, pero también te lo volveré a repetir: Soñar no cuesta nada"- la voz gutural se burló -"Bueno, es hora de cobrar nuestros honorarios"- le dijo a Butters que le cobrara 10$ cada vez que le da un soplido sobre Wendy.

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que Gregory pasó cerca de ellos y pudo oír su charla al haberse ocultado detrás de una pared y se asomó ligeramente para poder verlos.

-Esa es la verdadera razón por la cual ese orate está junto a Wendy, para darle información a ese panzón sobre ella- cerró los puños de la ira -esto no se va a quedar así- se retiró sin ser visto.

Gok´Zarah seguía junto a Gary. En esta ocasión le contaba sus "grandes proezas" como héroe al estar viajando por el universo ayudando a todo alienígena que estaba en apuro, de forma parecida a como lo hizo ante los padres de él cuando lo visitó en su casa y estos los consideran un "santo".

-… y los habitantes del planeta RUNK estuvieron tan agradecidos conmigo por haberlos salvado de ese enorme parásito especial, que me otorgaron el título de guardián y salvador de su mundo. ¡TODOS ESTABAN TAN FELICES! Especialmente yo ya que pude salvar otro mundo y a cada uno de sus habitantes- terminó de narrar ese suceso con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"Gok es tan gentil, considerado, amable y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el bienestar de los demás, sin dudas tiene el corazón de un verdadero héroe"- pensó el mormón -"y no solo eso, sino que es tan lindo y simpático"- esto fue dicho por su subconsciente mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo -Espera, ¿Qué fue lo que acabé de pensar?- se avergonzó al percatarse de eso.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Gary? Te pusiste rojito ¿Te dio fiebre?- le tocó la frente creyendo que está enfermo. No tiene aire dentro de su cabezota ¡Sino el vacío absoluto del espacio exterior!

-No, no tengo nada, Gok- le apartó la mano para que no se angustiara -pero en serio, sin dudas eres un héroe de corazón por hacer tanto por los demás sin pedir nada a cambio o dejarte guiar por algún tipo de deseo egoísta. Si todos tuvieran tu misma nobleza, no solo la Tierra, sino que el universo entero sería un lugar mejor- ahora fue él quien se ruborizó por estas palabras.

-Ay Gary, me halagas- desvió la mirada y balanceó su pierna derecha -ojalá todos me valoraran de esa manera, pero en varias ocasiones me he topado con aliens que no aprecian lo que hago por ellos y dan por sentado que yo los tengo que salvar y estar ahí para ellos como si fuera su sirviente o un mozo. La ingratitud no es algo exclusivamente de los humanos- su aptitud dio un giro total.

-No te pongas así- el mormón le puso una mano en el hombro -lo verdaderamente importante no es lo que los demás piensen en ti o como te traten, sino que seas feliz como eres y puedas vivir en paz contigo mismo, esto es lo único que importa- pese a su situación actual fue capaz de dedicarle estas sabias palabras de apoyo y aliento. El otro iba a darle las gracias, pero alguien hablo primero.

-Oh, pero que ternura- se trataba de Georgie que pasaba por ahí junto con Ruby, Ike y Karen -entonces todo lo que Henrietta ha dicho sobre ti ha sido verdad. Ya quiero ver su cara cuando le diga lo que están hablando- el extraterrestre se asustó sabiendo muy bien lo que quiere decir.

-¿Cómo dices, chico? ¿De qué hablas?- el rubio menor no entendió haciendo que él pusiera una sonrisa que se ve atemorizante al adornar su cara cubierta de maquillaje blanco y negro.

-Georgie- pero la hermana de Craig le habló -no digas alguna tontería que pueda echar a perder otra posible pareja gay, en especial una que parece tan tierna como la que conforman estos dos tontuelos- le susurró haciendo que bufara. Serán unos chiquillos, pero son los suficientemente inteligentes para poder percatarse de lo que pasa a su alrededor, en especial cuando se tratan de parejitas gay.

-Yo quisiera ver como las familias de ellos se tomaran la noticia en caso de que esto se solidifique- comentó Ike haciendo que Karen riera tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Qué se solidifique que cosa, niño?- Gary seguía sin entender lo que ellos trataban de decir.

-Nada, nada. Es solo que ustedes nos recuerdan algo, pero ya nos íbamos- la menor de los McCormick habló de forma apurada para que así se pudieran ir, siendo una risa perturbadora lo último que se escuchó por parte del gótico más pequeño de todos.

-Que chicos tan raros- Gary se les quedó viendo un momento -entonces como te iba diciendo Gok, no debes dejar que…- iba a seguir hablando con el otro, pero este ya había desaparecido -¿Gok? ¿En dónde estás?- miró de un lado a otro intentando divisarlo.

-Estuvo cerca…- él se había alejado volando y apoyó su espalda contra un muro -ay Dios… soy capaz de hacerle frente a monstruos espaciales y a todo tipo de calamidades que azotan al universo… ¡Y sigo sin poder reconocer lo que siento por él!- volvió a sentirse un completo cobarde -mejor comienzo hoy a ir a ver de una en una a las personas de esa lista para encontrar al que agredió a Bradley. Tal vez así reúna el valor que tanta falta me hace- se retiró de su posición.

Pasando ahora con los otros chicos, ellos también habían estado hablando también sobre el tema de las fotos de parejas Yaoi que fueron vendidas hacia las Yaoistas.

-No puedo creer que en serio ustedes hayan decidido aceptar venderse de esa manera- rió Josh.

-¿Se puede saber quién carajos te dio permiso de sentarte en nuestra mesa? ¿No deberías estar lamiéndole las bolas a Trent como siempre lo haces?- se quejó un molesto y apenado Craig.

-¡Yo lo invité!- respondió Clyde -me ha caído tan bien, que le dije que podía sentarse con nosotros- a Token y a Kevin se le formaron palpitantes venas rojas en sus frentes al oír esto.

-Ajá ¿Y quién invitó a estos dos?- Tucker ahora vio a Damien y a Pip que están bien junticos.

-¿Qué te sucede, Craig? ¿Te da miedo tener competencia para saber cual pareja gay es la más tierna?- Luis le hizo burla mientras tomaba asiento, todos lo vieron extrañados ya que estaba sucio de tierra, cubierto por unas cuantas hojas y césped, y con marcas de rasguños y mordidas.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó? ¿Te revolcaste en la inmundicia al aire libre como el cerdo que eres?- Damien le hizo mofa, pero Clyde y Josh lo vieron enojados, en especial el castaño.

-No, pobre diablo. Es que cuando estaba buscando un arbusto que estuviera desocupado para poder bajarme las ganas, me llevé la desagradable sorpresa de toparme con un perro cogiéndose a una perra dentro de uno y enseguida me persiguieron para morderme y me dejaron así- se quejó para luego sacudir su cuerpo como si en verdad fuese un perro quitándose la suciedad -entonces como iba diciendo la copia barata de Hánnibal Lecter, me sorprende que ustedes tres, siendo los "cojonudos de los cojonudos", se hayan tomado la molestia de vender imágenes de junto a sus parejas a todas esas locas que babean por Yaoi. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?- vio a Stan, Craig y Damien.

-¿Por qué no deberíamos? ¿Acaso está mal mostrar como nosotros amamos a nuestras respectivas parejas?- Pip se apegó a Damien haciendo que este se ruborizara de la vergüenza.

-Exacto. No veo cual es el inconveniente- Kyle hizo lo mismo con Stan, que sonrió triunfal.

-Pues yo-yo no estuve muy de a-acuerdo. ¡¿Qué tal si las chicas expanden por el resto del mundo esas fotos de nosotros y causan que algún enfermo mental se obsesione con nosotros y venga para secuestrarnos y mantenernos prisioneros para cumplir sus fantasías?! ¡ESO SERÍA LO PEOR QUE PUDIERA PASARNOS, GAH!- Tweek enseguida se dejó guiar por su incurable paranoia.

-Por eso te amo, Tweek- Craig le sobó una mejilla para calmarlo -pero yo también tengo mis quejas. ¿Por qué demonios fue el inmundo de McCormick el que se quedó con todo el dinero? Si nosotros fuimos los que prestamos nuestras caras, mínimo nos debieron haber dado una gran porción de las ganancias- exigió una retribución.

-El dinero no era para él, sino para esa chica llamada Tammy que está pasando por una situación crítica al tener a su madre enferma y sin que nadie la ayude. ¿Qué no puedes ser considerado por una vez en tu vida?- al judío le ofuscaba su falta de empatía por lo menos afortunados.

-Al menos pudo haber dicho un gracias como mínimo- él le mostró el dedo medio enojando a Stan.

-Entonces se los digo ahora: gracias por haber ayudado a ella y a mí por conseguir todo ese dinero- apareció de repente el aludido acercándoseles tomado de la mano con Tammy.

-De nada, fue un placer haberlos ayudado- le dijo Philip con su característica humildad. Pero luego todos cayeron en cuenta en lo que pasaba al verlos tomados de las manos, Luis sonrió de medio lado arqueando una ceja divertido.

-Hey… que estén así, ¿No significa que…?- iba a preguntar Clyde siendo el último en darse cuenta.

-Así es. Nosotros somos pareja- los nuevos tortolitos se vieron para besarse con toda ternura.

-¡Nos alegramos tanto por ustedes!- Pirrup estaba feliz por ellos. De uno en uno los otros también los felicitaron (A su modo) como un "me vale gorro" por parte de Josh y el dedo medio de Craig.

-Estoy muy feliz de que al fin hayas encontrado el amor, Kenny- que Kyle le haya dicho esto, hizo que se le encogiera un poco el corazón debido a los sentimientos que él le tiene guardados.

-Sí, yo también…- Alarcón lo vio con algo de pesar al ser el único que sabe de ese tema -aunque se me hace curioso que yo, al estar con la chica más bella del mundo, forme una de las pocas parejas Heterosexuales de nuestro salón- los presentes comenzaron a morirse de la risa por la ironía.

-Pero quién sabe que otras posibles parejas Hetero se puedan formar más adelante- Luis se ganó la mirada de todos ellos cuando dijo esto para después darle un sorbo a su Pony Malta.

Sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta de que el Topo los miraba fijamente desde otra mesa. No parpadeaba tenía las manos juntas y frente a su boca volviendo a pensar en cómo deshacerse de Stanley y tener el campo libre para poder quedarse con Kyle.

-Debería matarlo y hacer que sufra la muerte más dolorosa que existe- se dijo a sí mismo -no, no. Él merece más ¡MUCHO MÁS! Debo secuestrarlo y hacer que sufra un Infierno en vida, y cuando Kyle sea mío y se lo haga saber, lo enviaré ahí- cualquiera se estremecería si oyera su sádica risilla.

Cuando al fin llegó la tan apreciada hora de la salida todos comenzaron a irse cuanto antes de la escuela. Parecía ser que Bebe y Luis eran los que más prisa tenían ya que fueron a la casa de la rubia para recoger todo lo necesario para el viaje que iba a tener con el colombiano.

-Cámara lista, tampones listos, bloqueador solar listo, traje de baño listo…- ella estaba haciendo sus maletas mientras que él estaba charlando con sus padres.

-Entonces tú eres el chico al que nuestra hija ha ido a ver cuándo hacían ese trabajo escolar, ¿Correcto?- le preguntó el señor Stevens luego de que su esposa le sirviera Té.

-El mismo que viste y calza- sonrió para luego darle un sorbo a su taza -"¿Cómo a los ingleses les puede gustar tanto esto? ¡Tendrían que ser colibrís!"- trató de no escupir lo que le sirvieron.

-¿Para dónde llevarías a nuestra princesa?- la mamá de Bebe hizo la pregunta que todo padre o madre realizaría si estuviera en esa misma situación.

-A dar un paseo. Es que ella últimamente ha sido sometida a una gran carga emocional. Primero su ruptura con su pu… novio- se mordió la lengua para no decir "puto" -y ha tenido que ser el hombro en donde su mejor amiga Wendy ha descargado su llanto y frustraciones afectándola mucho. Por eso se merece un respiro y relajarse para expiar todos esos pesares- les explicó.

-Buenas explicaciones, joven. Pero aún no nos ha dicho a dónde la llevará a pasear- se incomodó por la insistencia del mayor. Podría solucionar el problema si manipulara sus mentes como lo hizo con la mamá de Wendy, pero sería una solución demasiado rápida y medio cobarde de su parte.

-Pues… a los lugares que ella solo ha visitado en los sueños más profundos de su corazón- marido y mujer no entendieron a lo que se refería, pero no pudieron preguntar algo más ya que su hija bajó por las escaleras con una pequeña mochila en manos.

-Ya estoy lista para irme- el latino no pudo evitar sonreír como enamorado ya que al fin va a irse de paseo con la chica que tanto espacio ocupa en su mente tan poco lucida.

-Que te vaya bien hija, te diviertes mucho- se despidió su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla -y no lleguen tarde y no bajes la guardia- su papá hizo una clara advertencia.

-Descuiden, no le va a pasar nada. Se los prometo- les aseguró Luis para después salir con ella -por suerte tus padres son mucho más permisivos que los de Wendy y no pusieron tantos peros- la rubia rió un poco por esta bromita -¿Y bien? ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?- ella se puso a pensar.

-Pues… ¿Podemos ir a Acapulco primero? Quiero disfrutar sus playas mientras que aún es de día- le pidió algo tímida haciendo que se ilusionara al tener la posibilidad de verla en traje de baño.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! Tan fácil como contar uno… dos…- creó un portal y se metieron en este -tres. ¡SERVIDO!- al salir del otro lado ya estaban en una de las playas.

-Wau…- ella lentamente miró de izquierda a derecha el bello paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos. la cálida arena, las personas tomando sol, las que jugaban en la orilla, las que nadaban en el agua, los tipos que presumían sus músculos, las mujeres que se ganaban todas las miradas al pasearse usando bikinis muy reveladores, entre otras cosas más -¡ES MÁS BELLO DE LO QUE ME HAYA PODIDO IMAGINAR!- estaba bastante emocionada.

-Entonces vamos al mar a quitarnos el frío polvo del pueblucho- él giró sobre sí mismo brillando un momento y al detenerse usaba su traje de baño, que solo era una pantaloneta con los colores de su patria y una camiseta blanca -¡TADA!- exclamó como si fuera un mago haciendo un truco.

-Me recuerdas un poco a la Mujer Maravilla en su vieja serie- la rubia rió un poco. Fueron a los vestidores para que se cambiara de ropa, él esperaba afuera mientras chiflaba y con una para nada disimulada mirada observaba a las mujeres que pasaban por ahí embobado -Ya estoy lista- dejó de chiflar y a su alrededor se formaron mucho corazoncitos cuando ella salió usando un bikini rosado de dos piezas.

-"Más bella que en mis fantasías más obscenas"- pensó a punto de salírsele el chorro de babas -vamos a tomar el sol- comenzaron a caminar, y aprovechando que ella estaba delante de él, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de verle su lindo culito, como las nalguitas les temblaba y subían y bajaban cada vez que daba un paso y contoneaba las caderas -ah…- suspiró haciendo un batido de pestañas hasta que notó como cierta parte de su anatomía comenzó a acumular sangre "¡OH MIERDA! ¡No es momento para comportarte como Coyote, no empieces a comportarte como Coyote!"- se repetía una y otra vez hasta que se dio un golpe entre las piernas y soltó un gemido agudo -mala idea…- se sobó esa zona luchando fuertemente para llorar.

-¿Te pasa algo, Luis?- ella giró para encararlo. Él iba a decir que no le pasaba nada, pero volvió a hipnotizarse ya que cuando giró, sus suculentos senos también temblaron -¿Te pasa algo?- se tuvo que dar una fuerte patada mental para no perder la compostura.

-Este… ¡Es que se me están quemando los pies! Debí traer chanclas- improvisó sobándoselos.

-No seas tontito. Yo también camino descansa por la arena y no me quejo- por suerte ella no se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad le pasaba.

-Es por mis pobres callos. Debí echarles bloqueador solar para que no se rostizaran- tuvo que volver a improvisar aun frotándoselos sacándole otras risitas.

Se tumbaron en la arena encima de una toalla y usaban unos espejos para reflejar los rayos sol. Hasta que la rubia decidió tumbarse bocabajo en la arena para broncearse la espalda.

-Luis, ¿Podrías echarme el bloqueador solar?- le pidió haciendo que la viera de reojo. Ver su esbelta figura en esa posición con poca ropa de nuevo le hizo alucinar.

-Por supuesto- tomó el bote de bronceador, se untó las manos y se colocó al lado de ella para untárselo primero en los hombros y sobárselos -¿Así está bien?-

-Sí, pero baja un poco más- él con mucho gusto recorrió su espalda a base de suaves masajes -un poco más… un poco más… también masajéame ahí- le pidió cuando sus manos estuvieron cerca de sus glúteos.

-¿E-en serio?- a pesar de que poder tocarla de esa manera era lo que más deseaba, no quería hacer algo que la hiciera enfurecer de sobremanera.

-Claro que sí… ¿Hay algo problema?- ella giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para que viera su sonrisa coqueta causando que de nuevo tuviera que hacer el sobrenatural esfuerzo de controlarse.

-Ni-ninguno- con mucho gusto comenzó a masajeárselos con lentitud y firmeza, abriéndoselos y cerrándoselos haciendo que soltara gemidos de placer -¿Te gusta?- aumento la firmeza.

-Por supuesto… ¿También los puedes masajear por adentro?- la sonrisa de él se volvió de oreja a oreja y le abrió los glúteos para hacer el pedido, hasta pudo introducirle dos dedos en su estrecha entrada, corrección, en su salida -Luis… Luis…- la voz de ella se volvió eco.

-¡LUIS!- gritó ella que no tenía ni una gota de bloqueador solar mientras que él sigue en su lugar hasta que parpadeó y miró de un lado a otro porque todo eso ¡SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO! -te había pedido que me echaras bloqueador solar y quedaste en trance. ¿Qué te pasó?- se sintió un completo estúpido y quería que la arena de la playa se lo tragara.

-Es que el calor me rostizó el cerebro- esto que dijo no estaba lejos de ser verdad -ya te echo el bloqueador solar- ahora si se untó las manos y comenzó por los hombros -¿Por qué ustedes no siguen viendo lo que ocurre en el pueblo mientras nosotros estamos aquí?- le pidió al público y otra vez tomó la esquina de la pantalla y la dobló como la página de un libro.

Lo que él y la rubia no sabían, era que Clyde y Josh los habían visto irse, cosa que hizo arder del coraje al castaño que fue a hacer lo que el brabucón le había sugerido antes: empapelar su casa.

-¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA! Ya quiero hacerle sufrir como se lo merece- echaba humos.

-Y claro que sufrirá cuando vuelva y vea su casa toda cubierta de papel higiénico- su acompañante reía por los berrinches de niño chiquito que hacía -ya estamos aquí- se pararon frente a la casa del latino -¿Quieres hacer los honores?- de la caja que cargaba sacó un rollo y se lo ofreció.

-¡CON MUCHO GUSTO!- lo tomó, cogió impulso y lo lanzó lo más fuerte que podía. El rollo casi llegó hasta el otro lado de la casa pero golpeó una antena y se enrollo en esta -¡JA! Para que aprenda- esbozó la sonrisa más maliciosa que podría poner.

-No está mal para ser tu primer intento- Meyers le palmeó la espalda -ahora observa a un profesional- agarró otro y también lo tiró luego de tomar la dirección del viento, solo que si fue capaz de hacer que llegara hasta el otro lado de la casa -¿Lo ves? Primero hay que tomar la dirección del viento ya que este te puede jugar a favor o en contra- le explicó como si fuera un maestro. El castaño solo soltó un "OH" como si le hubieran explicado la ecuación más compleja del mundo -ahora hazlo de nuevo. Debes seguir practicando para poder hacerlo como yo.

Parecía que se trajeron todos los rollos de papel higiénico del mundo porque hicieron eso durante más de una hora sin detenerse. Clyde los lanzaba riendo muy emocionado ya que se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, como si se le hubiera olvidado que eso lo hacía para vengarse de Luis. Josh también reía al ver que estaba logrando atraerlo a su "Lado Oscuro dela Fuerza" por así decirlo y creyendo que así se estaba ganando su corazón, además, de que las risas que él soltaba eran música celestial para sus oídos.

_**-"¡TIRU, TIRU, TIRU!"-**_ pero toda diversión tiene que llegar a su fin cuando una patrulla de policía se acercó hacia ellos -¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- se trataba del inútil del oficial Barbrady -¡QUIETOS USTEDES DOS!- lo señaló.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Corre Clyde, corre!- el rufián lo tomó de una mano comenzó a jalarlo huyendo.

-¡REGRESEN AQUÍ, DELINCUENTES!- él comenzó a perseguirlos pero ellos rápidamente dejaron atrás el largo, obeso e incompetente brazo de la ley -ah… ah… ¿A dónde se fueron estos mocosos?- vio de un lado otro al detenerse sudando a chorros.

-Que no nos descubra, que no nos descubra, que no nos descubra- suplicaba Clyde que estaba escondido en unos arbustos junto a Josh mirando al incompetente oficial de policía.

Por su miedo, no se daba cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que ellos estaban. Él estaba frente a Josh dándole la espalda, acomodado entre sus piernas y restregando su trasero, que temblaba como el resto de su cuerpo por el miedo, contra su entrepierna. Este si estaba consciente de esto y gozaba de ese contacto dejando que su miembro se emocionara de a poco y se mordió el labio inferior apenas aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo, apegarlo más a su cuerpo, devorarle los hombros y orejas a base de besos, y mordiscos y pellizcarle los pezones.

-¡SE FUE!- su retorcida fantasía se hizo humo cuando él se levantó saliendo del arbusto, sacándole un gruñido -Estuvo cerca…- se secó el sudor de la frente -y a pesar de que casi nos pillan… ¡SÍ QUE ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO EMPAPELANDO LA CASA DE ESE IDIOTA!- enseguida recuperó su aptitud infantil -hoy sí que me he divertido. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, JOSH!-

-De nada. Sabes que cuando se trata de joder a los demás, nadie mejor que yo para eso- a él también se le pasó el coraje y sonrió triunfal -aún es temprano. ¿Vamos a tirarles piedras a los autos?- con tal de seguir a su lado, se le ocurrió esta otra fechoría infantil.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! Tú mandas- se estaba dejando guiar ciegamente por la emoción sin tomar en cuenta el grave peligro que puede correr mientras esté junto a este pésimo ejemplo a seguir.

Gregory volvió a ofrecerse para llevar a Wendy a su casa, pero de nuevo decidieron hacer una parada en la cafetería de Tweek para charlar otra vez.

-No debes dejar que esas fotos que Stan, Kyle y los demás vendieron te afecten, Wendy. Por lo que oí fue para ayudar a una tal Tammy para que pagara los medicamentos y tratamientos que requiere su madre, no lo hicieron con la intención de hacerte sentir mal.

-Sé bien que no hicieron eso para perjudicarme de alguna forma- ella suspiró cabizbaja -pensaba que había dado un paso importante cuando volví a la escuela sin que la presencia de Stan me afectara, pero estaba totalmente equivocada. ¡SIGO SIENDO UNA ESTÚPILLA LLORONA!- ya se ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se a sujetado la cabeza mientras suelta amargas lágrimas.

-"No esto de nuevo, por favor"- pidió el rubio no solo preocupado por ella, sino también hastiado de tener que volver a lidiar con la misma situación -escucha, Wendy. Para serte sincero, ya estas comenzando a volverte una molestia con esa aptitud- dejo de lado la sutileza -¡Solo mírate! Cada 5 minutos estas soltando lágrimas. La Wendy que conozco no se dejaría consumir por la tristeza y desesperación. La que conozco se pondría de pie y avanzaría con firmeza hacia adelante sin dejar que los problemas del pasado la hagan flaquear.

-Lo que tengo en frente solo es una niñita llorona que chilla por cualquier cosa. ¡Debes volver a ser la misma Wendy Testaburguer que no tenía miedo de luchar por lo que cree que es correcto y justo! Esa misma que poseía ojos de tigre, defiende sus ideales a cualquier costo y que no se deja pisotear por nadie. ¿Quién eres tú en realidad?- la chica no sabía que decir ante eso y desvió la mirada -te pregunté: ¡¿Quién eres tú en realidad?!- elevó el tono de voz para brindarle valor.

-Yo… yo soy Wendy Testeburguer- habló con un hilo de voz. Él dijo: "No te oí ¡DILO MÁS FUERTE!" -yo soy Wendy Testaburguer- ahora su voz sonaba más firme pero él se lo pidió de nuevo -yo soy Wendy Testaburguer- tanto su tono como su mirada reflejaban una firmeza admirable -¡YO SOY WENDY TESTABURGUER!- con una última exigencia de él, gritó y golpeó la mesa frente a ella.

-¡DEJEN DE HACER BULLA!- les ordenó un tipo sentado en otra mesa mientras leía el periódico.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡ESA ES LA APTITUD, WENDY!- Gregory estaba complacido -ahora por favor prométeme que no volverás sufrir otra recaída- no se lo pidió, se lo exigió.

-Te aseguro que no volveré a comportarme como una nenita llorona- sonrió con seguridad -gracias de nuevo por apoyarme, Gregory. Si no fuera porque me hablaste con franqueza, yo aún seguiría llorando y lamentándome. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

-Ya sabes, para eso están los amigos- le tomó la mano con la que golpeó la mesa ganándose una mirada tierna de su parte -y ahora que pudiste superar tu etapa de nenita llorona, te pido que mañana me acompañes al cine para ver 50 Sombras de Grey 2. ¿Quieres?- daba por hecho que ella aceptaría su oferta.

-¿Mañana? No… no puedo, Gregory. Mañana quedé con Butters a ir a una feria de ciencias en Denver- se enfadó ya que esperaba que ella aceptara su petición y dejara de lado al otro rubio.

-Descuida, siempre habrá otro día- fingió una sonrisa comprensiva -en cuanto a él…- frunció el ceño, estaba tentado a contarle lo que escuchó de la charla de Leopold con Eric.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- la pelinegra esperó a que siguiera hablando.

-No es él, es el lugar. Si van allá solos a una ciudad que no conocen, no saben con qué van a lidiar- por fortuna, su orgullo no le permitió recurrir a eso para ganarse el corazón de ella.

-Descuida. Iremos a una feria de ciencias y nada malo nos va a pasar. Pero gracias por preocuparte- ella le volvió a sonreír con cariño.

-Eso espero… "y también espero que en caso de descubrir la verdad detrás de ese loco y de ese gordo idiota, no explotes de la misma manera en como lo hiciste con Stan y Kyle"- pensó esto preocupado de lo que ella sería capaz de hacer si se enterase de eso.

**Capítulo dieciséis de esta historia completado el 27/08/2016.**

**Este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir. Tanto por lo que Bebe y yo hicimos en la playa (Para el deleite de los chicos que leen este fic ;D) como que al fin Wendy dejará de ser una completa llorica ¡ES UN MILAGRO! XD**

**Al menos Gary si está comenzando a fijarse en Gok de manera sentimental y Josh comienza a ganarse el corazón de Clyde ¿Será posible que sea él quién lo tenga en la palma de la mano?**


End file.
